Les Soldats de Marbre
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: Drago se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. La sueur perlait sur son front blanc, tandis que le reste de son corps frissonnait. C'était pire que jamais. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il faudrait être plus fort encore, plus cruel. Aucune faiblesse n'est permise quand on est à la tête de l'armée du Lord. Alors il devrait être à son image. Inhumain. Et rester de marbre. Toujours.
1. Et ce fut tout

Et oui, c'est reparti ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, je vous avais dis que je reviendrai avec un Dramione. Vous avez été nombreux à me suivre sur **La Couleur de l'Equinoxe** et plus encore sur **La Vie est une Chienne**, alors j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Je pars sur tout autre chose que pour mes deux précédentes fic'.

Au début, je voulais écrire quelque chose de guimauve, parce que parfois ça fait du bien et puis… Puis une idée pas du tout guimauve a germé dans ma tête, et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je vous présente donc **Les Soldats de Marbre**, ma petite dernière.

J'espère retrouver mes anciens lecteurs et en rencontrer des nouveaux ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue, avant de vous promettre un chapitre par semaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était il y a cinq ans déjà. Cinq ans qu'Hermione avait été envoyée à Azkaban. Elle et tout l'Ordre du Phénix. Ou ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. Harry avait été tué par Voldemort, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, et Ron en était devenu fou. Si fou qu'on n'avait pas prit la peine de l'enfermer, car sa seule cage, désormais, était sa propre tête. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione.

Hermione qu'on avait réduite au silence, Hermione qu'on avait enfermée – en attendant Merlin savait quoi.

Elle n'avait pas été exécutée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais bien souvent, elle s'était demandée si la mort n'était pas préférable à une vie d'enfermement. Elle ne souffrait plus. Non pas qu'elle avait oublié, mais son corps trop affamé et trop faible, peinait à rassembler assez de force pour être en colère.

Alors elle sombrait. Inexorablement, indéniablement sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle sombrait dans la folie à son tour, comme Ron, en espérant que ce serait plus facile.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où sa routine de prisonnière fut interrompue.

Yaxley, désormais bras droit de Voldemort, s'était déplacé en personne. Il avait ouvert les barreaux qui retenaient Hermione prisonnière et il lui avait ordonné de sortir. Dans ses guenilles et amaigrie par un régime strict, Hermione avait bien du mal à marcher.

—Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il s'était emparé de son bras avec tant de force qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait le lui casser. Elle se retint de gémir de douleur – sa dignité était tout ce qui lui restait – et se contenta de relever la tête pour regarder son bourreau droit dans les yeux.

—Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Sa voix n'était que murmure rauque et douloureux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ? Pour dire vrai, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

—Tu n'as pas été autorisée à parler, petite garce.

Hermione ne broncha pas.

—Dites-moi où nous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car déjà, Yaxley lui giflait la joue avec force. Hermione sentit sa peau chauffer, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se retint de pleurer. Elle n'osa rien ajouter cependant, et se contenta de suivre Yaxley.

Mais il marchait si vite… A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Hermione devait en faire deux ou trois. Ils passèrent devant les cellules des autres détenus, des amis d'Hermione pour la plupart : Remus, Minerva, Kingsley, et même Xenophilius. Tous ceux qui n'étaient désormais plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard inquiet, mais personne ne put faire quoi que ce soit, car déjà, les Détraqueurs arrivaient, prenant soin de les tenir éloignés.

Quand Hermione et Yaxley furent dans ce qui servait de hall à la prison, le Mangemort se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire mesquin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'écria :

—Stupefix !

Et ce fut le néant et l'inconscience.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était passé depuis son départ de la prison, mais quand elle se réveilla, Hermione était loin d'Azkaban et de ses cellules humides et froides. En fait, l'endroit où elle se trouvait lui était très familier, malgré ses difficultés à le reconnaître. Elle était assise sur une chaise en bois dur, et la luminosité qui y régnait agressait ses yeux fatigués. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se fut habituée à la lumière et qu'elle eut levé les yeux au ciel qu'elle comprit : elle était à Poudlard.

Autour d'elle, il y avait des dizaines de personnes, peut être des centaines, des garçons et des filles qui devaient avoir plus ou moins son âge.

Hermione avait vingt-trois ans, mais sa maigreur lui en faisait paraître trois ou quatre de moins. Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, mais leurs mines perdues en disaient long. Tous étaient aussi désorientés qu'Hermione, si ce n'était plus.

Les quatre grandes tables qui meublaient habituellement la Grande Salle avaient disparu pour faire place à des rangées de chaises, à la manière d'un grand amphithéâtre très inconfortable. Personne n'osait parler, mais Hermione réalisa que de nombreux regards étaient rivés sur l'estrade qui était autrefois réservée aux professeurs.

Dessus, la table des enseignants était toujours présente, mais au lieu d'y trouver McGonagall, Rogue, Hagrid ou encore Dumbledore, Hermione reconnut avec horreur Bellatrix Lestrange, Ciberus Yaxley, Lucius Malefoy, Walden McNair et d'autres partisans de Voldemort tout aussi sympathiques.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle, et Hermione soupçonna les Mangemorts de laisser planer le doute pour mieux contrôler la foule. Ce ne fut qu'après vingt longues minutes que Bellatrix Lestrange se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole de sa voix à glacer le sang.

—Bonjour, bonjour, s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir dans votre nouvelle demeure : Poudlard, nouvelle Grande Unité d'Élite des Recrues, qui est désormais au service du Ministère de la Magie, aussi appelée GUER.

Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur. Le nom était bien trouvé.

—Vous avez tous été recrutés par le gouvernement pour prendre part aux projets de reconstruction du monde Magique, de notre nouveau Ministre Lord Voldemort. Félicitations.

Elle fut la seule à applaudir, ce qui dut accentuer d'avantage la démence qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Bellatrix n'ajouta rien cependant, ce qui donna l'impression à chacun qu'elle cachait l'essentiel de ces projets. Au premier rang, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, bien bâti et à la voix grave demanda avec force :

—Et peut-on savoir comment allons-nous servir de tels projets ?

L'agacement put se lire sur le visage de Bellatrix, mais elle sembla prendre sur elle et eut un petit sourire qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu rendre bienveillant – mais qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

—Tout jeunes et beaux que vous êtes, il a été décidé qu'une armée serait créée pour défendre le monde Magique. Vous en êtes la première génération. Vous êtes ici pour être formés à vous battre, et à protéger notre vénéré Maître.

—Et si on ne veut pas s'engager ? répliqua le garçon.

—Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

—Daniel Errington.

—Et bien, Danny, si tu ne veux pas t'engager, il se peut que ta famille disparaisse subitement de la circulation.

Une vague d'indignation vint secouer la foule des jeunes recrues à qui l'on n'avait pas laissé le choix. Hermione sentit ses voisins s'agiter, et elle-même avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle comprenait le projet de Voldemort, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas cependant, c'était ce qu'_elle_ faisait là. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait d'Hermione Granger dans son armée ? Elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

—Taisez-vous, asséna sèchement Bellatrix à l'assemblée. Estimez-vous heureux d'être encore tous bien vivants.

—On préférerait être mort, lança une fille derrière Hermione.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit. Bellatrix, jusqu'alors très calme, sembla perdre son sang-froid, et dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière. Sans crier gare, elle la pointa sur l'infortunée qui avait osé parler, et s'écria d'une voix glaciale :

—Avada Kedavra.

La malheureuse tomba de sa chaise. Morte. Des Mangemorts postés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle s'avancèrent silencieusement et s'emparèrent du cadavre. Ils quittèrent la salle sans un mot, mais Hermione devina qu'ils avaient pour ordre de se débarrasser du corps. Peut être que le calmar géant s'en ferait un festin. A cette pensée, l'estomac d'Hermione se révulsa. Personne n'eut le temps de s'indigner néanmoins, car Bellatrix reprit.

—Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, nous allons commencer les choses sérieuses. Vous serez répartis en quatre groupes et serez suivis par un formateur. Ainsi, toutes les personnes ayant un nom de famille entre A et F seront dans le premier groupe, ceux entre G et L dans le second, ceux entre M et S dans le troisième et le reste ira dans le quatrième. Faites-moi quatre rangs.

Ils étaient si désorientés qu'ils mirent un moment à comprendre ce qu'on leur demandait de faire. Hermione fut l'une des premières à se lever. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : ce n'était pas le moment de se rebeller, sans baguette et sans allié.

Les groupes mirent près d'un quart d'heure à se former. Et ce ne fut que lorsque quatre rangées d'élèves se furent formées devant Bellatrix que cette dernière reprit la parole.

—Bien, vos formateurs vont arriver. Votre entraînement débutera cette après-midi, une fois que vos instructions vous auront été données, et que vous aurez visité les lieux.

Tout le monde connaît Poudlard, songea Hermione. Mais cette visite ne devait pas être inutile car sans doute les Mangemorts avaient-ils prévus des petits emménagements dans le château qui fut autrefois une place de paix et de magie.

Trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de quatre nouvelles personnes sur l'estrade par la porte de derrière.

—Formateurs, voici vos groupes. Mr Crabbe prendra le premier, Mr Malefoy le second, Mr Goyle le troisième et Mr Zabini le dernier, déclara Bellatrix.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait hérité du pire. Drago Malefoy. Jamais la vie n'aurait pu s'acharner davantage sur elle. Avec Malefoy en formateur, c'était sa fin assurée. D'ailleurs Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de demander le second groupe.

—Vos formateurs seront votre figure d'autorité. Ils ont tous les droits vous concernant, alors tâchez de ne pas les contrarier. S'il arrive un quelconque problème, ils en référeront au formateur en chef, Mr. Malefoy, qui tiendra un rapport hebdomadaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et ce fut tout. Tout ce qu'elle leur dit en tout cas.

* * *

C'est un prologue, donc quelque chose d'assez court pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Sachez que j'écrirai principalement du point de vue de Drago (j'ai tellement adoré faire ça dans **La Vie est une Chienne**, que j'ai décidé de le faire dans celle-ci, de manière plus récurrente !).

J'enchaînerai directement sur le second chapitre, demain, pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim. On repartira sur un chapitre tous les mercredis !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours super de vous lire et de prendre en compte vos remarques ! Et portez vous bien.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Et comme promis, me voilà avec le premier chapitre ! Il est cette fois ci du point de vue de Drago, et place le décor. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Autrement, j'en profite pour remercier les si nombreux reviewers ! En une journée, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de soutien de votre part et j'en suis toute émue ! Vraiment. Alors mille merci, vous êtes adorables, je ne sais pas ce que mes histoires deviendraient sans vous !

**Pitouloulou** : Trop heureuse de te retrouver ici ! Merci de me soutenir aussi fidèlement et avec toujours autant de compliments, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Madison2220** : Ah, toi aussi je suis bien contente de te revoir ici ! J'espère être à la hauteur et faire encore dans l'originalité. Je te promets de pas faire quelque chose d'aussi triste haha, merci d'être toujours là.

**Filet-du-Diable** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait tellement plaisir !

**Darkwinterpoems** : Really ? Je suis toujours super émue de voir que des lecteurs me suivent à travers tous mes écrits ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ici, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**PouleauPotter** : Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant que le reste.

** 7** : Ahah, non promis, pas de bouleversement émotionnel aussi grand !

**Elsar** : Et quel plaisir de te retrouver ici ! Merci pour ce commentaire, et je pense faire environ une vingtaine de chapitres.

**Leolili** : Ahah, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être « followed ». Merci pour ce commentaire qui fait plaisir, et j'espère que le point de vu de Drago donnera quelque chose de cool !

**Mia Jagger** : Oui du point de vue de Drago ! J'espère que ça te plaira et qu'on se retrouvera au chapitre suivant.

**M Malfoy 34** : Toujours contente de retrouver mes lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir commenté.

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Contente de te retrouver ici, LadyCocoM ! En effet, mais pour tout te dire, si je ne garde que rarement Harry et Ron c'est par peur de les dénaturés. Ils sont tellement parfaits, que ça m'embêterait de les rater ! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire en tout cas.

**Miakalily** : Ah oui tout le monde m'a dit que c'était trop triste La vie Est une Chienne ! Et je suis ravie de te retrouver ici en tout cas. Merci ! Pour le Happy end, on verra bien :P

**Mearwyn** : Mon Malefoy sera… je l'espère cool ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles haha. Merci pour en tout cas, je suis ravie que ma précédente dramione t'ai plu !

**Guest** : Oui différente. Il faut bien se diversifier non ? :D Ahah j'aime la réinsertion made in Voldemort ! Merci.

**Passion Fugace** : Ah oui ? Et bien écoute je suis curieuse que tu me dises ce que tu en penses alors ! Je publie toutes les semaines, le mercredi après midi ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. La sueur perlait sur son front blanc, tandis que le reste de son corps frissonnait. Encore une nuit où il ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui lui faisait face. Quatre heures. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures, et pourtant, le sommeil l'avait déjà abandonné. Le traître. Drago se redressa et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol en pierres froides. Le drap glissa sur sa peau encore moite et laissa apparaître de fines cicatrices de part et d'autre de son corps. Entre ses omoplates, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis sur son torse, mais aussi le long de ses jambes. Aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargnée, hélas.

La tête entre les mains, Drago mit de longues minutes à récupérer un souffle régulier. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux clairs et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Sa chambre était une pièce de belle taille, aux couleurs neutres et claires qui avaient le mérite d'apaiser ses humeurs. Son immense lit était devenu un refuge fidèle, à l'instar de sa chambre.

Il était arrivé un mois plutôt, et cela avait été difficile. Poudlard ne lui avait pas manqué. Ses plafonds magiques, ses passages secrets, ses couloirs interminables… Tout en ce château suscitait la colère et le dégoût chez Drago. C'était pour cela, sans doute, qu'il était empli de haine constamment. Pour cela, et pour tout le reste bien sûr.

Il avait passé un mois dans ce château, avec pour seule compagnie Crabbe et Goyle. Il aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que de supporter ces crétins. Blaise n'était arrivé que la veille, et Drago n'avait eu guère le temps de lui parler. Et puis de toute façon, Drago ne parlait pas. Ou très peu, quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Parce que c'était une perte de temps, ou peut être parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Le fait était que Drago préférait écouter, désormais. Chose qu'il savait faire à la perfection.

Alors, il s'isolait. Cela lui évitait de parler, et d'être importuné. Il savait que les autres parlaient de lui quand il avait le dos tourné, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, c'était lui qu'on avait nommé à la tête de l'Armée de l'Ombre. Pas Crabbe, pas Goyle. Lui à qui l'on faisait confiance, lui qui se devait d'être assez fort pour vivre tout ce qui allait suivre.

Bien sûr, c'était difficile, et cette pensée le hantait au quotidien. Mais cette nuit-là, celle qui précédait le premier jour d'entraînement à Poudlard, était pire que toutes les autres. Parce que ce jour là, il faudrait être plus fort encore, plus cruel. En avait-il la force ? Il l'ignorait.

Pour l'heure, le sommeil n'était plus une option. Drago se leva et alluma les bougies de sa chambre à l'aide de sa baguette. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et entrouvrit légèrement les rideaux. La lune terminait sa course dans le ciel, et bientôt, le soleil estival se lèverait au dessus du parc de Poudlard. Le lac n'était qu'une surface lisse et indifférente à ce qui se préparait, quant à la Forêt interdite, elle semblait plus inquiétante que jamais. Drago se sentit frissonner. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. L'aurait-il seulement été un jour ? Il en doutait.

Drago s'habilla en silence.

Les robes de sorcier n'étaient plus d'actualité. On leur demandait de se battre, de se confronter, alors il était question de pantalon et de tee-shirt noir. Pour la praticité, pour le camouflage et pour l'autorité. Car les vêtements des recrues seraient quant à elles, vertes. A l'image de Salazar. Pour seule particularité, le pull de Drago était orné d'une broche en forme de tête de mort : la marque de Ténèbres. L'avoir incrustée dans le bras ne semblait pas suffire au Lord, il lui fallait en plus l'accrocher à la laine sombre du vêtement de son Général.

Son Général. C'était ainsi qu'il avait qualifié Drago, devant tous ses autres fidèles. Ce dernier avait pu lire la rancœur et la jalousie dans les yeux des autres. S'ils savaient… songea Drago avec amertume. Il aurait volontiers donné sa place. Car il venait de vivre la pire année de sa vie. A l'insu des autres.

Drago remontait ses manches sur ses avant-bras quand ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le parchemin qui lui avait été donné la veille. Ses instructions. Expressément rédigées par Lord Voldemort en personne.

**A l'attention des formateurs de la GUER.**

_Veuillez trouver, ci-après, les dix points que les formateurs de la GUER devront prendre en compte et appliquer, sous peine de sanctions :_

Le rôle premier des formateurs est d'entraîner les recrues au combat physique, psychologique et magique.

Les Entraînements seront au nombre de quatre :

Entraînement au combat physique

Entraînement à la résistance psychologique

Entraînement au duel magique

Entraînement à la Magie noire

Les recrues sont issues de la population magique – au sens large du terme. Ce qui signifie que les recrues issues de familles Sang-Pur côtoieront celles des Sang-de-Bourbe. Les raisons sont multiples :

Grâce aux combats entre Sang-de-Bourbe et Sang-Pur, ces derniers verront à quel point les moldus peuvent être vicieux, et ne craindront donc pas de s'attaquer à eux.

Les recrues Sang-de-Bourbe serviront de cobayes lors des entraînements magiques, de victimes lors des entraînements psychologiques et enfin de receveurs de coups pendant les entraînements physiques.

Enfin, une fois prête, l'Armée nécessitera de sous-fifres (cuisiniers, première ligne, agents ménagers …) pour satisfaire au mieux les Officiers et autres Brigadiers.

Les formateurs devront se montrer intransigeants et faire un tri dès les premières semaines : les recrues incapables de tenir le rythme seront éliminées et remplacées.

Les sanctions et châtiments seront donnés au bon vouloir des formateurs, à condition que le formateur général ait donné son accord. Ils seront de natures magique, psychologique ou physique.

Les formateurs auront le droit de se _détendre_ en compagnie des recrues, à condition qu'elles soient de Sang-Pur.

Les formateurs respecteront les horaires ci-dessous :

6h : Lever

6h15 : Petit déjeuner

6h 30 : Début des entraînements

12h : Déjeuner

12h30 : Suite des Entraînements

18h30 : Douches

19h30 : Dîner

21h : Coucher

_(Le formateur général devra constituer les emplois du temps précis de chaque formateur chaque semaine) _

Les week-ends seront réservés aux évaluations (quand nécessaire). Du reste, les recrues pourront avoir du temps libre encadré par les formateurs ou les surveillants.

Les formateurs sont tenus de rédiger un compte rendu détaillé chaque semaine précisant les bons et les mauvais éléments, ainsi que les hypothétiques incidents.

Les formateurs devront trouver une recrue dans leur groupe qui aura pour rôle d'observer et d'écouter les conversations des autres recrues, notamment lors des temps libres. Ces mouchards tiendront des comptes réguliers aux formateurs, afin que ceux-ci puissent – si nécessaire – étouffer une quelconque rébellion.

Drago soupira longuement. Les journées seraient longues et pénibles. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la migraine. Il s'empara du rouleau de parchemin ainsi que des emplois du temps qu'il avait pris soin d'écrire la veille, et les fourra dans une poche intérieure de son blouson, avant de l'enfiler à son tour. Cinq heures du matin. Il espérait retrouver Blaise à la table du petit déjeuner pour ces dernières heures de tranquillité.

Il réalisait qu'aucune faiblesse n'était permise quand on était à la tête de l'armée du Lord. Alors il devrait être à son image. Inhumain. Et rester de marbre. Toujours. C'était la règle d'or qu'il s'était fixée. Malgré tout, il se devait d'être vigilant et constamment sur ses gardes, sans quoi, il était à peu près sûr de se faire tuer pendant son sommeil.

**xxxx**

Comme il s'en était douté, les heures passèrent à une allure inquiétante. Si bien que Drago ne réalisa pas qu'il se trouvait sur l'estrade des professeurs de Poudlard, et que sa tante, Bellatrix, venait de lui attribuer un groupe.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui : pour qui se prenait-elle ? Drago avait prévu de distribuer les groupes lui-même. Et ce crétin de Goyle qui lui adressait un petit sourire en coin, trop heureux de voir son autorité sapée aussi rapidement.

Conscient qu'un scandale ne rallierait pas les foules – mais au contraire, leur donnerait une raison de se rebeller – Drago resta de glace et descendit l'estrade d'un pas lent, avant de se placer devant la rangée qui lui avait été attribuée. Son regard condescendant ne prit pas la peine de balayer ses recrues : s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'aucun d'entre eux ne méritait réellement son attention.

Quand Bellatrix eut enfin disparu, et que sa suite lui eut emboîté le pas, Drago se redressa légèrement pour mieux regarder la foule qui l'entourait. Il n'eut pas besoin de crier pour attirer l'attention, car déjà, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Comme si, tels des animaux, les recrues avaient senti d'où venait le danger.

—Silence, dit-il d'une voix basse et profonde.

Il aurait presque inspiré la confiance si tout le monde ne le connaissait pas déjà comme l'enfant prodige de Voldemort. Il avait l'air d'un ange, avec ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux blonds. Il était si pâle qu'il en paraissait malade. Mais peut être l'était-il dans le fond.

Quand il fut sûr que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et qu'il était l'unique personne à parler, Drago reprit :

—Les entraînements ne débuteront que demain. Chaque formateur va expliquer à son groupe à quoi va ressembler votre quotidien pour les mois à venir, puis s'en suivra une visite des lieux. Je vous retrouve ce soir pour le dîner dans cette même salle.

Puis se tournant vers son propre groupe :

—Groupe Deux, suivez-moi.

Et il se détestait. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé Poudlard, lui qui s'y était senti si seul, si enfermé, voilà qu'il y revenait et qui reprenait sa place de petit Préfet prétentieux. « Les premières années, suivez-moi ! ». Il en aurait craché de rage. Il avait l'impression de s'infliger une punition supplémentaire. De revivre à chaque jour un enfer sur terre. Parfois, il aurait préféré que Potter le tue pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais Saint Potter était au dessus de tout ça. Il ne souffrait sûrement plus, où il était à présent.

Et la machine de s'enclencher. Drago, en tête de file, sortit le premier de la Grande Salle, son groupe sur les talons. Il commença par les emmener dans les cachots. Pour les connaître par cœur, Drago aurait pu se faufiler dans les couloirs les yeux fermés. Il marcha de longues minutes, silencieusement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Derrière lui, il entendait les pas affolés de ses recrues, et les murmures inquiets qui résonnaient parfois sur la paroi humide des cachots.

Ils marchaient depuis une demie douzaine de minutes quand un garçon de taille massif se faufila jusqu'à l'avant de la file. Il respirait bruyamment, comme si ces quelques pas l'avaient déjà essoufflé, ou peut être essayait-il d'attirer l'attention sur lui ? Drago prit bien soin de ne pas le regarder, mais son souhait de rester tranquille ne sembla pas se réaliser.

—Salut Drago, moi c'est Carter ! J'étais à Serpentard comme toi, mais j'ai deux ans de moins. Content de te revoir, mec.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Assez brusquement pour que ceux qui marchaient derrière lui, lui rentrent dedans. Il ne fit pas attention à eux cependant, et se contenta de poser son regard opalin sur le dénommé Carter.

—Carter, hm ? murmura-t-il d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas être crainte. Félicitations, je te nomme officiellement Cobaye du Groupe Deux. A partir de maintenant, tu seras le premier volontaire pour toutes les activités que nous entreprendrons.

Les yeux de Carter s'écarquillèrent.

—Et c'est Monsieur. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne fais pas parti de mon entourage. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Rester calme. C'était ce que Drago s'était promis. Il était conscient que les recrues étaient désorientées, et plongées dans un brouillard d'incertitude. Il s'était juré d'être patient, les premières semaines en tout cas. Et voilà que ce Carter mettait déjà ses résolutions à rude épreuve.

Drago ne cilla pas une seule fois et continua de regarder Carter droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détourne le regard. Quand les choses semblèrent assez claires pour tout le monde, Drago reprit sa marche, et parcourut le peu de chemin qui le séparait de sa destination. Il s'arrêta devant l'ancienne classe du Professeur Rogue, qui n'avait plus du tout l'allure d'une classe.

—Voici les cellules d'isolement, commenta Drago. C'est ici que seront envoyés les plus réfractaires d'entre vous, mais aussi qu'auront lieux certains entraînements psychologiques et...

—Vous plaisantez ? s'effara une fille de l'âge de Drago, qui devait faire dix centimètres de plus que lui.

—L'humour fait en effet parti de mes nombreuses qualités, répliqua Drago, toujours calme. Ton nom.

—Bridget Rockfeller, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix tremblante.

—Et bien, Rockfeller, je suis navré de t'apprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. Et pour te le prouver, tu auras l'honneur d'être la première à passer la nuit dans l'une d'entre elle. Je te laisse choisir.

Le teint pourtant déjà pâle de l'infortunée vira au vert en quelques secondes. Mais Drago ne la regardait déjà plus. Il s'adressait à ses recrues :

—Pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas compris, à chaque fois que je serais interrompu, dérangé, ou que l'on m'adressera la parole sans en recevoir l'autorisation, je me montrerai désagréable. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Personne n'osa répondre.

—Ai-je été assez clair ? répéta Drago avec force.

—Oui, Monsieur, répondit l'assemblée d'une même voix.

Et Drago de tourner les talons. A nouveau, le groupe serpenta dans les entrailles de Poudlard en silence. Drago, toujours en file, avançait d'un pas vif, militaire, parfaitement rythmé. Il devait se montrer ferme dès le départ, s'il voulait se faire obéir. Car les enjeux étaient grands. S'il n'était pas capable de tenir ses troupes d'une poigne de fer devant les autres formateurs, il pouvait dire adieu à sa crédibilité. Et à sa tranquillité.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Drago arriva devant la porte de la Bibliothèque. Ou du moins, ce qui fut autrefois, la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Quand il en poussa les portes d'une main forte, tous furent surpris de découvrir un nouvel endroit, bien différent des étagères poussiéreuses et des tables d'étude.

—Votre dortoir.

En effet, la vaste bibliothèque avait vu ses livres disparaître au profit d'une centaine de lits superposés. De grandes rangées de lits à l'allure inconfortable, et sur lesquels trônaient une épaisse couverture, un oreiller et une trousse de toilette.

Au fond de la salle, une immense armoire aux battants ouverts, offraient à chacun une tenue propre selon la taille et le sexe de la recrue. En effet, les filles seraient en vert pâle, les garçons en vert kaki.

—Vous serez mélangés avec les autres groupes, peu importe votre âge, votre sexe ou vos origines. Je vais vous demander de vous changer et de me remettre vos anciens vêtements. Profitez-en pour choisir votre lit, vous ne pourrez plus en changer ensuite.

Les recrues s'activèrent. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'armoire du fond, et tous prirent, à tour de rôle, ce qui leur convenait. Puis ils se trouvèrent tous un lit. La majorité du groupe se rassembla presque naturellement dans un coin de la salle. Mais quelques solitaires s'éparpillèrent dans les coins libres et moins encombrés.

Drago attendit patiemment que chacun se soit changé. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire devant les filles gênées de se mettre en sous-vêtements sous le regard avide des garçons qui, eux, ne se faisaient pas prier pour exhiber des torses glabres et finement ciselés.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait pris soin de ne recruter que des jeunes gens en pleine forme physique. Ainsi, personne n'était en surpoids, et tous devaient être capables de soutenir la cadence de l'entraînement.

Posté à l'entrée du dortoir avec un immense sac entre les mains, Drago attendit que les recrues affluent dans son sens et lui remettent leurs vêtements. Ce fut l'occasion pour le formateur de s'imprégner des visages de ses recrues, au nombre de vingt-cinq environ.

Ils avaient tous entre dix-sept et vingt-cinq ans. Drago en avait déjà vu plusieurs, certains visages lui étaient familiers, d'autres pas du tout. Certains semblaient sûrs d'eux, d'autres complètement perdus ou effrayés. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard noisette de la dernière recrue, il ne put retenir les frissons qui lui secouèrent l'échine.

Elle était si sûre d'elle, malgré sa maigreur inquiétante et le violet qui cernait ses yeux. La tête haute, le dos droit. Toujours aussi fière et digne. Hermione Granger était restée fidèle au souvenir que Drago en avait. Il ne l'avait jusque là pas remarqué, et il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas cachée justement pour ne pas se faire repérer par son ennemi du collège. Habillée de vert, Granger n'avait pas trouvé de vêtement à sa taille, et elle nageait dans son pantalon et son pull de laine.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut le bon goût de ne pas ciller et se contenta de tendre ses vêtements – ou du moins, la guenille trouée et sale, qui lui tenait lieu de robe – à Drago.

—Ravie de voir que tu fais la lessive, Malefoy, dit-elle à voix basse pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Un petit sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago.

—Ravi de voir que tu vas servir notre Premier Ministre, Granger.

—Plutôt crever, cracha-t-elle.

—Je n'attends que ça.

Et elle lui passa devant sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, songea Drago en refermant le dortoir derrière lui. On avait fait exprès de lui donner le groupe de Granger. Après tout, si l'on suivait la logique alphabétique, Crabbe avait hérité du premier groupe – ceux d – et Zabini, des dernières lettres de l'alphabet. Alors pourquoi Drago n'avait-il pas hérité des M, comme Malefoy ? Et Goyle des G… Comme Granger. Non, il était presque certain que ce n'était pas un coup du sort.

La visite du château dura environ deux heures. Drago passa tout en revue. L'infirmerie, qui accueillerait ceux qui ne résisteraient pas aux entraînements, les douches, mixtes, le terrain de Quidditch, égal à lui-même, les salles de cours où auraient lieux les entraînements, et même le parc, dont la moitié avait été transformée en un gymnase à ciel ouvert.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur tour, Drago les ramena dans la Grande Salle qui était redevenue celle qu'ils avaient connue autrefois : quatre longues tables avaient repris leur place, tandis que celle des professeurs n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

—Choisissez une table et installez-y vous, leur dit Drago. Les autres groupes ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le timing était parfait, car il n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que le groupe quatre, celui de Blaise, entrait à son tour. Celui-ci avait l'air détendu et dit à son groupe de s'installer lui aussi, avant de se diriger vers Drago.

—Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Blaise à voix basse.

—Quelques grandes gueules, rien de trop inquiétant.

—Pareil. Mais j'ai entendu Crabbe crier.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Comment Crabbe avait-il pu venir à crier, dès le premier jour. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus cependant, car les deux autres groupes entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, et quand tout le monde fut installé, Drago dut reprendre la parole.

Baguette en main, il fit apparaître un immense tableau noir sur le quel une craie invisible écrivait les emplois du temps des quatre groupes.

—Au tableau, s'affiche votre emploi du temps, du lundi au vendredi. Le samedi et le dimanche auront des emplois du temps particuliers qui vous seront communiqués chaque vendredi soir. Je vais demander à chaque formateur d'expliquer à leur groupe comment sont répartis les entraînements.

Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise s'exécutèrent et s'approchèrent de leur propre groupe.

Drago se tourna vers la table la plus à gauche, celle de son groupe.

—Nous, groupe Deux, commencerons par l'entraînement physique pendant trois heures, puis celui de la Magie Noire. Enfin, l'après-midi sera consacré aux duels magiques et à l'entraînement psychologique.

Drago marqua une pause pour regarder chacune de ses recrues, puis ajouta :

—Des questions ?

Et sans doute en avaient-ils des milliers, mais personne n'osa parler. Par peur de la sanction ? Ou peut être, peur de la réponse. Le fait était que personne ne leva la main… Du moins, les trois premières minutes. Car les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, et Granger ne parvint pas à tenir sa main de fuser dans les airs.

—Granger, grogna Drago qui n'était pas étonné pour autant.

—Et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Un murmure s'éleva de la foule : était-elle folle ? N'avait-elle pas vu ce qui était arrivée à la pauvre malheureuse, quelques heures plus tôt ?

—Si tu as eu l'impression que nous vous demandions votre avis, j'en suis navré Granger.

—Hors de question que je fasse de la Magie Noire.

Les yeux de Drago qui trahissaient un certain agacement se rivèrent sur Granger qui ne détourna pas le regard. Elle avait un air de défi sur le visage, et Drago – dont l'autorité était mise à mal – décida qu'il était grand temps de frapper un grand coup.

—Bien, puisqu'il semble que ce groupe soit constitué d'éléments perturbateurs, nous allons commencer l'entraînement physique dès maintenant. Vous remercierez vos camarades Granger, Carter et Rockfeller d'avoir ouvert leur grande gueule.

Sa voix s'était élevée plus haut que prévu, et désormais les trois autres groupes regardaient dans leur direction. Drago n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se montrer ferme.

—Vous ferez le tour de la grande salle en courant, jusqu'à ce que vos camarades aient fini leur dîner. Pour votre part, votre prochain repas sera le petit déjeuner, demain matin.

* * *

_J'ai conscience que ce chapitre puisse paraître long, mais il n'est pas inutile et plante le décor de ce qu'est devenu Poudlard, ainsi que les impressions de Drago. J'ai hâte que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez : que ce soit du contexte, de Drago, de Poudlard. Bref, tout ça !_

_Vous commencez à me connaître, la relation dramione mettra du temps à se concrétiser, mais je vous promets des feux d'artifice !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à mercredi prochain !_


	3. Sois fort et tais toi

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Comme promis. Il est encore long et fastidieux, mais promis, on y arrive, petit à petit. Voici le quotidien de la GUERR, mais aussi quelques informations de-ci de-là sur Drago et Hermione. J'espère que ça vous fera méditer !

Je remercie les nombreuses personnes à avoir commenté, c'est adorable, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Alors milles fois merci !

**Madison2220** : Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure ! En effet, Hermione semble bien mal en point, mais il faut se dire que tout n'est pas physique ! L'entraînement sportif n'est qu'1/4 de l'entraînement général, et Hermione sera surement meilleure en magie ! Ouiiii Happy End, promis !

**Leolili** : Ahah oui cobaye ça fait peur comme mot hein. Je suis contente que Drago te plaise ! Merci pour ce commentaire, ça fait plaisir.

**Maud** : Oui explosif c'est le mot haha. Merci et on est déjà mercrediiii !

**Elorah** : Je suis contente que cette idée te plaise ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et voici la suite.

**PouleauPotter** : Ahah je suis contente que ça te plaise alors. Voici la suite.

**Pitouloulou** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. En ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de me relire correctement, j'avoue, mais tu as raison, je vais faire de mon mieux.

**Magoo** : Merciiiii !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Ah oui ce n'est pas le même Drago que dans La Couleur de l'Equinoxe ! Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Je prévois une vingtaine de chap ! Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas !

**Karine** : Aaah, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un reste quand même voir ce qui se passe ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de commenrce.

**Mearwyn** : Merci ! Ca me rassure ce que tu me dis. Voici la suite !

**LilyP. Wooz** : Oui, j'ai conscience que Drago ne se dévoile pas encore, mais promis ça viendra ! Laisse moi le temps ahah. Pour l'instant pas de Pansy, Neville tout ça, puisqu'il s'agit de la 1ère gen. De l'armée ! Tu en sauras plus bientôt !

**Lisou** : Merciiii. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**Liloumoultipass** : Merci Jean-Pierre ahah. Voici la suite !

**Passion Fugace** : Oula moi aussi je plains les recrues mdr. Oui drago ne se sent pas à sa place, mais tu verras pourquoi ( : Ahah oui, en effet, c'est un problème pour les relations dramione !

**Lilarose12** : Oulala merci ça me touche tellement ! Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font rougir !

**Keloush** : JE suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Merci de me suivre en tout cas, et de commenter comme toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le premier jour des entraînements. Drago l'avait redouté plus que tout autre. Parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait, et ce qui attendait les recrues. Non pas qu'il leur voulait tout le bien du monde – après tout, il ne les connaissait pas – mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un Général. Drago ne s'était jamais vu à la tête d'une foule, et encore moins d'une armée. Il avait l'âme sombre, certes, mais avant tout solitaire. Leader, il l'était sans doute. Mais certainement pas sous-fifre.

Observant de longues secondes la trace imprimée sur son bras, Drago se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le Lord, une année au paravent.

C'était son père qui lui avait dit que le Lord le demandait. Drago s'était rendu au Manoir Jedusor – appartenant autrefois à Tom Jedusor Sr. Il en avait fait un quartier général grandiose, et où seuls les plus fidèles étaient conviés pour les réunions de plus haute importance. Après sa victoire, il s'était fait Premier Ministre, avec en bras droit Yaxley, et Bellatrix. Lucius n'avait hérité d'aucun titre de noblesse, il n'était plus dans les favoris du Lord. Tandis que Drago, lui… Représentait ce que Voldemort n'avait jamais pu acquérir. Un héritier. Un enfant prodige.

Non pas qu'il s'en considérait le père, mais en tout cas, le mentor et le formateur. Car, si Voldemort s'espérait éternel, il n'était pas sot au point de ne prévoir aucun plan de secours. Ainsi, c'était tombé sur Drago. Drago qui avait du quitter le Manoir Malefoy pour s'installer au près de Voldemort dès la fin de la guerre. Drago qui participait à toutes les réunions.

Bien sûr, le Lord avait pris ses précautions. Un serment inviolable avait fait de Drago sa petite marionnette. Il lui était interdit de divulguer la moindre information glanée lors de réunion, et encore moins de trahir Voldemort. Sans quand, il se verrait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été plus que clair sur ce point.

Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas si mal vécu pendant quatre ans. La vie au Manoir était calme, et intéressante. On lui avait appris la magie la plus noire qui soit, et Voldemort en personne lui donnait parfois des cours de duels. Personne, Ô grand jamais, n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de s'opposer à Drago Malefoy, devenu petit protégé du Lord. Ca en avait fait jaser, mais personne n'avait osé le dire un peu trop fort. Bellatrix n'avait été que trop heureuse de voir son neveu monter ainsi les échelons, quant à son père, Drago ne l'avait jamais vu si fier. Quant à Narcissa… Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire, mais il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. On lui arrachait son unique fils, le fruit de ses entrailles. Guerre ou non, Narcissa restait une mère aimante et protectrice. Elle avait failli à sa tâche.

Et puis, Voldemort avait dévoilé un peu plus des ses projets pour Drago. Il l'avait convoqué et lui avait parlé, seul à seul. Drago se souvenait d'avoir eu le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il craignait ce qu'on allait lui demander de faire, ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour convaincre.

—J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Drago, avait commencé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix froide et cruelle. Il est temps pour toi de prendre ta place au sein de mon plan. Dans un an, jour pour jour, tu seras le plus jeune Général que l'Histoire n'ai jamais connu.

—Général, Monsieur ? avait murmuré Drago avec effroi.

Voldemort l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Et sans doute avait-il lu la peur et le refus dans l'esprit de Drago, car un sourire sans joie était né sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

—Ah Drago, murmura-t-il sans ciller. J'ai toujours su que tu serais le plus difficile à convaincre. Tu es si différent des autres, tu as tes idées propres, et tu es en marge du troupeau de moutons. Mais c'est ce que jamais chez toi. Tu me fais penser à moi, à ton âge.

Des frissons de dégoût avaient secoué l'échine de Drago. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu ressembler à Voldemort.

—Je ne suis pas assez fort pour mener une armée, Monsieur, avait tenté de le convaincre Drago.

Le rire froid et morbide de Voldemort avait résonné dans tout son bureau, et Drago avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Etait-il possible de tuer quelqu'un avec pour seule arme, un rire déchirant et inquiétant ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

—J'ai tout prévu, Drago. Tu as un an, jour pour jour, pour devenir l'homme de la situation. Tu pars pour Poudlard ce soir. Ta tante t'expliquera de quoi il en retourne. Je viendrai te voir une fois par semaine.

Il avait marqué une pause, comme pour ajouter quelque chose. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Quand l'entretien fut terminé, le Lord s'était retourné une dernière fois et lui avait fait une étrange promesse :

—Nous allons accomplir de grandes choses, toi et moi. Ne me déçois pas.

Et il s'en était allé. Il n'avait pas menti cependant.

—Drago ? appela Blaise en poussant doucement la porte.

Le grincement de la porte et la voix de Blaise sortirent Drago de sa léthargie. Il rabattit sa manche d'un coup sec et leva ses yeux clairs vers son ami. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

—J'ai cru que tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, expliqua Blaise en entrouvrant un peu plus la porte.

—Trop aimable de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire plein d'ironie, mais qui cachait une affection profonde. Les deux amis ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis Poudlard, et sans doute était-ce cela qui aidait Drago à tenir. La nonchalance et l'indifférence de Blaise rendait le quotidien plus supportable. C'était d'ailleurs Drago qui avait conseillé au Lord de prendre Blaise pour quatrième formateur, s'assurant par là-même un Second, un ami de confiance et une compagnie loyale à ses côtés.

—J'arrive, ajouta Drago.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était déjà pleine. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient chargés du réveil, à grand renfort de cri et de sortilèges, Drago en était certain.

Blaise et lui vinrent s'asseoir à la table des formateurs, où les deux autres étaient déjà en train de s'empiffrer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Pendant que les recrues se contentaient d'un café, d'un jus de fruit et de trois tartines beurrées, Crabbe et Goyle profitaient de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, de thé, de marmelade, de croissants et même de saucisses.

Voir le gras luire sur leur menton graisseux donna la nausée à Drago qui ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal. Il se demanda comme Crabbe et Goyle comptaient s'y prendre pour faire faire du sport aux recrues, alors qu'eux même étaient bien incapables de courir plus de dix mètres sans s'essouffler. Sans doute se contenteraient-ils de donner des ordres et de regarder.

Drago se servit un café noir et parcourut la salle du regard. Les recrues avaient l'air fatiguées. Surtout les siennes qui devaient être courbaturées, après leurs quatre-trois tours de la veille. Elles mangeaient en silence, sans se regarder. On n'entendait que le bruit des cuillères au fond des tasses et des verres qu'on repose. Désolant. Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi triste, songea Drago en avant la dernière gorgée de son café.

—On commence par quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Blaise d'une voix détendue.

Drago sortit de sa poche trois emplois du temps qu'il distribua aux autres.

—Pour l'instant, chaque groupe s'entraînera séparément. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, on mélangera les groupes.

—Pourquoi ? grogna Crabbe, un bout de saucisse coincé entre les dents.

Drago fit mine de ne pas entendre. Il détestait avoir des comptes à rendre, et il était clair qu'il n'en avait aucun pour Crabbe. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le comprendre, car il reposa son verre brutalement – sûrement pour attirer son attention – et répéta d'une voix forte :

—Pourquoi ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction, et Drago sentit son sang-froid perdre de sa superbe. Il approcha sa tête de celle de Crabbe et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

—Quand j'aurais des comptes à te rendre, tu seras le premier au courant Crabbe. En attendant, tu fais ce que je te dis. C'est clair ?

Crabbe soutint son regard de longues secondes, mais finit par capituler et détourna ses yeux porcins sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quant à Drago, il jeta un coup d'œil à Goyle qui semblait n'avoir rien à ajouter.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, chaque formateur se dirigea vers son groupe.

Drago arriva devant le sien, et attendit que tous les regards soient tournés vers lui pour prendre la parole.

—Entraînement physique. Tout le monde dans le parc.

Ils se levèrent en silence, et contournèrent leur banc pour se ranger en file indienne. Drago à leur tête, le petit groupe marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis passèrent les portes de chêne massif et s'aventurèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Celui-ci était immense, et Drago se perdit dans la contemplation de la verdure et des rares fleurs qui avaient survécu à la main des mangemorts. D'un pas ferme, il emmena ses recrues jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, où aurait lieu le premier entraînement physique.

—Bien, tous ceux à ma gauche, vous ferez cinq tours de terrain pour vous échauffer. Ceux à ma droite cinquante pompes, puis cinquante abdos. Puis on échangera.

Drago entendit quelques recrues soupirer, ou murmurer, mais dans l'ensemble, aucune n'osa se rebeller. Il s'était attendu à bien plus d'opposition que cela. Il fallait croire que, depuis quatre ans que le Lord l'avait emporté sur Potter, l'espoir avait déserté toute parcelle de leur esprit.

Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux groupes pour se mettre en marche, mais cinq minutes plus tard, les uns faisaient des tours de terrains quand les autres s'étaient allongés pour faire des pompes.

L'entraînement se passait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'une des recrues ne se blesse. C'était prévisible bien sûr, mais Drago avait espéré que ce n'arriverait pas dès le premier entraînement.

Quelqu'un était tombé, mais Drago ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait. Ils s'étaient tous agglutinés autour, et deux filles commençaient déjà à se pencher pour aider le malheureux. En s'approchant Drago vit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui ne devait pas peser plus de cinquante kilos. Il était verdâtre et se plaignait d'une douleur à la cheville. Marius Grind.

Drago se planta à ses côtés et regarda les deux filles qui tentaient de l'aider. Evidemment, Granger faisait partie du lot.

—Je vous interdis de l'aider, dit Drago d'une voix calme.

—Mais enfin, il s'est peut être cassé quelque chose, répliqua Granger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se défiant l'un l'autre. Granger ne lâcha pas l'affaire cependant, et se pencha pour passer un bras dans le dos de Marius.

—J'ai dis non, grogna Drago en empoignant Granger.

Il lui tira sur le poignet et l'écarta de Marius. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais Drago serrait bien trop fort. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle cessa de gesticuler qu'il relâcha légèrement la pression, sans pour autant la laisser libre de ses mouvements.

—Lève-toi, dit-il à Marius.

Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal, boitillant sur sa cheville déjà enflée.

—Tu fais trois allers retour jusqu'à la Cabane, là-bas, ajouta Drago en pointant l'ancienne cabane du Garde Chasse, à trois cent mètres de là. Si tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

Sa voix était dure et ne tolérait aucun échec. Marius pâlit, mais ne dit rien. Il prit un air résolu et se mit à courir tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cabane. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, car il était clair que Marius n'aurait pas de seconde chance. A côté de Drago, Granger trépignait.

—C'est ridicule, murmura-t-elle, sans doute plus pour elle-même que pour le reste du groupe.

—Granger, fais-moi cinq tours du Terrain de Quidditch, ça m'évitera d'entendre tes commentaires.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour le lui dire, mais il l'entendit soupirer. Quant il se retourna enfin, elle était déjà en train de courir. Au moins, elle ne se rebellait que pour les autres. Quand il s'agissait d'elle, Granger était bien plus docile.

La journée s'était déroulée ainsi. Dans le calme, et en silence. Drago avait presque été déçu. Après tout, si lui-même avait été recruté de force dans une telle armée, il était certain qu'il se serait rebellé. Mais eux n'avaient rien fait. Ils s'étaient contentés d'obéir aux ordres et de baisser les yeux quand ils croisaient le regard de Drago.

Après l'entraînement physique, Drago avait donné un cours de Duel. Pour cela, il avait distribué une baguette à chacun – qui serait récupérée à la fin de l'entrainement – et avait commencé par les bases des sorts de défense, puis quelques sorts offensifs. La plus part maniait leur baguette plus ou moins correctement, mais quelques uns avaient eu des difficultés à lancer un simple Protego.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Drago était déjà fatigué par tant de médiocrité.

—Alors, comme ça s'est passé ? demanda Blaise en arrivant à son tour.

—Ils sont plus nuls les uns que les autres.

—Pareil. Mais aucun problème d'autorité. Bizarre, non ?

Drago leva les yeux vers Blaise. Son ami avait mis le doigt sur ce qui l'avait intrigué, lui aussi. Blaise non plus n'avait pas rencontré de problème de rébellion, alors qu'en était-il de Crabbe et Goyle ?

—Quoi ? demanda Blaise.

—Rien, rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Crabbe et Goyle ne firent aucun commentaire sur leurs entraînements respectifs. Drago se demanda s'ils avaient eut des soucis d'autorité, mais ne posa pas de questions, sachant pertinemment que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il serait le premier au courant. Et puis, il ne lui restait plus quelques minutes pour achever son repas, avant d'enchaîner sur l'entraînement à la résistance psychologique. Sans doute celui qu'il redoutait le plus.

Quand l'heure sonna – Bellatrix avait ensorcelé la cloche de l'école pour qu'elle sonne en concordance avec les nouveaux horaires – Drago se leva à nouveau et rassembla son groupe qui le suivit jusqu'aux cachots et aux cellules d'isolement.

Des bancs avaient été installés dans le fond de la pièce et il y fit asseoir ses recrues avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers la salle voisine où il récupéra une norme caisse qui contenait des dizaines de bouteilles d'eau.

Des regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui quand il revint, ainsi chargé, mais personne n'eut le temps de poser de question, car déjà, Drago avait posé la caisse dans un coin et avait commencé.

—Qui a déjà été confronté ici, au sortilège de l'imperium ?

Sur les tentes recrues qui constituaient le groupe deux, seules trois levèrent la main.

—Qui a déjà subi le sortilège Doloris ? continua Drago.

Une seule main se leva. Et pour l'avoir vu se lever de bien nombreuses fois, Drago n'eut même pas besoin de voir à qui elle appartenait pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de celle de Granger. Evidemment. Elle était la seule à avoir combattu pour l'Ordre du Phénix, la seule à avoir été dans les premières lignes de cette guerre. La seule à avoir connu la réalité dure et cruelle de la guerre. Pendant que les autres se cachaient dans les jupons de leur mère.

—Granger, lève-toi.

Celle-ci s'exécuta.

—Décris à tes camarades, l'effet du sortilège Doloris.

Granger sembla pâlir, mais ne se démonta pas.

—Le sort Doloris s'attaqua à tout votre système nerveux. Il fait se contracter tout vos muscles et lance des décharges électriques à toutes vos terminaisons nerveuses, de telle sorte que vous ne pouvez plus rien ressentir, si ce n'est la douleur, dit-elle d'un air docte.

Drago la regarda fixement avant d'applaudir à deux mains, d'un air mauvais.

—Merci Granger, mais je ne te demandais pas un cours. Je veux que tu leurs dises ce que l'on ressent.

Granger le fixa du regard, et elle se mit à parler. Sans jamais ciller, sans jamais détourner les yeux, comme si elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

—Ca fait mal. Terriblement mal. En fait, ça fait tellement mal, qu'on a envie de mourir, pour que tout s'arrête. Ca vous prend de part en part, comme transpercé par une lame chauffée à blanc. Mais vous ne criez pas. Pas que nous ne voulez pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Parce que chacun de vos muscles est tellement crispé que même ouvrir la bouche pour hurler serait trop douloureux. Vous ne pouvez que subir, et attendre que cela cesse. Mais ça ne cesse jamais vraiment. Parce qu'une fois que vous avez été touché, vous appréhendez chaque jour que cela recommence. Et c'est sans doute là, la pire douleur. Celle de savoir qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, et que ce sera plus douloureux encore.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago, tandis qu'il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

—Merci Granger. C'est exactement ça. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Puis s'adressant au reste du groupe :

—Le sortilège de Doloris ne s'apprivoise pas. Vous pouvez le subir autant de fois que possible, vous ne vous y habituerez jamais. Car il s'attaque directement au système nerveux, et que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler votre corps. En revanche, ajouta-t-il, le sort de l'imperium, lui, s'apprivoise. Cela fera l'objet de l'entraînement Magique de cet après-midi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons d'abord vérifier votre tolérance à la douleur, puis nous finirons avec un épouvantard, afin que chacun connaisse la plus grande peur des autres. Est-ce assez clair ?

Personne ne répondit, mais Drago en déduit qu'ils avaient compris où il voulait en venir.

—Bien, Granger on commence par toi. Place-toi devant moi.

L'intéressée – qui avait comprit depuis bien longtemps ce qui l'attendait – ne se démonta pas et s'extirpa du groupe. Elle vint se placer en face de Drago, laissant cinq mètres les séparés et attendant patiemment que le sort ne la frappe.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa baguette, et sans un mot, sans même que quiconque ne s'y attende, Granger se mit à se tordre de douleur. Il avait suffit à Drago de penser le sortilège pour qu'elle se mette à le ressentir.

Granger était à présent allongée sur le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle ne criait pas, mais on voyait la douleur le défigurer, et déformer chacun de ses traits. Drago attendit qu'une seconde s'écoule avant de toute arrêter. Une minute, c'était déjà un bon score, et puis il ne voulait pas rendre folle la seule qui mettait un peu de piment à ses cours.

Quand l'effet du sort se fut dissipé, Granger se releva péniblement.

—Pas mal, Granger.

—C'est tout ce que t'as, Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire, et se contenta d'ajouter :

—Prends une bouteille d'eau et va t'asseoir. Au suivant.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, toutes les recrues passa sous les sorts experts de Drago. Celui-ci s'appliquait à les lancer à chaque fois de la même manière et de la même intensité. Il attendait qu'une minute s'écoule pour arrêter. Si la recrue se levait toute seule, c'était qu'elle était prête, pour les autres, il y aurait plus de boulot. Plus de trois quarts des résultats furent satisfaisants.

—Bien, dit Drago quand le dernier fut passé. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à pire. Maintenant que nous connaissons votre résistance à la douleur, nous allons passer à votre résistance à la peur. Tout le monde s'est retrouvé au moins une fois devant un Epouvantard ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, au grand soulagement de Drago qui ne se voyait pas donner, en plus, un cours théorique sur les effets des épouvantards et la manière de s'en débarrasser.

—Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas question de le battre, mais de lister vos plus grandes peurs. Car c'est grâce à cela que vous parviendrez à vous blinder, psychologiquement parlant. Mettez vous en rang.

Pendant que les recrues se mettaient en file indienne, Drago tira à deux mains une énorme malle noire qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, juste à côté de celle des bouteilles dos. Il la plaça devant les recrues et se mit lui-même derrière, de manière à ouvrir le couvercle sans que l'épouvantard ne le voit. Avant de commencer, il se munit d'une plume et d'un calepin.

—Prêts ? C'est parti.

D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la malle.

Le premier de la file était Carter Lloyd, celui qui avait adressé la parole à Drago, la veille. Il n'avait pas fière allure car le sortilège Doloris avait été une étape difficile pour ce grand gaillard. Démuni de sa baguette, Carte avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise quand l'épouvantard se transforma sous ses yeux en une énorme boîte en verre, clause, et dans la quelle on pouvait voir Carter en personne. Le Carter-épouvantard se débattait à l'intérieur, tentant de s'en échapper par tous les moyens. Mais plus il se débattait et plus les parois de verre se rapprochaient les unes des autres, jusqu'à devenir un véritable cercueil de verre. Ainsi donc, Carte était claustrophobe.

Et la séance s'enchaîna, comme un engrenage parfaitement huilé. Après Carte vint le tour de Hamilton, Keegan, Jackson, Green, Hopkins, et tous les autres. Leurs peurs étaient toutes surmontables, pour quiconque ne les subissait pas. Le vertige, le feu, les insectes en tous genres, les tigres, les serpents, les parents violents, et la mort des proches. Puis vint le tour de Granger. Encore et toujours.

Quand elle se plaça devant l'épouvantard, Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait bien apparaître devant elle. Etait-elle sujette aux peurs communes ? Il en doutait. Granger avait vu bien des choses, et sans doute avait-elle vaincu ses peurs primaires. Mais qu'en était-il de ses peurs viscérales ? Celles qu'on ne vainc pas, mais avec les quelles on apprend à vivre ?

Le viol. Voilà quelle était la plus grande peur de Granger. L'épouvantard se transforma en un homme capuchonné – et toute ressemblance avec un mangemort n'était sûrement pas fortuite. Il s'approcha d'elle avec assurance, tandis que Granger était pétrifiée par la peur. L'homme s'avançait de plus en plus près jusqu'à poser ses mains sur elle. Ce fut l'électrochoc pour Granger qui commença à se débattre. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus l'homme s'accrochait, l'allongeant sur le sol, posant ses mains sur des zones interdites. C'en était trop.

—Ridiculus, grogna Drago en levant sa baguette sur l'épouvantard qui se transforma soudain en une peluche hideuse avant de retourner dans sa malle.

Drago ne regarda pas Granger une seule seconde. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux, une façon de lui laisser sa dignité sûrement, et de repousser la malle jusqu'au fond de la classe. Alors, c'était ce cela dont avait peur Granger ? C'était tellement étrange. Drago avait pensé à tout, mais pas à ça. Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé Granger – et c'était un euphémisme – il l'avait toujours trouvé courageuse. Et la voir ainsi, amoindrie et victime d'une peur telle que celle du viol était plus qu'intriguant. C'en était même inquiétant. Pour en avoir une telle peur, se pouvait-il que Granger eut déjà vécu pareille atrocité ?

Drago secoua la tête. Quand bien même, ça ne le regardait pas, et ça l'intéressait encore moins. Il devait se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Du reste, les recrues n'étaient que des pions sur l'immense échiquier de Voldemort. Il ça devait le rester pour Drago aussi.

—Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire. Direction l'entraînement de Magie Noire.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est finiiiiiii. Pour l'instant en tout cas, jusqu'à mercredi prochain ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! D'ailleurs, vous pensez que Drago a fait quoi pendant 1 an, avant Poudlard ?

Ah, et je voulais vous poser une question d'ailleurs, en parlant de commentaires. Est-ce que vous préférez que je vous réponde dans chaque chapitre ou bien que je vous réponde par MP ? Parce que les MP sont aussi pratiques pour échanger, mais quand c'est dans le chapitre, tout le monde profite des réponses. Bref dites vous ce que vous en pensez, et je ferais comme vous préférez !

Bisous et à mercredi, si vous êtes sages !

(PS : je n'ai pas le temps de relire, demain concours blanc, mais je cherche un bêta reader, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, MPottez moi !)


	4. Selection

_Et voilà c'est mercredi ! Et qui dit mercredi, dit chapitre ! _

_La suite donc des aventures de Drago le Général de Voldemort, dont le passé reste malgré tout bien mystérieux. J'espère que ça vous plaira, car on commence peu à peu à entrer dans le vif du sujet !_

_Vous avez été moins nombreuses sur le précédent chapitre à lire et à commenter, et j'avoue avoir eu peur de vous perdre en chemin, de ne pas vous divertir et tout ça, et puis je me suis dis que ce n'était pas juste de s'arrêter car il y avait quand même des personnes qui avaient pris le temps de lire et même de commenter. Alors mille merci, encore et encore, car que serait un auteur sans ses lecteurs ?_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier Keloush qui a fait la correction des chapitres précédents ! _

_**Keloush**__ : Merci ! Préparer Poudlard pendant 1 an ? c'est sacrément long non ?_

_**Leolili**__ : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, voici la suite en tout cas. Et oui Drago n'est pas si horrible que cela, il a mis de l'eau dans son vin ! _

_**Nadra**__ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._

_**Mearwyn**__ : Merci pour ce commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !_

_**Mini Mimi Lili**__ : Aaah, je suis contente que tu adores alors ! Mais non Drago est cool dans le fond ahah. Bon courage pour tes concours en tout cas !_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Merciiiiii. Aaaah pour Hermione nous verrons bien._

_**Passion Fugace**__ : Étonnant pour le peu de résistance, n'est-ce pas ?:/ Je me demande ce que serait l'épouvantard de Drago. Peut être de lire la déception de son père dans ses yeux ? Qui sait. _

_**Elorah**__ : Voldemort est complètement fou, on est d'accord ahah. Merci d'avoir laissé ce commentaire, j'adore vous voir vous poser des questions car ça me remet moi-même en question, alors mille merci !_

_**LadyCocoMalefoy**__ : Exact, on est bien mal parti:/ Mais bon, impossible n'est pas Dramione. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci d'être au rdv !_

_**Ballerine**__ : Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la correction, mais merci c'est adorable de t'être proposée ! Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Toc toc toc.

Trois coups frappés sèchement sur la porte de bois des appartements de Drago. Celui-ci, installé à son bureau, était en train de rédiger les emplois du temps de la semaine. Il savait que ce moment ne tarderait pas à arriver, qu'on viendrait lui demander des comptes. Depuis plus d'un mois que l'entraînement intensif des recrues avait commencé, il n'avait envoyé que deux lettres à Voldemort pour lui assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

Il n'avait pas donné de détails, après tout, Voldemort s'intéressait-il aux progrès de Richard Goldstein ? Des plaintes à propos des repas de Poudlard ? Ou encore du fait que Samantha Lloyd faisait des terreurs nocturnes ? Drago en doutait. Alors il se contentait d'écrire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait entendre, que tout allait bien, et que les entraînements se passaient comme il avait été convenus : dans le calme et la discipline.

La discipline… Même un mois après, Drago s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point il était facile de diriger ces troupes. Pas une seule fois, une recrue n'avait osé s'opposer à un formateur, et encore moins à fuir. Blaise avait fait la même constatation. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils mettaient cette docilité sur le compte de leur autorité naturelle – hélas inexistante. Drago s'était pourtant essayé à leur faire comprendre que la torture qu'ils infligeaient à leurs recrues n'était pas la seule méthode à leur disposition pour se faire obéir, mais ils étaient restés sourds à toute recommandation.

Malgré tout, Drago restait prudent. Comme convenu avec le Lord, il s'était déniché un mouchard, une recrue peu scrupuleuse qui n'hésitait pas à laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'entraînement. Son mouchard s'appelait Abigail Holmes. C'était une petite garce de vingt-deux ans, qui avait autrefois étudié à Serpentard et avait eu l'occasion de passer une ou deux nuits dans la chambre de Drago. De ce fait, elle pensait avoir le privilège d'être plus proche de son formateur que l'étaient les autres. Or, cette proximité ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se montrer trop froid ni trop cruel envers la jeune femme s'il voulait s'assurer des comptes rendus fidèles et quotidiens de ce qui se passait dans les douches, les dortoirs et tous les endroits où Drago n'accompagnait pas ses recrues.

Drago fut sorti de ses pensées par le grincement caractéristique de la porte de sa chambre.

—On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? grogna-t-il sans même se retourner.

Le parfum de sa tante avaient déjà empli la pièce. C'était une odeur forte et sucrée, entêtante même mais qui avait toujours donné à Drago des haut-le-cœur. Bellatrix avait été un temps très proche de Drago, à l'époque où il se cherchait et que sa propre figure maternelle ne lui convenait pas. Narcissa était la fleur fragile et influençable de la famille Black, et longtemps Drago lui en avait voulu d'être aussi faible. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris. Il avait compris que sa mère n'était pas faible, elle était humaine, et une mère aimante qui faisait passer les besoins de son fils avant les idéologies de son époux. Et pour cela, il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à sa mère combien il l'aimait. Celle-ci était morte de chagrin, l'année précédente, sans que Drago n'ait l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

—Mais je suis chez toi comme chez moi, mon cher neveu.

A mon plus grand dam, songea Drago avec amertume. Même à l'intérieur de ses propres appartements, Drago n'était pas chez lui. Et sa tante se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Toujours accoudé à son bureau, Drago tendit l'oreille. Il savait qu'elle s'approcherait, car c'était sa façon de s'approprier l'autre, de le dominer, de le gouverner.

Il entendit ses talons claquer régulièrement sur le parquet, jusqu'à ce qu'une main aux longs ongles noirs se pose sur son épaule. Drago se sentit frissonner, de dégoût, d'amertume, de regret aussi. Le regret de ne pas avoir une famille digne de ce nom, de n'avoir pour père qu'un lâche et pour tante qu'une folle à lier.

—Le maître s'impatiente, il ne veut pas perdre son temps et son énergie avec des recrues qui n'en valent pas la peine, lui susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille.

—Ce n'est pas son temps, c'est le mien, répliqua Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir sa tante se figer sur place. Elle sembla horrifiée et recula de deux pas. Ses grands yeux noirs reflétaient les flammes de l'enfer, tandis qu'elle plaquait une main théâtrale sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

—Comment oses-tu parler ainsi ? Le maître a été trop bon avec toi Drago, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant.

Drago ne répondit rien. Lui être reconnaissant ? Sa tante était pourtant au courant de l'enfer qu'avait vécu Drago, elle savait qu'il n'était rien d'autre que la poupée, la marionnette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qu'il espérait former à son image. Mais personne n'avait demandé son avis à Drago, et s'il avait eu à le donner, ce n'était sûrement pas la vie qu'il avait espéré mener.

—Le maître veut que tu ne gardes que les cent meilleures recrues. Tu m'envoies celles qui ne sont pas au niveau. Compris ?

Silencieux, Drago acquiesça. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Le Lord ordonnait, et il se devait d'obéir. Bellatrix sembla satisfaite, car un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres minces. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, Drago aurait été persuadé de voir luire la fierté dans les prunelles de sa tante. Hélas, Bellatrix n'aimait personne assez fort pour éprouver ce genre de sentiment, mis à part Voldemort en personne, sans doute.

—Ne le déçois pas, Drago.

—Alors laisse-moi faire mon travail, répliqua Drago en se redressant.

—Je suis là pour te conseiller.

—Tu es là pour me surveiller.

Un sourire entendu naquit sur les lèvres de Bellatrix. Elle ne démentit pas.

—Toi et les autres formateurs ferez les sélections le week-end prochain. Vous mélangerez les équipes et choisirez à quatre qui reste et qui part. Pas de favoritisme – ni sur le sang, ni sur les affinités. Le maître veut une hétérogénéité maximum.

Si l'on suivait l'idéologie de Voldemort, l'hétérogénéité n'avait pas sa place dans la GUER. Pourtant, il avait fait le choix de mélanger les Sangs-Purs et les Nés-Moldus, et de les loger à la même enseigne. Mais bien sûr, comme le Lord l'avait si bien dit, ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer des premières lignes, de la chair à saucisse que l'on envoie au front pour jauger des capacités de l'ennemi.

Drago se leva de sa chaise.

Sa tante était légèrement plus petite que lui, aussi prit-il un malin plaisir à baisser les yeux pour mieux la regarder. Celle-ci dut se sentir bien moins à son avantage, car elle recula de quelques centimètres avant de lui adresser un ultime sourire mauvais.

—Bien. A très bientôt alors.

—C'est ça, à très bientôt, chère tante.

Et sans plus de ménagement, il raccompagna sa tante jusqu'à la porte, avant de la lui claquer sur le nez. Drago retourna derrière son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste vif. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur fruitée de sa tante, et sentait la nausée lui monter. Plus jamais il ne voulait d'elle dans sa chambre, et la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait, il prendrait bien soin de la retrouver dans une salle de classe, où son parfum ne viendrait pas s'emparer de tous les tissus que l'on pouvait trouver aux alentours.

Drago resta dans sa chambre de longues heures. Il ne voulait pas recroiser sa tante. Il était à peu près certain qu'elle s'était faufilée jusqu'aux appartements de Crabbe et de Goyle – ses deux chiens fidèles – pour s'assurer que les ordres seraient suivis. En ne les disant qu'à Drago, elle aurait pris le risque de ne pas être écoutée, mais à présent que trois formateurs sur quatre étaient au courant de la sélection qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, elle pouvait être certaine que personne ne désobéirait au Lord.

Bellatrix avait toujours eu plus de jugeote que son maître, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son neveu. Sans doute le connaissait-elle bien, ou peut être craignait-elle que le sang de Narcissa, si douce, si faible, ne vienne entacher la volonté de Drago de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le fait été qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé Drago sans surveillance et s'était toujours arrangée pour qu'il obéisse aux ordres.

Les ordres, Drago ne les avait jamais occultés. Et il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il était pieds et poings liés, et devait se plier aux désirs du premier Ministre. Il avait une semaine pour organiser les sélections qui auraient lieux le week-end suivant. Jamais dimanche n'avait été aussi pénible. Drago passa une grande partie de son après-midi à organiser les entraînements en fonction des sélections. Et quand l'heure de la douche sonna, il n'en avait pas terminé la moitié. Il soupira à l'idée de passer la nuit entière sur de telles futilités.

Drago posa sa plume à côté de son parchemin, et fit craquer ses phalanges avec nonchalance. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et la douche était le meilleur moyen de se détendre.

Il y avait une douche personnelle, dans les appartements de Drago, mais une toute autre idée lui était venue à l'esprit. La salle de bain des préfets n'avait sans doute pas servi depuis des années, et il était certain que les trois autres n'avaient pas eu l'idée de s'y rendre. Une immense baignoire d'eau chaude parfumée était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Drago. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et s'empara d'une serviette de bain, étendue sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de quitter ses appartements.

Toutes les recrues étaient déjà rassemblées dans les immenses salles de bains aménagées récemment. Une paroi séparait celles des filles et celles des garçons, mais du reste, il n'y avait aucune pudeur à avoir, car toutes les cabines de douche étaient en verre transparent. Les formateurs – tous des hommes – ne se rendaient jamais dans la salle de bain des filles. Drago en avait donné l'ordre. Des elfes de maison avaient été réquisitionnés pour les surveiller, tandis que les garçons étaient toujours accompagnés de deux formateurs.

Ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Blaise et Crabbe.

Avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, Drago fit un détour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, du côté des garçons. L'eau brûlante qui coulait à flot faisait s'échapper des douches un épais nuage de vapeur, si bien qu'on ne voyait que les contours incertains des recrues qui allaient et venaient entre les douches et les lavabos. Blaise était adossé au mur du fond, les bras croisés, et regardait d'un air absent ses recrues. Quand il croisa le regard de Drago, il eut un petit sourire.

—C'est pas ton tour de garde, que je sache Malefoy.

—Je venais voir si tu voulais que je te frotte le dos, Zabini, répliqua Drago d'un air goguenard.

Blaise eut un petit rire rauque. Il était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre, sur leur droite. Tous deux tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir une recrue retomber sur le sol carrelé et mouillé. Clark Salmon venait de glisser sur un morceau de savon. Si personne n'osa rire aux éclats, quelques sourires naquirent de part et d'autre de la salle de bain. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'un garçon aidait Salmon à se relever.

—Rien de cassé ? demanda Blaise qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

—Non, non, ça va aller, grogna Salmon dont les joues étaient en feu.

Il se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette, qui flottait paresseusement dans une flaque d'eau.

—Va voir Crabbe, demande lui une serviette sèche.

Blaise était sans doute le formateur le plus aimé de la GUER. Il était sympathique, souriant et ne criait jamais. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rabaisser les gens et encore moins de torturer. Ses recrues disaient de lui qu'il était un formidable formateur et qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur lui. Et Drago les comprenait. Blaise était devenu au fil du temps son meilleur ami, et c'était sans doute parce qu'il était aux antipodes de son ami. Blaise, sa peau foncée et son sourire serein donnait l'impression d'un véritable être solaire, quand Drago n'était que pâleur et froideur. Sans doute se complétaient-ils bien.

—Tu es un vrai papa poule, s'amusa Drago quand Clark fut parti.

—Ils n'ont pas demandé à être là, eux-non plus. Autant rendre ça plus agréable à vivre.

—On n'est pas dans une foutue colonie de vacances, Blaise.

—Je sais, mais on n'est pas en prison non plus.

Sans doute avait-il raison, mais aux yeux de Drago, Poudlard s'apparentait plus à une prison qu'à une colonie de vacances. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la remarque cependant, car Clark revenait déjà, un air hébété sur le visage.

—Je ne trouve pas Mr. Crabbe, expliqua-t-il.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

—Il est à l'entrée des douches normalement, dit Blaise, surpris. Tu ne l'as pas vu en entrant, Drago ?

Drago hocha la tête : non, il n'avait pas vu Crabbe, et c'était étrange puisque celui-ci était de surveillance ce soir là. Alors s'il n'était pas dans les douches des garçons, où pouvait-il bien être ?

— Donne-lui sa serviette, murmura Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à Salmon. Je vais chercher Crabbe.

Il tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin parmi l'épaisse vapeur et les recrues trempées qui constituaient la jungle de la salle de bain. Quand il arriva à l'entrée de celle-ci, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Crabbe ne s'y trouvait pas et ne s'y était sans doute pas trouvé très longtemps. Drago sentit la colère monter peu à peu en lui.

Il sortit dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de le voir revenir en courant, prétextant une envie pressante ou Merlin savait quoi. Mais il n'en fut rien et Drago dut se mettre à sa recherche, préparant par la même occasion une diatribe colérique.

Mais il ne chercha pas longtemps. Il fut vite alerté par des cris qui provenaient directement de la salle de bain des filles. Évidemment, songea Drago qui connaissait les penchants presque pervers de Crabbe. Fou de rage, il se précipita jusqu'aux douches des filles et y entra sans ménagement. Autour de lui, les recrues regardaient toutes dans la même direction. Dans la dernière cabine de douche, Crabbe était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. A côté, une fille de son groupe, complètement nue, se tenait horrifiée contre le mur et tremblait de tout son corps.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Crabbe s'était faufilé jusqu'à la salle de bain des filles et s'était approché de la fille en question. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait – ou du moins tenté de faire – et était trop heureux que sa pauvre victime se soit retournée contre lui.

—Donnez-lui un peignoir, grogna Drago en détournant les yeux.

Il avait longtemps été un homme à femme. La fin de ses années Poudlard avait vu de nombreuses filles se glisser dans sa chambre de préfet, une fois la nuit venue, mais depuis plus de deux ans à présent, Drago n'avait plus touché de femmes. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, et qu'il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus l'adolescent titillé par ses hormones, ni ce coureur de jupons qui n'avait aucun autre souci que celui de savoir combien il en embrasserait en une soirée.

Et il était hors de question de s'enticher d'une des recrues.

Jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à Crabbe, Drago releva les yeux et observa les filles une à une.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Personne n'osa répondre. Car chacune d'entre elle savait que la sentence serait terrible pour celle qui avait osé assommer l'un des formateurs. Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que le bourreau de Crabbe n'était autre que sa victime. Celle-ci tremblait dans les bras d'une de ses camarades.

—Comment tu t'appelles ? la questionna Drago.

—Marilyn, Mr., Marilyn Carrington.

—Et bien Marilyn, on dirait que nous avons un problème.

Il crut entendre toutes les filles autour de lui retenir leur souffle. Elles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres, attendant douloureusement que la sentence ne tombe pour la pauvre Marilyn. Mais au moment où Drago allait répondre, Blaise arriva en courant. Essoufflé, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago pour reprendre son souffle, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à Crabbe.

Drago ne douta pas une seule seconde que Blaise comprit la situation en une seconde.

—Mr. Crabbe a glissé et s'est cogné contre la paroi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Toutes les filles se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, puis l'une d'entre elle s'avança légèrement et dit d'une voix claire :

—Oui. Il était venu chercher du savon pour les garçons et il a glissé.

Granger, évidemment. Qui d'autre pour inventer une telle histoire. Si Crabbe pouvait être sacrément con, il ne l'était sans doute pas au point de glisser sur une savonnette. A peine vêtue d'une serviette, Granger regardait sans ciller les deux formateurs, sans doute prête à répondre à un interrogatoire poussé. Elle fut surprise cependant.

—Bien, l'affaire est close alors, avec toute cette vapeur, il n'a pas du voir où il mettait les pieds, décréta Blaise.

Drago regarda Blaise fixement. Ni lui, ni Blaise ne croyait une seule seconde à cette histoire. Crabbe avait sûrement dû profiter de l'absence de Blaise pour se faufiler jusque dans les douches des filles, il avait choisi sa proie et avait tenté de la soumettre. Marilyn avait dû crier et attirer l'attention des autres, et en même temps – forte de son entraînement physique – elle avait dû se débattre. Peut être lui avait-elle donné un coup de pied bien placé, ou bien s'était-elle contentée de l'assommer contre le mur. Le fait était qu'elle avait réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le plan de Blaise était loin d'être sot néanmoins. Car avec cette version officielle, personne n'était en tort. Sauf peut être la savonnette. Crabbe n'étant pas accusé de s'être introduit chez les filles pour autre chose que du savon ne pouvait pas dénoncer Marilyn de l'avoir assommé. Après tout, il aurait bien tort de relancer cette affaire, car la lumière aurait très certainement été faite sur ses attitudes plus que déplacées envers les filles.

Les filles ne semblaient pas croire à leur chance. Granger ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, tandis que Blaise et Drago passaient tous deux un bras dans le dos de Crabbe pour le relever.

** x**

Le week-end des sélections arriva bien plus rapidement que Drago ne l'avait espéré. La veille, chaque formateur avait expliqué à son groupe le déroulement du week-end et ce qui en résulterait.

—Vous serez mélangés avec les autres groupes et passerez donc une épreuve par demi-journée, leur avait expliqué Drago. Le samedi matin sera réservé au duel magique. Vous tirerez au sort votre binôme et devrez vous battre en duel jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit K.O. Le samedi après-midi, vous serez notés sur votre pratique de la Magie Noire. Puis le dimanche matin, nous testerons votre résistance psychologique et enfin, nous terminerons l'après-midi sur le combat physique. Des questions ?

Bien sûr, Granger en avait une.

—Pourquoi nous mettre le combat physique en dernier, alors que nous serons tous exténués ?

—Parce que vous serez tous exténués, Granger, répliqua Drago d'un air las. Vous êtes une armée, et notre but est justement de voir comment vous vivez tous ces entraînements, et s'y vous y survivrez en temps de guerre.

Ça avait dû lui suffire, car elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus, mais Drago aurait mis sa main à couper que son cerveau était entré en ébullition. Si elle n'avait pas été Née-Moldue, Granger aurait sans doute fait un parfait Général et une fine stratège.

** x**

Les sélections avaient été une horreur.

D'abord, parce qu'après seulement un mois d'entraînement, la plupart des recrues étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nul. Il n'était alors plus question de garder les meilleures, mais de sélectionner les moins nulles. Ce qui, au vu des résultats que chacun avait, ne donnait guère de place à plus de trois ou quatre recrues par groupe. Or, Bellatrix avait été claire, ils devaient sélectionner cent recrues, pas une de plus, pas une de moins

Ensuite, sélectionner des recrues à quatre s'était révélé particulièrement pénible. Si Blaise était le plus souvent d'accord avec Drago, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir une tendresse toute particulière pour la contradiction, et à chaque recrue que Drago voulait éjecter, ils trouvaient toujours à redire.

Le dimanche midi, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre rassemblés dans une salle de classe pour faire le point sur les recrues à garder ou non, l'atmosphère était tendue.

—On garde Muller, répliqua Goyle de sa voix bourrue.

—Son tour de poitrine ne suffit pas à faire d'elle une bonne recrue, répliqua Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

—Elle est toujours mieux que Carrington, répliqua Crabbe.

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent un bref instant. Tous deux savaient pertinemment pourquoi Crabbe voulait se débarrasser de Marilyn. Si cette dernière n'était pas retenue, elle ne serait plus au château pour colporter des rumeurs – qui n'en étaient pas – sur Crabbe. Il pourrait alors recommencer tout à loisir.

Ils débattirent de longues minutes, créant peu à peu un brouillon de liste. Après tout, la dernière épreuve n'avait pas eu lieu et de nombreuses choses pouvaient encore changer.

Quand l'heure de l'ultime épreuve arriva, Drago demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait été transformée en salle de sport, ou du moins, de boxe, car un immense carré de tapis trônait au milieu de ce qui était quelques minutes plus tôt leur réfectoire. Crabbe prit la parole sans demander l'avis des autres :

—Nous allons vous répartir par groupe de deux, et vous viendrez combattre sur le tapis jusqu'à mettre l'autre K.O.

Un murmure s'éleva du groupe de recrues. Déjà la veille, ils avaient du mettre leur adversaire K.O. lors des duels et certains ne s'en étaient pas vraiment remis. Deux recrues avaient déclaré forfait et quitteraient Poudlard le soir même.

La consigne était claire cependant et les formateurs passèrent les dix minutes qui suivirent à former les binômes. Tout était fait au hasard et de manière traditionnelle : il y avait deux sacs de toile remplis de petits morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels étaient écrits les prénoms des recrues. Il suffisait de tirer un papier dans le premier sac et un autre dans le second, et le binôme était formé. Rien de plus simple. Et rien de plus cruel.

Et le sort décida de s'acharner sur Granger. Ce fut Drago qui tira son nom et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand il tira de l'autre côté le prénom du garçon le plus musclé et le plus lourd de Poudlard : Arthur McLain. Le seul avantage d'Hermione était que la matière s'était essentiellement concentrée dans les muscles de McLain, plus que dans sa cervelle.

Drago n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac, à l'instant même où il avait tiré les deux noms. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'envoyer Granger à la potence, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, il trouvait ce binôme tellement injuste qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la retenir par le bras avant qu'elle ne monte sur le ring.

—Tu peux t'en sortir, si tu t'y prends correctement, dit-il entre ses dents.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Malefoy, répliqua Granger, ce type fait trois fois mon poids et deux fois ma taille.

—Tu es plus petite et plus agile, si tu n'envoies pas les coups, essaie au moins de les éviter.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux noisettes.

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car déjà, Crabbe criait le nom de Granger de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Drago espérait que ses conseils suffiraient.

Mais malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas.

Avec ses cinquante kilos et ses trente centimètres de moins, Granger ne tint pas longtemps. Si les premières minutes, elle esquiva les coups avec rapidité et fluidité, elle ne se remit pas du premier coup de poing que lui affubla McLain dans les côtes.

Drago regardait le spectacle sans un mot. Dans ses poches, ses poings serrés avaient fait blanchir ses jointures, des petits croissants de lune s'étaient formés à l'intérieur de ses paumes, à force de s'y enfoncer les ongles. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il se retenait à chaque nouveau coup d'hurler « Ça suffit maintenant ». Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'était Granger et qu'elle ne soit pas sélectionnée était sans doute la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Drago.

Pourtant, quand McLain porta son ultime coup à Granger, Drago sentit son estomac se révulser. Le poing de McLain s'abattit brutalement contre l'arcade de son adversaire et un craquement lugubre laissa entendre qu'un os s'était brisé. Granger ne se releva pas et le combat fut terminé. Ce fut l'estomac noué que Drago ordonna à deux de ses recrues :

—Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie.

* * *

_C'est la fin de ce chapitre, qui peut paraître pénible et long, mais qui est le vrai début de la Dramione. Car les choses sérieuses commencent dès le prochain chapitre, alors gardez patience car tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !_

_Et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser des petits commentaires et des petits mots sur ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou même de l'histoire en générale, ou bien des OGM ou même des papillons roses et bleus._

_Non plus sérieusement, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route, et je vous dis à très vite !_


	5. L'humiliation

_C'est déjà mercredi, que le temps passe vite :O Je suis à une semaine de mon concours mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous donner le 5ème (déjà ?) chapitre des Soldats de Marbre._

_Vous avez été si nombreux à commenter, que ça me fait chaud au cœur, surtout en ces périodes de révisions où j'ai le moral à 0, je suis ravie de vous lire, chacun de vos commentaires est un petit rayon de soleil entre mes révisions de linguistiques et de littérature anglophone. So.. Thanks a lot !_

_**Keloush** : Merci ! Et merci de me corriger dans des délais records._

_**Madison2220** : Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, et que ma description olfactive t'aie plu !_

_**PouleauPotter** : Aaah je suis contente que Drago te plaise haha. Et oui Crabbe est définitivement un gros porc ! Merci d'être toujours là pour commenter :)_

_**ValarMorghulis** : Je suis ravie que que la Couleur de l'E. t'ai plu ! Et ravie aussi de te retrouver ici ! Je poste tous les mercredis ! Oui Crabbe et Goyle sont des gros cons, on peut le dire :D Merci pour ton commentaire et en effet, vive les dramiones haha._

_**Magoo** : Je suis enchantée que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !_

_**Nadra** : Oui je sais, je sais, mais au fond, vous m'aimez comme ça ! Quant aux non-selectionnés… je te laisse découvrir ça !_

_**Leolili** : Ahah oui, en ce moment j'en ai besoin, je l'avoue, je plaide coupable. Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, et j'avoue que Divergente était peut être bien dans ma tête à l'instant de la rédaction du chapitre ! C'est la première fois qu'un auteur te répond ? C'est bien dommage, car c'est grâce à vous que les sites comme ff existent, alors mille merci !_

_**Mearwyn** : Aaaah merci, je suis ravie que tu ne trouves pas ça ni trop lent ni trop rapide ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot !_

_**Nayra** : Ahah, yes une esclave ! Ok, j'ai la pression à mort maintenant, je suis contente que tu me suives ici, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**Lilou** : Merci ! Oulala autant de review que ça ? haha, c'est adorable, et j'avoue que j'adorerai aussi, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre j'ai des lectrices géniales :D_

_**Mariadora** : Je ne sais pas qui est cette amie, mais remercie là de ma part de me faire de la pub ahah. La vie est une chienne est plus dure je pense, mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! C'est vrai qu'on peut se demander ce que pense hermione, mais j'ai pris le parti de faire du point de vue de Drago, donc il y aura forcément des « manques ». Merci d'avoir commenté, à très vite !_

_**Elorah** : Oui ils sont insupportables au possible n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que tu comprends Drago à merveille :D Voici la suite !_

_**Christycallum** : Alors merci, mais tu as eu un petit soucis de review non ? mdr_

_**Jasmine** : Oh merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand un guest poste parce qu'il prend le temps de commenter alors qu'il n'est pas inscrit ! Ca me fait rougir ce que tu me dis, merci merci merci, vraiment ! J'espère que les papillons dans le ventre seront au rdv alors haha. Bisous !_

_**Deborah** : Exactement, Drago se fourre le doigt dans l'œil mdr. Merci pour ce commentaire, et je suis ravie d'avoir été celle qui t'a donné l'envie de commenter, en espérant te recroiser bientôt !_

_**Passion Fugace** : Oh merci d'avoir pris le temps quand même c'est adorable ! Merci pour ton petit mot qui me va droit au cœur. Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture_

_(et Merci à Keloush qui a fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs dans ce chapitre !)_

* * *

Quand toutes les recrues furent passées, et que la Grande Salle eut retrouvé sa disposition habituelle, Drago et les trois autres formateurs s'attablèrent à leur ancienne place : la table des Serpentards. Devant eux, de nombreuses feuilles de papiers, une pour chaque recrue avec les commentaires, les observations et les notes qu'elles avaient obtenu pour chacune des épreuves de sélection. Sur les cent cinquante recrues, cinquante seraient envoyées à Bellatrix - Drago ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui leur arriverait ensuite.

La soirée s'annonçait longue, car chaque formateur défendait ses recrues, et Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas capables de faire le moindre compromis. De plus, Drago n'était pas certain que leurs critères étaient les mêmes que les siens et ceux de Blaise.

Ils commencèrent donc par faire la liste de ceux qu'ils se devaient de sélectionner : ceux qui avaient eu de bons résultats pour toutes les épreuves. Ces recrues-là étaient au nombre de soixante, il restait donc quarante places à remplir avec celles qui avaient fait leurs preuves malgré quelques petites faiblesses. Là, la liste se gonfla bien plus rapidement. Quarante places c'était peu, et il fallait faire attention à ne pas en oublier.

Il ne restait plus que dix places quand ils en arrivèrent à Hermione Granger. C'est Crabbe qui lança les hostilités:

—Étant donné qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, elle est automatiquement disqualifiée, décréta-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux de son parchemin et scruta Crabbe de ses yeux pâles.

—C'est une nouvelle règle ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Si c'est le cas, il aurait été bon de m'en tenir informé.

Crabbe ne détourna pas les yeux, mais sembla perdre de son assurance. Heureusement que son valeureux laquais, ce bon vieux Goyle, vint à sa rescousse.

—Granger s'est fait exploser l'arcade, une vraie mauviette, elle n'a pas sa place dans l'armée du Maître, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

—Moi je trouve qu'elle a bien encaissé, répliqua Blaise. Elle s'est faite exploser l'arcade sans rien dire, même toi Goyle, tu aurais pleuré dans les jupons de ta mère.

Si la remarque de Blaise fit sourire Drago, en revanche Crabbe et Goyle n'eurent pas l'air de trouver cela amusant. En fait, cela eut pour effet de les rendre encore plus féroces à l'égard de Granger.

—C'était la copine de Potter, le Lord ne veut pas d'elle dans ses rangs.

—Alors pourquoi elle a été prise dès le début ? remarqua Drago d'une voix calme.

—Aucune idée, mais il ne nous en voudra sûrement pas si on vire la Sang-de-Bourbe.

—En attendant elle a eu d'excellentes notes dans les autres matières. En résistance psychologique et même en Magie Noire, ajouta Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à la fiche qui portait pour titre le nom d'Hermione Granger. Et je ne parle même pas du duel, terminé en trente-et-une secondes.

Crabbe se rembrunit.

Le duel de Granger avait été spectaculaire, même si Drago ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier en ce qui la concernait, c'était qu'elle maniait la baguette à la perfection - même quand la baguette en question n'était pas la sienne. Elle avait maîtrisé son adversaire avec souplesse et une facilité non feinte. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché son amusement quand sa pauvre victime était retombée sur son derrière - Blaise avait ri aux éclats, sans aucune retenue.

—Elle était contre l'autre idiot de Goodman, ça ne compte pas.

—Si on devait virer tous ceux qui avaient un mauvais binôme, il ne resterait pas grand monde.

Ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne trouvèrent à redire. Et Drago se sentit soulagé.

C'était une étrange sensation. Comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant de longues minutes dans l'attente de la sentence. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que Granger retourne en prison ? Et pourtant, il y avait ce poids qui avait subitement déserté sa poitrine quand il avait écrit le nom de Granger dans la colonne des 'sélectionnés'.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient la liste officielle des recrues sélectionnées. Blaise se proposa d'aller à la volière pour la faire porter au Ministère par son hibou, et bientôt, Drago se retrouva seul avec les deux autres, à son plus grand malheur.

Même des années après, Drago se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour les supporter durant ses sept années à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils avaient été aussi pénibles durant leur adolescence - ou peut être Drago avait-il la mémoire sélective - mais le fait était qu'à présent, ils étaient tous les deux devenus de véritables monstres assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang. Sur les quatre formateurs, Crabbe et Goyle étaient les deux seuls à user de la torture et des geôles d'isolement dans les cachots pour punir leurs recrues.

C'était une bien mauvaise réputation qu'ils se faisaient là, mais ils n'y prêtaient guère attention et oubliaient vite, le nez dans un verre de whisky. Deux gros porcs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Bien incapables de supporter la moitié de l'entraînement qu'ils infligeaient à leurs recrues. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait recommandé de se joindre à leurs recrues pour les entraînements physiques, c'était un moyen comme un autre de garder la forme - et de surveiller les troupes. Ils ne le faisaient pas, et préféraient se gaver de friandises pendant que les autres courraient des kilomètres et faisaient des pompes à ne plus pouvoir les compter.

** x**

Le lendemain matin.

Drago poussa la porte de l'infirmerie d'une main ferme. L'endroit était resté intact, exactement la même infirmerie que dans son souvenir. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer paresseusement la lumière, tandis que des lits aux lignes d'un blanc immaculé étaient disséminés en deux rangées le long des murs. Il n'y avait plus d'infirmière cependant, seuls les elfes de maison guérisseurs étaient autorisés à soigner les Recrues.

D'ailleurs, quand l'un d'entre eux vit Drago arriver, il se précipita vers lui et s'inclina si bas que son nez en forme de groin toucha le sol.

—Comment puis-je aider Maître Drago ?

—Où est le lit d'Hermione Granger ? demanda Drago à voix basse.

Autour d'eux, quatre lits étaient occupés, mais des rideaux étaient tirés autour d'eux pour préserver le calme et l'intimité des malades. Quatre recrues qui n'avaient pas supporté les entraînements ou qui avaient été blessées. Quatre, dont trois qui ne resteraient pas à Poudlard très longtemps.

L'elfe conduisit Drago jusqu'au dernier lit et écarta légèrement le rideau pour le laisser passer. Granger était allongée dans son lit, les yeux clos. Son souffle était calme mais pas assez régulier pour lui faire croire qu'elle dormait réellement. Quand l'elfe fut reparti, elle ouvrit un œil. Drago était prêt à parier sa baguette qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

Passé le moment de la surprise néanmoins, elle ne se démonta pas et prit la parole :

—Tu es venu m'annoncer qu'on me renvoyait à Azkaban ?

Sa voix était douce, sans aucune rancœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole de la sorte. Elle était comme résignée, comme asservie par la fatalité. Pis encore, plus aucun espoir ne brillait dans ses iris noisettes. Drago s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit et la regarda de longues secondes avant de briser le silence.

—Non, tu restes.

Granger ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de se rembrunir et d'afficher un air méfiant.

—Mais ?

Drago l'observa sans comprendre.

—Mais quoi ? Il n'y a aucun mais. Tu fais partie des cent recrues qui restent à Poudlard.

Granger se redressa sur son oreiller de manière à ce que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de Drago. Ils se toisèrent de longues secondes en silence, comme jaugeant de la sincérité de l'autre. Elle était sérieusement amochée. Deux coquards ornaient chacun de ses yeux, tandis que son arcade droite avait été recousue mais était bien plus boursouflée que l'autre. Sa lèvre fendue avait l'air de la faire souffrir car elle s'appliquait à ne pas trop étirer la bouche lorsqu'elle parlait, du reste, des bleus et des égratignures parsemaient son corps de part et d'autre - ou du moins les parties de son corps que Drago pouvait bien entrevoir.

—Pourquoi ? finit-elle par lâcher.

—Parce qu'il y avait plus mauvais que toi.

—Non, je veux dire... Pourquoi tu m'as donné des conseils avant que j'aille me battre ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir, se remémorant ses mots avant qu'elle ne monte sur le ring. Oui, il avait essayé de l'aider. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, ça lui était venu, comme ça. Peut être parce que malgré tout, il n'aimait pas tellement voir des combats déloyaux tels que celui auquel il avait assisté. Peut être qu'il n'était pas près à ramasser l'une de ses recrues à la petite cuillère. Ou peut être parce que c'était Granger ?

—Tu n'es qu'un con, Malefoy.

—Un Merci aurait suffit.

—Merci ? Te remercier pourquoi ? Pour m'enfermer à Poudlard et faire de moi l'un des pions de Voldemort ? Si cette vie te convient, grand bien t'en fasse, mais moi, je ne suis pas sa marionnette.

—Moi non plus, grogna Drago avec mauvaise foi.

—Alors si tu es ici de ton plein gré, c'est pire, cracha Granger dont les pupilles étaient désormais animées par la rage. J'ai bien vu que tu avais changé. Quand j'ai su que tu étais mon formateur, j'ai cru que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais j'avais tort, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même, le chien de Voldemort, le parfait petit exécuteur de ses ordres.

Drago se leva, le dos raide, et la regarda de toute sa hauteur. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle n'avait pas cillé, ni bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de le défier impunément.

—Méfie toi Granger, je peux encore te retirer de la liste des sélectionnées.

—Mais ne te gêne pas, Malefoy. Au moins à Azkaban, j'étais entourée d'amis.

—Crois-tu vraiment qu'on te renverra en prison ? J'avais souvenir que tu étais plus intelligente que la moyenne. Tu en sais trop pour qu'on te laisse retrouver tous tes petits copains de l'Ordre du Phénix et leur raconter ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

C'eut le mérite de faire taire Granger, car celle-ci ouvrit la bouche deux fois avant de la refermer et de se calmer immédiatement. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était tremblante.

—Qu'allez-vous faire des recrues qui n'ont pas été sélectionnées ?

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago fit tomber le masque. Une demi-seconde, juste assez longtemps pour que Granger comprenne que c'était sans appel :

—Le nécessaire pour que rien de ce qui se passe ici ne fuite dans le reste du monde magique.

En d'autres termes, les éliminer sans préavis.

Le teint déjà pâle de Granger blêmit, tandis que Drago détournait les yeux. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A quoi servait d'éliminer des recrues qui ne s'étaient jamais rebellées ? Un sort d'Oubliette aurait pu faire l'affaire. Mais Voldemort ne voulait laisser aucune chance au monde magique de savoir ce qui se passait réellement entre les murs de Poudlard. Après tout, avait-il dit à Drago, les sorts d'amnésie peuvent se défaire, et alors, qui sait comment réagira la population magique ?

En effet, qui sait ? songea Drago. Peut être qu'au fond, il espérait, secrètement, inconsciemment, que le monde se réveille enfin de cette torpeur inquiétante dans laquelle Voldemort l'avait plongé. Mais lui, Drago Malefoy était soumis à la volonté du Lord. Et quand bien même une révolte s'était mise en route, sa place n'aurait jamais été ailleurs qu'à la droite du nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Quand Drago reposa enfin ses iris pâles sur Granger, celle-ci fixait résolument un point dans le vague – un point aussi loin que possible de Drago. Terrée dans son silence, elle ne semblait pas vouloir continuer. Drago se leva tout aussi silencieusement. De toute façon, il avait à faire, et veiller l'une de ses recrues ne faisait pas partie de son rôle de formateur.

Cependant, avant que Drago ne passe le rideau, un murmure s'éleva derrière lui.

—Tu es un monstre.

Drago se tourna légèrement, juste assez pour apercevoir Granger dans son angle de vue.

—Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'avais pas le choix ?

Et sans attendre de répondre, Drago écarta les rideaux d'un coup sec et s'extirpa de cette sphère d'intimité.

Drago n'était plus celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Devenir le poulain de Voldemort l'avait fait réfléchir sur sa condition. Parce qu'avant cela, Drago avait toujours été un meneur. A Poudlard, il s'était constitué une cour, un trône et même une couronne. Il s'était prélassé dans le luxe et la luxure, avait fait de ses concurrents des laquais et de ses amis des Seigneurs. Blaise avait toujours été son bras droit, et Pansy sa confidente. Pansy… Ne serait-ce que penser à elle lui était douloureux.

Quand Drago avait quitté Poudlard, il était officiellement entré dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Blaise avait suivi, peut-être par loyauté envers Voldemort, ou bien par amitié pour Drago. Mais Pansy elle… Pansy avait refusé de se voir apposer la marque. Parce qu'elle trouvait ça laid – du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait dit. En réalité, Drago était persuadé qu'elle n'adhérait pas à l'idéologie mangemort. Non pas qu'elle trouvait les moldus égaux aux sorciers, non. Mais Pansy n'était pas de ces femmes futiles et silencieuses qui se soumettent. Plus que racial, son combat était celui d'une féministe. Drago avait tenté de la convaincre, si Pansy était devenue Mangemort, Drago aurait pu être à ses côtés quotidiennement pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais elle avait refusé.

—Je ne suis pas une meneuse Drago, lui avait-elle dit. Mais je suis loin d'être une suiveuse. Et encore moins la femme soumise et malheureuse qu'a pu être ma mère. Ou la tienne.

Et elle avait raison, bien sûr. Pansy était une femme forte et impétueuse, plus impératrice que concubine. Malgré la douleur de savoir qu'il ne la reverrait jamais – car on ne refuse pas l'offre du Lord, on l'accepte ou on fuit - Drago avait ressenti une certaine fierté de voir son amie suivre sa propre voie. Peut être aussi un peu de jalousie, lui qui n'avait pas ce cran.

Jamais Pansy ne s'était tue devant Drago. Hautaine, parfois méprisante, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait avec fougue et panache. Toujours le mot qui blesse, et sa langue acérée à la manière d'une flèche savait trouver sa cible. Drago avait toujours pensé que la place de Pansy aurait tout aussi bien pu être chez les Gryffondors, car téméraire, elle ne l'était pas qu'à moitié. Mais Pansy ne partageait pas la stupidité des Gryffondors, et si son érudition pouvait la rallier aux Serdaigles, sa ruse et ses fourberies avaient su lui trouver une place parmi les Serpents.

Pansy était le contre-pouvoir de Drago. Celle qui équilibrait ses folies, quand il se laissait emporter. Comme Granger.

Enfin, Drago comprenait. Il comprenait cette fascination, cette patience qu'il avait pour Granger, lui qui ne l'avait jamais supporté. Granger était devenue son nouveau contre-pouvoir. Celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie destructrice de l'idéologie mangemort. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas comme Crabbe et Goyle. Parce que Granger était la seule à se rebeller un peu, et qu'elle lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas suiveur, mais bien meneur, avec ses propres idées. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fusse-t-elle ? Sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait qui il avait été, parce qu'elle était le lien entre ce nouveau lui et son adolescence.

** x**

Après sa visite à l'infirmerie, Drago s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour organiser les emplois du temps des semaines qui suivraient. Le matin-même, la liste des recrues sélectionnées avait été rendue publique, toutes celles qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être assez bonnes avaient été mises dans le Poudlard Express, direction Londres, où Bellatrix les accueillerait à bras ouvert… Une baguette à la main.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Drago se rendit à la Grande Salle d'un pas nonchalant. Les recrues avaient été libérées pour le reste de la matinée, et en cette belle journée d'octobre, elles s'étaient pour la plupart réfugiées dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année – sous le regard bien entraîné des elfes de maison.

—Hey, Drago !

La voix de Blaise, chaude et calme, avait résonné dans le couloir désert. Drago se retourna et attendit que son ami le rejoigne pour se remettre en marche. Blaise avait cette façon bien à lui de marcher, une démarche légère et enthousiaste, qui lui donnait l'air d'un gamin. Pourtant, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, Blaise n'était plus un enfant. Sa peau mate, ses yeux chocolat et son sourire éclatant faisaient de Blaise quelqu'un de charismatique. Peu de personne savaient lui résister.

—Prêt pour la reprise ? demanda Blaise, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Après un week-end assez long et pénible, Drago n'était que trop heureux de revenir à sa routine et de retrouver ses recrues. Les siennes, pas celles de Crabbe ou de Goyle. Les siennes, celles qui savaient comment il fonctionnait et dont il connaissait les faiblesses mais aussi les points forts.

Drago acquiesça en direction de Blaise à l'instant même où ils passaient le seuil de la porte de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était déjà pleine, mais comme toujours très silencieuse. Seuls quelques murmures s'élevaient de-ci, de-là, bien vite étouffés cependant, quand les deux formateurs parcoururent la salle pour rejoindre leur table attitrée. Crabbe n'était pas encore là, quant à Goyle, il se gavait déjà de pommes-frites particulièrement grasses.

—Bon appétit, dit Blaise d'un air moqueur.

Pour seule réponse, Goyle grogna à la manière d'un animal blessé et prit à deux mains sa côtelette de porc qu'il attaqua à pleines dents. Drago sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Toutes les 'bonnes' familles, aux yeux de Voldemort, ne se valaient pas. Chez les Malefoy, on apprenait à être poli et à se servir de couverts. Mais chez les Goyle, de toute évidence, avoir les doigts plein de gras et le menton luisant étaient une tradition.

Drago et Blaise s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en silence. L'absence de Crabbe était particulièrement agréable, car celui-ci avait pour habitude de critiquer toutes les filles qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision, de leur poitrine trop plate à leurs cuisses trop grosses. Cette manie qu'il avait coupait immanquablement l'appétit de Drago qui quittait généralement la salle sans avoir terminé son assiette.

Leur tranquillité fut malheureusement de courte durée.

Drago était en train d'avaler sa derrière bouchée de purée quand un vacarme se fit entendre dans le Hall d'entrée. Blaise et lui se regardèrent une demi-seconde avant de se lever d'un seul homme et de tendre le cou pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

Crabbe entra dans la Grande Salle en traînant quelque chose derrière lui. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Quand il eut passé le seuil de la porte, et qu'il fut assez près de la table des formateurs, Drago réalisa que la personne qui se faisait aussi lamentablement maltraitée par Crabbe n'était autre que Granger. Elle avait pour seul vêtement la chemise de nuit qui lui avait été fournie à l'infirmerie et était si pâle que Drago n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir défaillir.

—Lâche-moi, gémissait-elle d'une voix faible.

Mais Crabbe ne l'entendait pas et continuait de la traîner derrière lui avec force, lui sciant le poignet de ses doigts épais. Drago attendit que Crabbe soit assez près pour lui demander d'une voix froide :

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Les entraînements reprennent cet après-midi, il fallait qu'elle sorte de son lit, répondit Crabbe avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drago était sur le point de lui dire de la lâcher quand il s'exécuta avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un petit sourire pervers et montra la table des recrues du groupe de Drago d'un geste de la tête.

—A table, Granger.

L'interpellée s'écarta lentement de son bourreau et s'avança d'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu digne en direction de sa table. Quand elle fut installée et qu'elle eut commencé à manger, Crabbe s'assit à son tour à la table des formateurs et commença à manger. Drago, silencieux, fulminait de rage. Il attendit de sentir la colère redescendre d'un cran pour prendre la parole d'une voix mesurée.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te donner en spectacle comme ça ?

—Tu ne semblais pas avoir le temps de la sortir du lit, alors je l'ai fait pour toi.

—Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir demandé Crabbe, cracha Drago qui se maîtrisait tant bien que mal. Et elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'habiller ?

Goyle gloussa à côté de lui.

—Ça te plaît pas, de la voir comme ça, Malefoy ? répliqua Crabbe.

—Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de forcer les filles pour les mettre dans mon lit.

—T'as le béguin pour Granger, peut être ? J'ai entendu dire que tu lui avais rendu une petite visite à l'infirmerie.

Le sourire mauvais de Crabbe en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade : alors c'était ce qu'on pensait de lui ? Qu'il était amoureux de cette petite idiote de Granger ? C'était bien mal le connaître. Cependant, il réalisa qu'il prenait la chose un peu trop à cœur et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

—Je suis allé voir si elle allait bien, et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle soit à nouveau sur pied pour les entraînements de cet après-midi.

Crabbe ne répondit pas et plongea son nez dans son assiette de frites. L'affaire était close. Du moins, c'était ce que Drago pensait. Quand ils en arrivèrent au dessert – toujours accompagné d'une tasse de café – un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Les quatre formateurs levèrent les yeux. Granger venait de faire tomber son verre qui avait explosé en mille et un morceaux sur le sol lisse de la Grande Salle. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. N'en avait-elle pas marre de se faire remarquer de la sorte ? En tout cas, cela sembla faire la journée de Crabbe qui se leva prestement et pointa un doigt grassouillet sur Granger.

—Alors Granger, même pas capable de boire toute seule ? Tu veux une paille peut-être ?

Granger, qui s'était baissée pour ramasser les bouts de verre, releva la tête brusquement et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux, petits et luisants, de Crabbe. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Drago savait qu'elle allait le regretter.

—Plutôt des bouchons d'oreille pour ne plus entendre ta voix insupportable, Crabbe.

C'en était trop pour la patience déjà inexistante de Crabbe. Celui-ci descendit les marches de l'estrade à vive allure et se précipita sur Granger qu'il agrippa par les cheveux. Il tira dessus avec hargne pour la forcer à le regarder.

—Pour qui te prends-tu, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? postillonna Crabbe fou de rage.

Granger ne put dire quoi que ce soit, tant elle semblait souffrir. Blaise et Drago se levèrent à leur tour, mais aucun des deux ne réagirent. Ils savaient ce qu'il en était. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas saper l'autorité de Crabbe devant tout le monde et que prendre le parti de Granger serait une grave erreur. Les recrues pourraient comprendre les discordes et les liens de mépris qui unissaient les formateurs et en profiter pour les monter les uns contre les autres.

Drago serra les poings.

—Je vais t'apprendre à jouer les insolentes, Granger. Pour dire vrai, j'en ai toujours rêvé.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur les cheveux de Granger et sortit sa baguette d'une poche intérieure. Il la pointa sur sa victime de la journée et murmura :

—Incarcerem.

Deux cordes sortirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de Crabbe et vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets de Granger. A la manière de deux serpents, ils s'enroulaient encore et toujours, et puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que Granger était convenablement ligotée, Crabbe pointa sa baguette vers le haut d'un geste brusque et soudain, Granger fut suspendue par les poignets dans le vide, à une demi-douzaine de mètres du sol.

—Une heure comme ça, et on verra si ta langue est toujours aussi bien pendue.

Granger se débattait comme une démente, mais la magie de Crabbe était trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse s'en échapper. Bientôt, il sembla évident qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se détacher, et alors, elle abandonna toute idée de se défendre. Elle resta suspendue ainsi, sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt pour elle.

Juste en dessous, Crabbe se délectait du spectacle. La chemise de nuit de Granger donnait une vue imprenable sur ses sous-vêtements, et peut être même plus – Drago ne voulait pas savoir. Toujours derrière la table des formateurs, Drago serrait les dents. Il n'avait aucun recours, et ne pouvait pas intervenir, car Granger s'en était prise directement à Crabbe et c'était donc à lui de choisir la sentence.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant que la cloche ne retentisse. Dix minutes et il pourrait parler à Crabbe sans que les autres recrues n'en sachent rien. Et qu'est-ce qu'étaient dix minutes dans une vie ?

Cela pouvait être l'éternité. Drago comptait les secondes, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à retenir son souffle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la cloche sonna qu'il reprit son souffle. Les recrues se précipitèrent toutes vers la sortie, peu envieuses de subir le même sort que Granger, tandis que Crabbe, toujours en dessous, se marrait comme un bien heureux. Quand la dernière recrue eut franchi le seuil de la porte, Drago et Blaise se précipitèrent sur Crabbe.

—Arrête ça, Crabbe, vociféra Drago.

—A tes ordres, Malefoy.

Et sans prévenir, Granger fut libre de ses liens. Mais aussi en chute libre. Elle tomba les six mètres qui la séparaient du sol si rapidement que ni Blaise, ni Drago n'eurent le temps de lever leur baguette pour amortir sa chute. Si bien que Granger tomba finalement sur Blaise qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Celui-ci eut le réflexe de tendre les bras et de la réceptionner du mieux qu'il le put.

Quand elle se retrouva dans les bras de Blaise, Granger eut l'air sonné et surprise de ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, elle se dégagea rapidement, non sans lancer un regard reconnaissant à son sauveur.

Elle arrangea sa chemise de nuit qui dévoilait ses jambes fines et pâles, et se frotta doucement les poignets. Ceux-ci étaient enflés et rouges, tandis que ses mains bleues reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur d'origine. Privées de sang depuis trop longtemps, Drago était prêt à parier que Granger avait des fourmis dans les mains.

—Va te changer, lui intima Drago sans la regarder. Rejoins-nous dans le parc dans dix-minutes.

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Un léger rapprochement mais surtout, le cheminement de pensée de Drago qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait une fixation, enfin si, il comprend peu à peu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, la semaine prochaine, soirée détente chez les formateurs )_

_Comme je vous le disais, dans cette période sombre de mes révisions de CAPES, vous lire est toujours un réel plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage :D_


	6. Discordes entre formateurs

_Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à le finir, même si je l'avais commencé depuis un moment, impossible de trouver le temps de le finir ! Bref c'est chose faite. J'espère que vous allez bien (beaucoup sont en vacances, les veinards !) Moi, demain c'est le GRAND jour ! Je passe mon CAPES d'anglais jeudi et vendredi, ou du moins les écrits. Alors envoyez moi toutes vos bonnes ondes, j'en aurai besoin :D_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, mais je remercie plus encore celles qui ont pris le temps de mettre un commentaire, parce que c'est vraiment l'unique salaire de l'auteur, et ça fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire !_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : J'adore Blaise aussi ! Je crois que dans le monde de la fanfiction, c'est mon personnage préféré. Peu importe comment il est décrit, il est toujours super ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire, je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre !_

_**ValarMorghulis**__ : Oui ce sont des gros porcs, je sais j'assume ahah. Gays ? A oui tiens, ça pourrait être drôle ça ! J'y penserai. J'adore lire vos spéculations et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

_**Elorah**__ : Aaah je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! J'ai toujours vu Pansy comme ça, alors je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vu ! Voici la suite et mille merci pour ta review !_

_**Leolili**__ : Ouais, Crabbe craint à mort quand même. Heureusement que Drago est là. Merci pour ton commentaire, et merci de m'avoir dit ta scène préférée, c'est toujours bon à savoir :D_

_**Filet-Du-Diable**__ : Je me souviens de toi :D Merci de me suivre ici aussi alors ! Personne n'aime Crabbe et Goyle, mais on ADORE les détester. Je suis contente que tu trouves mes récrits originaux et je te remercie de me laisser ton avis, et de me suivre dans mes fictions !_

_**Lolo**__ : Ahah, patience est mère de sureté. Promis, il y aura plus de passages Dramione mais je dois d'abord laisser le temps aux personnages de se rapprocher ! Merci pour tes compliments, et merci pour tes encouragements !_

_**Mearwyn**__ : Voici la suite, en espérant ne pas te décevoir._

_**Nadra**__ : Merci pour les encouragements du CAPES et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est adorable !_

_**Guest**__ : Merci, ça me touche. Maintenant que Voldemort est au pouvoir, Bellatrix est à mon avis plus sereine, mais de là à dire qu'elle est normale…. Quel genre de personne tue de sang froid avant de reprendre son discours comme si de rien n'était ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !_

_**LilyOrya**__ : Merci pour tes commentaires (TOUS tes commentaires sur mes fictions) c'est vraiment super gentil d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis, parce que c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Je suis contente que mon drago te plaise ! Pour l'évolution de la Dramione je te laisse découvrir ça au fil des chapitres ! Merci encore !_

_**Camille**__ : Merci pour ce commentaire enthousiaste ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Même plusieurs semaines après l'humiliation qu'avait fait subir Crabbe à Granger en public, les esprits ne semblaient pas s'être apaisés. Crabbe s'était trouvé son bouc-émissaire, et s'acharnait sur elle à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait – et Hermione en était venue à préférer les entraînements, certes intensifs et exténuants, aux temps calmes et aux repas en présence de tous les autres.

Drago n'était pas dupe. Et même s'il tentait désespérément de ne pas accorder la moindre importance à Granger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil, quand elle se trouvait à proximité. Il s'était bien rendu compte du comportement qu'avaient les autres envers Granger. C'était à croire qu'elle était contagieuse, et que s'ils s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle, ils deviendraient à leur tour la tête de turc de ce très cher Crabbe. Ca lui donnait la nausée.

On leur demandait d'être une armée, solide et solidaire, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et ceux qui se connaissaient avaient formés des groupes qui ne semblaient accepter aucun nouveau membre. Les sangs-purs n'étaient certes, pas là de leur plein gré, mais ne se plaignaient pas de servir les idéologies de leurs parents. Les sangs-mêlés étaient plus mitigés, certains préféraient être là, avec certains de leurs amis, plutôt qu'ailleurs – en prison, à la fac, ou Merlin savait où. Mais c'était les nés-moldus qui en bavaient le plus.

La plus part avait été soustraits à leur famille – toutes référencées dans les registres du Ministère – mais certains, comme Granger, étaient d'anciens prisonniers. Arrêtés en cavale, se cachant pour ne pas subir la politique dictatoriale de Voldemort. Drago s'était bien souvent demandé pourquoi le Lord avait à tout prix voulu que des nés-moldus, rebelles, soient embrigadés. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

—Il est malheureux de voir que notre monde a été souillé. Vois-tu Drago, aujourd'hui, je crois que je pourrais compter les véritables familles sang-pur – celles qui remontent sur plus d'une vingtaine de générations – sur les doigts d'une main. Et celle des Malefoy en fait partie bien sûr. Mais les vices humains ont eut raison de beaucoup de sangs-purs. Ils se sont accouplés avec des moldus, pis encore, ils ont eux une descendance, dont le sang n'était pas plus précieux que de la boue. Car, qu'est la plus pure des eaux quand elle est mélangée à une poignée de terre ? Ces mariages contre nature ont fait de ce monde un bourbier, et de leurs bâtards, des sangs-de-bourbe. Si je ne devais constituer de mon armée que de Sang-Purs, elle se verrait trop réduite, et je ne veux pas sacrifier le peu de sang qu'il nous reste.

—Mais pourquoi les rebelles, Maître ? avait demandé Drago. N'avez-vous pas peur qu'ils se révoltent ?

—Peur ? avait répété Voldemort avec incrédulité. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, Drago, et tu m'offenses en prétendant le contraire. Je sais que personne ne comprend, pour l'instant. Mais tout grand peuple a besoin d'un autre pour le servir. Les Romains ont eut les Gaulois, les Anglais ont eut les Américains – du moins, fut un temps. Les Hommes ont eut les Elfes et les Gobelins, et les Sangs-purs ont besoin des autres. Pour l'instant ce sont des rebelles, mais plus tard ce seront des domestiques, des soldats, des secrétaires, et pour les plus révolutionnaires d'entre eux, des esclaves.

—Pourquoi leur donner la même formation qu'aux sangs-purs alors ?

—Parce qu'ils doivent être assez forts pour faire de bons soldats. Les prendre, tels quels, et les jeter dans la fausse aux hippogriffes, ce seraient gaspiller des ressources pour rien. Mieux ils sauront se battre et moins les sangs-purs auront à le faire.

—Mais… commença Drago.

L'expression jusqu'ici sereine de Voldemort se mua petit à petit en un petit rictus, son humeur tournait.

—Poser des questions, Drago, c'est commencer à désobéir. Et tu ne veux pas me désobéir, n'est-ce pas ?

—Bien sûr que non, Maître.

C'était étrange, mais cela se tenait malgré tout. Cependant, Drago était curieux et impatient de voir ce que cela donnerait dans la pratique. Et a présent que les formations avaient commencé, il réalisait avec surprise que ceux qu'il pensait rebelles étaient aussi doux et inoffensifs qu'un poulain licorne.

Même Granger. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus étonné. Quand il l'avait vu, le premier jour, il s'était attendu à la voir haranguer les foules, à hurler haut et fort combien elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Et pourtant… elle se laissait faire, comme les autres. Elle courait quand on lui demandait de courir, elle mangeait quand on lui ordonnait de manger, elle se taisait quand on lui disait de la fermer. Et ça le dérangeait.

Sans qu'il puisse ne l'expliquer, ça le dérangeait. Non, ça l'emmerdait. Ca le mettait même hors de lui de voir ce qu'était devenu Granger. Elle qui avait toujours su l'ouvrir, elle qui ne se démontait pas, qui savait se battre pour ses idées, voilà à quoi elle en était réduite ? La guerre changeait-elle les gens à ce point ?

Il s'était demandé si c'était lui. Si avait un autre formateur, avec Crabbe ou Goyle, elle aurait eut plus de cran ? Mais après tout, Drago s'était révélé plus tolérant que les deux autres, alors sans doute aurait-elle pu se rebeller contre lui. Elle ne l'avait pas fait cependant.

Cette semaine là parut bien plus longue que les précédentes. Peut être parce que le froid avait envahi le château et que beaucoup des recrues avaient attrapé froid. Les courants d'air s'engouffraient dans la moindre brèche, dans le moindre petit recoin, et faisaient descendre la température d'une façon alarmante. Les feux que les elfes allumaient dans les cheminées n'y faisaient rien, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus que dans les salles de bain pour retrouver un climat favorable.

On avait fourni des pulls supplémentaires et des pantalons rembourrés aux recrues, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se rendre régulièrement à l'infirmerie : la fièvre s'était emparée d'un quart des jeunes soldats.

Le vendredi soir, la Grande Salle était plus silencieuse qu'à l'habitude, malgré quelques éternuements qui accompagnaient de temps à autres le bruit métalliques des couverts. A la table des formateurs, Goyle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il ne cessait de se moucher, et ses yeux étaient rendus vitreux par la fièvre. Ses éternuements mettaient toujours un peu plus les nerfs de Drago à rude épreuve.

—Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie, Goyle, au lieu de nous cracher tes microbes à la gueule ? grogna Drago en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

—Il ne te dit pas quoi faire, alors ne lui dis pas ce qu'il doit faire, rétorqua Crabbe.

Drago eut un petit sourire narquois quand il tourna ses yeux pâles vers Crabbe.

—Tu prends la défense de ta petite copine, Crabbe ? s'amusa Blaise qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

—Ta gueule, Zabini.

—Ohoh, continua Blaise dont le sourire s'élargissait. Goyle n'est pas en sucre, il peut se défendre tout seul.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Drago qui s'amusait toujours beaucoup des remarques de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était si détaché, qu'il ne se privait jamais de donner son avis sur la situation, toujours avec humour et bonne humeur.

—On n'a pas à recevoir des leçons de toi Malefoy, dit Crabbe en détournant son attention de Blaise pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Drago.

—Et bien, en réalité, si. Etant donné que je suis formateur en chef et que toi tu n'es que formateur.

—Quand tu feras ton boulot, je ferais le mien, répliqua Crabbe en haussant le ton.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna Drago dont la mâchoire s'était crispée de colère. Vas-y Crabbe, il semblerait que tu aies quelque chose sur le cœur, je suis toute ouïe.

Goyle et Crabbe échangèrent un regard. Ils se mettaient au défi l'un l'autre de dire ce qu'ils pensaient visiblement tout bas depuis plusieurs semaines. Drago croisa le regard de Blaise qui semblait lui aussi très intéressé parce que les autres avaient à dire.

—Trois mois qu'on est là, commença Crabbe, trois mois. Et tout ce que tu as fait, c'est materner tes recrues. Aucune n'a jamais été punie…

—Parce que je sais les tenir, ils me respectent, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton groupe te tient tête.

Crabbe sembla voir rouge, car il donna un coup de poing sur le table. Autour d'eux, toutes les recrues avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction.

—Je me fais respecter ! Sauf que moi je ne fais pas les yeux doux à des… des… DES SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et Goyle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains. Il ne semblait pas aussi confiant que Crabbe. Goyle avait un tempérament de suiveur, et bien longtemps c'était les pas de Drago qu'il suivait à la trace. Mais à présent que Crabbe était devenu son nouveau maître, il semblait avoir des remords de désobéir à son supérieur hiérarchique direct, Drago.

—S'il m'arrivait de faire les yeux doux à mes recrues, ce serait toujours plus honorable que des les peloter dans les douches sans leur consentement, rétorqua Drago d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme.

—Honorable ? s'étrangla Crabbe qui s'était levé. L'honneur n'a plus rien à voir avec la famille Malefoy depuis bien longtemps.

C'en était trop, le coup partit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Drago abattit son poing dans le nez de Crabbe, et un craquement sinistre résonna dans la Grande Salle désormais silencieuse. Toutes les recrues avaient assisté au spectacle, et venait de voir leur formateur en chef briser le nez du formateur le plus détestable de Poudlard.

Le sang avait jailli du nez de Crabbe, et celui-ci se le tenait en jurant tout son répertoire d'insultes. Drago, hors de lui, jeta un coup d'œil féroce à l'assemblée. Malgré quelques sourires victorieux qui naissaient sur les visages des recrues de Crabbe, Drago les mettait au défi de crier victoire.

Il inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Goyle et de lui ordonner d'une voix dure :

— Emmène-le à l'infirmerie avant qu'il se vide entièrement de son sang. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers les recrues, finissez votre dessert et allez vous coucher. En silence.

Et sur ces mots, Drago quitta la Grande Salle. Crabbe allait en entendre parler. Drago s'était toujours maîtrisé, il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas saper l'autorité de Crabbe devant les autres, mais ce crétin ne s'était pas gêné. Et à présent, c'était Drago qui devrait en répondre, car il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Voldemort serait mis en courant tôt ou tard.

Toujours en colère, il se dirigea vers ses appartements où il resta toute la soirée, refusant d'ouvrir la porte à Blaise qui avait tenté de venir lui parler deux ou trois fois avant que minuit ne sonne.

Drago ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là. Sa rage contre Crabbe, sa colère contre lui-même ne pas s'être contrôlé et d'avoir cassé le nez de son ancien acolyte. Et les paroles de Crabbe qui lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Drago faisait-il les yeux doux à … Granger ? Car il était certain que c'était d'elle dont il était question.

Quand Drago se leva le lendemain matin, la fatigue avait eut raison de ses traits, faisant naître sous ses yeux autrefois séducteurs des poches violettes. Ce soir là avait lieu leur première soirée. Celle où seuls les formateurs et les sangs-purs étaient conviés, tandis que tous les autres seraient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, avec des jeux de sociétés à disposition – sous le regard implacable des elfes de maison.

Des jeux de société… C'était ridicule, songea Drago. Il ne comprenait pas que des soirées de cette sorte puissent exister. Ils étaient là pour s'entraîner, par pour s'amuser. Et pourtant Voldemort avait tenu à ce que les formateurs organisent des petites sauteries. Drago aurait mis sa main à couper que le Lord espérait peut être que les sangs-purs se mélangent et assurent la descendance de la pureté du sang.

**xxxx**

Drago avait cette étrange impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. La salle commune de Serpentard était égale à elle-même, à l'image des souvenirs qu'en avait Drago. L'argent et le vert se mariaient toujours aussi bien, et les canapés de cuir vert semblaient toujours aussi moelleux. L'ambiance sombre et dérangeant qui y avait toujours régnait était au rendez-vous. Les volutes de fumées, les vapeurs d'alcool, et sans doute, des rails de poudres magiques sur le coin de la table en verre. La débauche était la seconde vertu des Serpentard – après la manipulation. Tous les autres élèves de Poudlard l'ignoraient, mais eux savaient. Ils savaient que le soir venu, quand le château était endormi, les Serpentard sortaient de leur cachette, et alors, la fête pouvait commencer.

Même sept ans après, rien n'avait changé : la soirée détente des formateurs serait à l'image des soirées qui avaient autrefois animés les murs humides de la maison de Salazar.

Quand Drago arriva, la salle commune était déjà bien pleine. Une trentaine de personnes, dont Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise qui étaient déjà présent. C'était Blaise qui s'était chargé de tout. Il était sorti à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter de la bièraubeurre et du whisky pur feu, et même de l'hydromel. Il s'était procuré des cigarettes – Drago ne voulait même pas savoir où – sans oublier des verres, de la nourriture et de la bonne musique. Impossible de le nier, Blaise avait toujours été un as dans l'art de faire la fête.

Son meilleur ami arrivait déjà en sa direction, un verre de whisky à la main. Il le lui tendit et lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos, un large sourire aux lèvres.

—Ca fait un bail qu'on n'a pas fait la fête, lui dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête, hein ? grogna Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

Blaise le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

—Essaie de t'amuser.

S'amuser ? C'était pour le moins incongru, quand on se souvenait de la raison pour la quelle ils se trouvaient tous là. Ils devaient créer une armée, et certainement pas batifoler comme des adolescents aux hormones en ébullition. Drago alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, et regarda les recrues défiler sous ses yeux. Des couples s'étaient formés, et à présent, tous se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse improvisée.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Crabbe et Goyle était en grande conversation avec deux recrues – qui ne faisaient pas partie de son propre groupe. Les deux filles riaient aux éclats des blagues douteuses et salaces de Crabbe, tandis que Goyle prenait bien soin de remplir leur verre à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait vide.

Drago en avait la nausée.

Les heures défilèrent, et Drago ne bougea pas une seule fois de son fauteuil. On vint lui servir plusieurs fois du whisky, dont il se délecta pleinement, mais il prit bien soin de ne pas tourner à l'ivresse et de conserver son sang froid.

Il était plus de une heure du matin quand une recrue de Crabbe s'approcha de lui dans une démarche féline, et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux d'un air qu'elle aurait sans doute désiré voluptueux, mais qui était en réalité pitoyable.

—Mr. Malefoy, couina-t-elle.

Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Elle passa deux bras autour du cou de Drago et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

—Si vous m'accordez cette danse, je vous accorde ma nuit.

—Si tu restes ici, c'est dans les cellules d'isolement que tu passeras ta nuit.

Cela la dégrisa un peu, car la recrue sembla prendre peur et se retira rapidement des genoux de Drago.

Elle dut faire passer le message à toutes ses copines, car aucune d'entre elle ne vint plus jamais l'importuner, et Drago se retrouva seul – mais tranquille – jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, c'est Blaise qui arriva à sa hauteur. Drago se releva de son fauteuil et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

—Je vais faire un tour chez les autres recrues, m'assurer que tout va bien, cria Drago à l'oreille de Blaise, pour recouvrir la musique environnante.

Blaise acquiesça et Drago tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle commune, le silence eut l'effet d'un remède sur ses oreilles. On sous-estimait trop souvent le pouvoir du silence, il était réparateur et apaisait bien des mœurs, peut être même plus que la musique.

D'un pas lent et nonchalant, Drago traversa les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. L'extinction des feux avait lieux à deux heures du matin chez les recrues qui ne participaient pas à la sauterie des formateurs. Et il était près de deux heures et demie quand Drago pénétra enfin le grand dortoir des recrues.

Elles dormaient toutes. Toutes, sauf une. Un lit, tout au fond sur la droit, avait gardé sa petite lumière allumée, et Drago ne fut guère surpris quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Granger, qui tenait dans ses mains un énorme livre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se plaça juste à côté d'elle que Granger daigna lever les yeux sur lui.

—Granger, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans extinction des feux ?

—La pauvre sang-de-bourbe que je suis ne comprend pas tout ce qu'on lui dit, répliqua Granger avec sarcasme.

—J'avais oublié ton sens de l'humour.

Granger eut un petit sourire.

—C'est vrai que tu fais les yeux doux aux sang-de-bourbe ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait innocente.

Ce mot dans sa bouche sonnait comme une véritable insulte. C'en était une bien sûr, mais elle semblait plus encore déplacée dans la bouche de Granger, la grande défenseur des droits des nés-moldus. Drago soupira.

—Tu as apprécié le spectacle j'espère, grogna-t-il.

Car il était sûr que voir le formateur en chef abattre son poing dans la figure du formateur le plus détestable de Poudlard avait quelque chose de tout à fait jouissif pour toutes les recrues.

—Je n'en ai pas loupé une miette.

Un sourire satisfait, mais pourtant sincère naquit sur les lèvres de Granger. Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

—Range ce bouquin, et dors, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute. Elle soupira d'un air las, et glissa son livre sous son oreiller. Avait-elle peur qu'on le lui vole ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lire encore et encore l'Histoire de Poudlard. Quand elle se fut installée, Drago pointa sa baguette sur la loupiote qui éclairait son lit. Il fit baisser la luminosité, mais avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, la main glacée de Granger s'empara de sa propre main, le forçant à baisser sa baguette.

—N'éteins pas complètement… murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait.

C'était un contact inattendu. Agréable, et osait-il le dire ? Intime. Les doigts de Granger lui avaient arraché une vague de frissons incontrôlable, si bien qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite saisi ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il secoua légèrement la tête – comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis il acquiesça doucement.

—On a peur du noir, Granger, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni méchanceté dans sa voix. Il la taquinait, simplement. Et quelle étrange sensation, que de se sentir serein dans une situation qui n'aurait pas du l'être. Il aurait du lui dire que c'était le règlement, que la lumière devait être éteinte et qu'elle n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre, car dans sa tête, un autre souvenir avec ressurgi. L'épouvantard de Granger. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre cette peur archaïque de l'obscurité ?

La main de Granger desserra sa poigne, et doucement ses doigts se retirèrent un à un. Elle avait elle aussi un petit sourire, doux et triste à la fois.

—Merci.

—Je viendrai l'éteindre quand tu dormiras, dit Drago à voix basse avant de tourner les talons.

Quand il revint à la salle Commune, celle-ci était complètement vide. Etrange, il ne s'était pourtant absenté qu'une petite demi-heure.

—La fête est finie ? demanda Drago lorsqu'il pénétra pour la seconde fois de la soirée la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Blaise était assis sur un canapé au coin du feu, les pieds étendus sur la table basse, un énième verre de whisky à la main. Il regardait sans vraiment le voir le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, sans jamais ciller. Quand il entendit la voix de Drago il s'arracha de sa contemplation léthargique.

—Oui, Crabbe et Goyle sont retournés à leurs appartements en charmante compagnie, répondit Blaise avec une moue dégoûtée.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Blaise.

—Si elles étaient consentantes…

—Oh tu sais, selon eux, elles le sont toujours. Heureusement pour eux, l'alcool rendrait beau un scrout à pétard.

Drago eut un petit rire discret. Il était bien, assis là, avec Blaise. Comme avant. Avant la guerre, avant les pertes, avant la victoire de Voldemort. A l'époque où leurs seuls soucis étaient de faire leurs devoirs et de gagner le match de Quidditch suivant. Il ne manquait plus que…

—Elle me manque tellement, soupira Blaise.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, comme si à cet instant, il ne leur avait manqué que Pansy pour être profondément heureux.

—A moi aussi.

—Elle ne serait pas fière de nous.

—Elle nous aurait déjà mis une trempe, renchérit Drago avec un sourire nostalgique.

Leur contre-pouvoir à tous les deux, voilà ce qu'avait toujours été Pansy. Leur garde fou, leur pilier, leur soutien, leur mère et leur amie à la fois. Jamais une amante cependant, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait pu penser.

—J'espère qu'elle est bien, là où elle est, ajouta pensivement Blaise. Il n'y a pas une journée sans que je ne pense à elle. Elle pourrait me donner de précieux conseils pour…

Mais il s'interrompit, comme conscient qu'il était allait trop loin. Et sans doute l'alcool avait eut raison de lui, le laissant aller à quelques confidences. Drago n'était pas dupe, et il tourna imperceptiblement la tête en direction de son ami.

—Pour ?

—Laisse tomber.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin. Lui, laisser-tomber ? Ca ne risquait pas. Et c'était bien mal le connaître que de lui demander de d'abandonner. Blaise le savait, et quand il sentit le regard pâle de Drago se poser sur lui avec insistance, il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et de poser ses propres yeux partout, sauf sur son ami.

—Blaise, l'encouragea Drago.

L'intéressé tourna la tête dans sa direction et soupira longuement.

—Il y a cette fille… Thaïs.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit. Thaïs McNamara était l'une des recrues de Blaise. Descendante d'une grande famille sang-pur écossaise, qui avait fait ses études à Dürmstrang, et que Blaise n'avait donc rencontrée que très récemment.

—Ne me dis pas que…

—Si. Elle est belle, elle est brillante, elle est drôle.

—C'est une recrue et tu es son formateur.

—Et alors ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas interdit de se détendre avec les recrues. Thaïs est de sang-pur.

—Mais les relations amoureuses sont interdites. Que tu la sautes dans un coin, je m'en fous Blaise. Mais je t'interdis de tomber amoureux, tu m'entends ?

La voix de Drago s'était faite plus froide, plus rude. Blaise allait se mettre dans de beaux draps. S'il tombait amoureux de Thaïs et qu'ils entamaient une relation de la sorte, Blaise ne servirait plus uniquement les intérêts du Lord, mais aussi les siens. Et ça ne passerait pas aux yeux de leur maître.

—C'est le formateur en chef ou l'ami qui parle ? grogna Blaise.

—L'ami. Alors ne tente rien que tu puisses regretter.

Le regard coupable de Blaise en disait néanmoins long sur ce qui s'était déjà passé entre eux.

Drago soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

—Tu ne dois pas faire ça Blaise, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

—On est déjà dans la merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive de plus ?

—Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Rien que d'y penser, Drago avait froid dans le dos.

Blaise, quant à lui, haussa les épaules.

—Tu n'es pas mieux.

—De quoi tu parles ? grogna Drago.

—Tu fais du favoritisme.

—N'importe quoi.

—Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Granger ne dort pas toutes les nuits dans cellule d'isolement ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle passe son temps à te répondre.

Drago resta silencieux un moment. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que Granger aurait pu être punie pour moins que ça, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Par esprit de contradiction envers Crabbe, mais aussi parce qu'il devait admettre que ça lui plaisait. Il aimait que Granger lui rentre dedans et lui tienne tête. Cela le faisait sentir… vivant.

* * *

_Et voilà ( :_

_Drago est petit à petit en train de prendre conscience que son comportement peut paraître suspect. Et Blaise qui s'amourache de la belle Thaïs haha, égal à lui-même. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Laissez un message, et vous pourrez donner un coup de poing à Crabbe ! Non plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire (j'en ai besoin avec ce CAPES qui me sape le moral !) et à me donner votre point de vue._

_La semaine prochaine, passage DRAMIONE au rendez-vous, vous m'en direz des nouvelles :P_

_Passez une bonne semaine, et à mercredi prochain (je serais débarrassée des ces foutues révisions !)_


	7. Moins une

_Le mercredi c'est Dramione-time ! Je suis en fin en vacances en attendant – ou en trépignant d'impatience – les résultats de mes écris ! En attendant, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire et je vais peut-être pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur cette fiction !_

_Vous avez été nombreux à lire et à commenter et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Je me répète peut être, mais chacun de vos commentaires est un petit rayon de soleil dans ma vie :D_

_Je remercie Keloush qui est toujours ma bêta et qui corrige toutes mes fautes, et me donne son avis !_

_**LilyOrya**__ : Merci ! En effet, Drago va devoir faire des efforts, ou alors être plus discret ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu, en espérant ne pas te décevoir !_

_**Leolili**__ : Le passé est selon moi ce qui forge, et c'est ce qui arrive pour Drago. Il a souffert par le passé, et revois donc ses opinions autrement que par le biais de son éducation !_

_**Nadra**__ : Merci ! Et c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des commentaires._

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Crabbe et Goyle sont insupportables au possible ! Voici le chapitre dramione, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Dis m'en des nouvelles !_

_**Elorah**__ : Ahah, ça marche, tu peux donner plus qu'un coup à Crabbe ! Merci d'avoir commenter, voici la suite._

_**Keloush**__ : Merci ma belle )_

_**ValarMorghulis**__ : On est d'accord, Drago a été trop gentil ahah. C'est frustrant de ne pas voir ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'Hermione, mais j'ai pris le parti de faire un point de vue de Drago uniquement ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_**Camille**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Voici le moment dramione, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

_**Mearwyn**__ : ahaha, on est déjà la semaine prochaine t'as vu ça, comme le temps passe vite ! Bon courage pour tes partiels en tout cas !_

_ : Aaah, je suis contente de retrouver mes lectrices de mes fic précédentes ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait inscrire sur le site ! Je comprends pour les fic terminées, on est sûr d'avoir la fin au moins, mais je suis contente de te voir ici quand même ! J'adore Blaise aussi !_

_**Mama**__ : La suite arrive chaque mercredi ! Hermione serait ridicule de se rebeller alors qu'elle est un peu seule au monde et sans baguette. Voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire._

_**Acide'nette**__ : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Ca me touche toujours quand on dit que c'est original, car c'est ce qu'on cherche tous n'est-ce pas ? Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Blaise, Drago s'était muré dans un silence quasi implacable. Ses seuls mots allaient à ses recrues, tandis qu'il ignorait délibérément les autres formateurs. Il n'était pas en colère contre Blaise. C'était contre lui-même. Parce qu'il savait que son ami avait raison et qu'il faisait du favoritisme envers certaines de ses recrues. Envers une en particulier. Et il devait ajouter à cela le souci et l'inquiétude de voir son meilleur ami s'amouracher d'une de ses propres recrues et de se faire sévèrement punir par le Lord.

Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, étaient toujours aussi détestables. Malgré le mutisme de Drago, ils n'hésitaient jamais à lancer des piques dans sa direction et à se montrer de plus en plus stupides et mauvais. Depuis qu'il s'était fait briser le nez, Crabbe était plus irascible que jamais envers ses recrues, si bien que la moitié d'entre elle était en isolement toutes les nuits. C'en était ridicule, mais encore une fois, Drago n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Chacun était responsable de ses propres troupes, et si Crabbe souhaitait trouver le respect et la discipline en punissant à tort et à travers, ça ne regardait que lui – et ses victimes.

Le dernier jour de Novembre, il se mit à neiger. De gros flocons blancs recouvrirent en une demi-journée le vaste parc de Poudlard, faisant de leur terrain d'entraînement une véritable patinoire. A chaque couloir qu'il parcourait, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer par la fenêtre l'épais manteau blanc qui habillait dès lors les jardins, ainsi que les traces de pas qu'avaient laissées les recrues de Blaise le matin même.

Quand Drago se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, il arriva dans le Hall d'entrée en même temps que son ami et ses recrues qui rentraient au château, complètement frigorifiés. Blaise avait les dents qui claquaient, et plusieurs de ses recrues avaient les lèvres bleues et le nez rouge. Lorsqu'il vit Drago, Blaise s'approcha à grandes enjambées de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

—Écoute… commença Drago qui se sentait coupable de l'avoir ignoré de longues journées.

—Non, toi écoute.

Mais avant de commencer, il s'empara du bras de Drago et l'entraîna à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

—J'ai découvert quelque chose, hier soir.

—Quoi ? souffla Drago.

—C'est le café…

Drago arqua un sourcil. Le café ? Quoi, le café ?

—Pas notre café, celui des recrues, continua Blaise à voix basse. Je l'ai goûté hier soir, et il n'a pas le même goût que le nôtre.

—Et alors ? J'imagine qu'il est de moins bonne qualité, éluda Drago en haussant les épaules.

—Non, je sais ce que je dis. Il n'a pas _que_ le goût du café.

Drago le regarda fixement de longues secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

—Où tu veux en venir, Blaise ?

—Je n'ai pas encore d'explication, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir.

—Savoir quoi ?

—Il y a quelque chose dans le café des recrues qui n'est pas dans le nôtre. Je vais à la cuisine vérifier ça sur le champ.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les cachots. Drago soupira et jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui avant de se lancer à la suite de Blaise. Il espérait que personne ne les suivrait, car si ce que Blaise disait était vrai, mieux valait que personne ne sache ce qui se tramait avant qu'ils n'en aient le cœur net.

Quand Drago arriva devant le tableau qui menait aux cuisines, Blaise était déjà en train, de chatouiller la poire, et le tableau pivota quelques secondes après, les laissant pénétrer les vastes cuisines de Poudlard, qui avaient plutôt l'allure d'une fourmilière. En effet, les elfes de maison astiquaient, préparaient, dressaient, lavaient, cuisaient toutes sortes de choses qu'ils envoyaient par la suite dans la Grande Salle où avaient lieu tous les repas.

—En quoi puis-je aider les deux jeunes Maîtres Formateurs ? couina une elfe qui s'était approchée d'eux, un plateau de club sandwich dans les mains.

Blaise regarda Drago un bref instant avant de s'agenouiller devant l'elfe et de lui demander d'une voix calme :

—Je veux deux tasses de café.

—Bien sûr, nous vous apportons cela tout de…

—Non, la coupa-t-il.

Sa voix trahissait son impatience et Drago le comprenait. Il avait retenu son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte, car il savait que Blaise était sûr de son coup et qu'il allait lui prouver sur le champ que les deux cafés n'étaient pas les mêmes.

—Je veux une tasse du café des formateurs et une tasse du café des recrues.

L'elfe ne posa pas de question et se contenta d'acquiescer docilement et de se diriger vers le fond de la cuisine, non sans déposer le plateau de sandwichs au préalable. En l'attendant, Blaise se redressa et se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, peu certain de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

—Voici pour les maîtres.

L'elfe posa un seconnd plateau où trônait deux tasses et des petits biscuits sur la table la plus proche.

—Celui de gauche est celui des recrues.

—Merci, répondit Blaise en s'approchant.

L'elfe repartit à ses occupations, tandis que Blaise et Drago s'approchaient tous deux du plateau, les yeux brillants d'excitation, mais aussi d'appréhension.

—A toi l'honneur, vieux.

Blaise recula légèrement et laissa Drago s'emparer de la tasse qui contenait le café des formateurs. Il porta le breuvage brûlant à ses lèvres et en avala plusieurs gorgées pour être certain de bien s'imprégner de son goût. C'était du très bon café, bien amer comme il l'aimait, assez corsé pour lui rester sur la langue de longues minutes avant de lui saisir l'œsophage.

Il reposa la tasse puis s'empara de la seconde. Drago respira l'odeur qui s'en élevait. C'était absolument la même que pour le café précédent. Et pourtant, quand il avala une, puis deux gorgées du café des recrues, il dut reconnaître que le goût était différent. Et il voyait exactement ce que Blaise voulait dire quand il disait que cela n'avait pas _que _le goût du café.

Sur ses papilles alertes, Drago reconnut l'exacte saveur du café des formateurs : aussi amer, aussi serré, aussi corsé. Le café était à l'identique, il ne s'agissait pas d'un café de moindre qualité. En revanche, on avait ajouté au breuvage des recrues quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui donnait un arrière goût presque salé au café. C'en était déconcertant.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda Drago en toisant Blaise.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'espérais que tu me le dirais, c'était toi qui t'en sortais le mieux en potions.

—Je n'ai jamais rien goûté de tel. Il faudrait faire des recherches, je vais en prendre un échantillon.

Drago sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une fiole du néant. Il versa précautionneusement un peu de café ensorcelé dans le petit récipient de verre et le glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaise en regardant la tasse que Drago reposait, avec dégoût.

—Rien pour l'instant.

Lord Voldemort n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler avec Drago, et cela signifiait certainement quelque chose. Quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas partager, même avec son poulain. Un secret bien gardé. Bien sûr, il aurait pu interroger les elfes, mais trop fidèles à leur maître, ils n'auraient jamais craché le morceau. Et de toute façon, Drago n'était même pas sûr que les elfes fussent eux-mêmes au courant. Après tout, c'était Bellatrix qui apportait les provisions chaque dimanche, et les elfes devaient se débrouiller avec ça pour faire les repas de la semaine. Ils avaient l'interdiction formelle de quitter Poudlard. Voldemort craignait trop que l'un ne parle et que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du château ne fuite dans le reste du monde magique.

—Pas un mot à Crabbe et Goyle. Ni aux recrues, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

—Tu crois que c'est dangereux ?

—Non, le Maître ne veut pas affaiblir ses recrues, ce ne serait pas logique.

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait retirer à Lord Voldemort, c'était bien sa logique et son sens de l'organisation. Rien n'échappait à sa vigilance, et tout ce qu'il entreprenait avait un rôle à jouer dans son schéma de conquête, Drago en était sûr.

—A mon avis c'est…

—Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là tous les deux ?

La voix tonitruante et particulièrement désagréable de Crabbe s'était élevée derrière eux, et Blaise et Drago se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour tomber nez à nez avec la face rougeaude et luisante de leur collègue formateur.

—On boit un café, ça ne se voit pas ? rétorqua Blaise dont la bonne humeur se volatilisait toujours quand Crabbe ou Goyle se trouvait dans les parages.

—C'est l'heure de manger.

Ah, le besoin primaire de Crabbe, songea Drago. Manger, dormir, se goinfrer, et peloter des filles. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. L'hygiène, la réflexion et l'humour étaient malheureusement proscrits du conditionnement génétique de ce bon vieux Crabbe.

—On arrive, répondit Drago d'une voix sèche.

Crabbe avait l'œil suspicieux, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions, car déjà, un plateau de friandises trop sucrées et chocolatées pour être bonnes pour la santé, flottait sous son nez. Il sembla oublier de poser des questions, et s'empara d'une énorme poignée d'éclairs au chocolat et en engouffra au moins trois dans sa bouche.

Drago et Blaise profitèrent du moment de sa mastication – et de son incapacité de parler – pour faire demi-tour et quitter les cuisines. Ils avaient mis le doigt sur quelque chose, et même si tous deux se doutaient de ce que pouvait bien être l'ingrédient mystère du café, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa mettre de mots sur leurs pensées. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de certitude, il était inutile de monter sur leurs grands hippogriffes.

** x**

—Il est exactement dix heures du matin, déclara Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et dans une demi-heure débutera votre premier entraînement intensif.

Les recrues qui se tenaient devant lui le regardaient d'un œil inquiet et intrigué. Personne n'osa parler, ni poser de questions, et tout le monde attendit patiemment que leur formateur ne daigne donner de plus amples détails sur ce fameux entraînement intensif.

—Pendant vingt-quatre heures, vous allez, par groupe de deux, devoir vous cacher et vous camoufler dans l'enceinte du château. Le groupe de Zabini devra vous chercher, et les binômes qui seront encore à couvert après que les vingt-quatre heures se soient écoulées auront gagné.

—Gagné quoi ? demanda Carter.

—Une journée de repos, répondit Drago d'un ton neutre. Une journée à faire absolument ce que vous voulez à Poudlard. Des batailles de boules de neige, des douches de trois heures, des siestes, des jeux, des parties de jambes en l'air…

Des petits sourires naquirent de part et d'autre, et Drago eut un petit rictus avant d'hausser les épaules.

—Ce que vous voulez, répéta-t-il. Mais avant, il faut gagner. Formez vos binômes. Assurez-vous de bien vous entendre avec, car vingt-quatre heures c'est long.

Drago laissa dix minutes à ses recrues pour créer les groupes de deux. Il passa au milieu d'entre eux, aidant les solitaires à se trouver des binômes, et s'arrachant les cheveux devant un groupe de filles qui voulaient absolument être quatre dans le même groupe.

—Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans binômes ? grogna Drago dont la patience s'essoufflait.

C'était ce que Crabbe reprochait à Drago. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas assez sévère. Pourtant, Drago n'avait jamais eu la réputation de quelqu'un de tolérant ou de patient. Mais il prenait sur lui, parce qu'il était persuadé, dans son for intérieur, que c'était la meilleure méthode. Plus il serait proche avec ses recrues et plus elles le respecteraient. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas à se plaindre d'elles car jamais l'une d'entre elles n'avait eu un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Et puis, Drago les comprenait. Parce que contrairement à Crabbe ou Goyle, il n'était pas ici de son plein gré. On lui avait dit que sa place était ici, mais il n'avait jamais eu son avis à donner. On l'avait placé là, formateur en chef, d'une armée dont il ne savait rien. Et qu'il ne voulait pas. Le choix. C'était ce qui avait fait défaut à ses recrues, et s'il voulait s'assurer la cohésion du groupe, il fallait qu'il se mette dans le même panier.

—Par deux, Jones, par deux. Tu ne sais pas compter ?

—Si, Monsieur.

—Bien alors ne me fais pas répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit.

Malgré leur mine renfrognée, les filles se séparèrent finalement en deux groupes.

Quand dix minutes se furent écoulées, Drago demanda le silence. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer dans tous les groupes, mais ils semblaient avoir tous compris.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître devant lui un sac en toile. Il le secoua et on ne put entendre que le froissement imperceptible du papier. Quand il l'ouvrit sous les yeux des recrues, chacune d'entre elles put voir que le sac en question contenait des dizaines de petits parchemins pliés en quatre. Quant à savoir ce qui pouvait bien être écrit à l'intérieur, le mystère restait entier.

—Sur chaque parchemin est écrit un lieu. Salle Commune, Toilettes, Douches, Cuisines, Parc, Terrain de Quiddtich, où que sais-je. Il y en a en tout une centaine. Chaque groupe va en piocher un et il devra alors rester cacher à cet endroit précis. C'est assez clair ?

Un garçon leva la main.

—Oui ?

—Comment se cacher si les autres recrues arrivent ?

—Vous aurez une baguette chacun et devrez utiliser tous les sorts de camouflage que vous connaissez. Le but est de rester dans votre secteur et de ne pas vous faire repérer.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la pièce quand il évoqua les baguettes. En effet, les recrues étaient généralement dépourvues de baguette. Elles n'en utilisaient que pour les entraînements de magie noire et de duel, mais c'était toujours très bien encadré et seulement quelques minutes. C'était donc la première fois qu'elles auraient une baguette entre les mains pour une journée entière et de manière totalement autonome.

Drago se garda cependant de préciser que les baguettes avaient été ensorcelées et qu'il leur serait impossible de lancer des sorts d'offensive sur les autres et encore moins sur les formateurs. Le petit malin qui tenterait quoi que ce soit serait déçu et se retrouverait en bien mauvaise posture.

—Allez, premier groupe.

Drago tendit le sac, et bientôt, chaque groupe s'approcha pour piocher son secteur. Certains semblaient heureux de leur sort, d'autres moins. Quand tous les groupes furent passés, Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Granger s'approcher du sac.

Il la chercha du regard, quelque secondes avant de l'apercevoir dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart de tous les autres.

—Granger, tu n'es pas venue tirer avec ton groupe.

—Je n'ai pas de groupe, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, en levant des yeux fatigués.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Toutes les recrues s'étaient mises par deux, mais leur nombre impair avait dépourvu Granger d'un coéquipier.

—Bien, il y aura donc un groupe de trois. Qui prend Granger ?

Personne ne répondit. Toutes les recrues étaient subitement trop occupées à regarder le sol ou leurs ongles ou encore le plafond pour répondre à la question de leur formateur.

—Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Dépêchez vous, s'impatienta-t-il. Personne ?

—Elle a le mauvais œil.

La voix s'était élevée sur la gauche de Drago et celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à celle qui venait de parler. C'était Elisa Hammer, une grande blonde en surpoids avec un regard mauvais.

—Je te demande pardon ?

—Personne ne veut être avec elle. Cette fille-là n'attire que les ennuis. Elle pue la malchance à plein nez.

—J'ignorai ton odorat aussi développé, Hammer. Mais je ne m'étonne pas de voir à quel point tu es stupide.

Puis, se retournant vers les autres, Drago attendit que l'un d'entre eux se désigne. Personne ne le fit cependant.

—Très bien, grogna Drago. Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Trois mois que je m'acharne à créer une cohésion dans ce putain de groupe, et voilà comment vous réagissez ? Je m'en souviendrai.

Son ton de menace sembla en secouer plus d'un, mais Drago ne leur laissa pas le temps de cogiter, et avant que l'un des groupes ne finisse enfin par se sacrifier, il s'avança à grands pas de Granger et lui tendit le sac.

—Pioche. Tu seras avec moi.

Au moment-même où Drago avait décidé ça, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il savait que ça ferait jaser, que les autres parleraient. Il savait qu'il aurait du forcer Granger à rejoindre l'un des groupes, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Parce qu'elle était sans doute plus intelligente que tous les autres réunis, parce qu'elle était la seule à dire ce qu'elle pensait, parce qu'elle était son contre pouvoir. Encore et encore.

Elle était restée silencieuse. Elle n'avait même pas pris sa propre défense, non. Elle était restée comme l'ombre d'elle-même. Trop fatiguée pour défendre une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine à ses yeux.

Elle plongea une main dans le sac, et quand elle déroula le parchemin qu'elle avait tiré, Drago put lire à l'envers « Tour d'Astronomie ». Tant mieux, pensa-t-il. Au moins, ils pourraient observer les étoiles pour passer le temps et ne seraient pas obligés de parler. Lui qui venait de dire à ses recrues de se choisir un bon partenaire, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec son ennemie de Poudlard.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, et Drago crut lire le soulagement dans les yeux de Granger. Celui de ne pas être avec des gens qui avaient une bien piètre opinion d'elle ? Celui de ne pas se retrouver toute seule ?

Drago jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

—Bien, à mon signalement, vous pourrez y aller. Pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, et pas d'assoupissement. N'oubliez pas de prendre une baguette sur la table qui est là. On se retrouve dans vingt-quatre heures. C'est parti.

Les groupes se dispersèrent et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Granger et Drago dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un traître mot, et se contenta de se sortir en courant, Drago sur ses talons, et de monter quatre à quatre les trop nombreuses marches qui les mèneraient à la tour d'Astronomie, sans doute le plus bel endroit mais aussi le plus vertigineux de Poudlard.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée toute seule ? demanda Granger alors qu'ils étaient appuyés sur la rambarde de la tour.

—Parce que les consignes étaient de former des binômes, répondit Drago sans la regarder.

—C'est toi qui fais les consignes, Malefoy.

Drago eut un petit sourire mais n'ajouta rien.

Ils restèrent là un long moment. Accoudés à la rambarde, ils regardèrent le soleil se lever dans le ciel. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le parc, et bientôt, ils purent apercevoir les recrues de Blaise fourmiller par groupe de trois ou quatre à la recherche des autres.

—Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir voir ici, remarqua Granger.

—Sans doute. Mais on les entendra arriver.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

C'était une situation étrange. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence gênant ou même inquiétant. C'était quelque chose d'apaisant. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Drago n'avait pas connu cela. A côté de lui, Granger regardait le ciel d'un air serein, il la voyait parfois se tendre quand un bruit suspect – un oiseau, le vent dans les arbres – venait perturber leur havre de silence.

—Voldemort veut créer une armée pour conquérir le reste du monde.

Ce n'était pas une question. Granger avait parlé comme ça, mais elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Peut être une affirmation. Drago resta silencieux. Il l'entendit se tourner vers lui et sentit bientôt ses yeux noisette se poser sur lui. Il s'entêta à regarder fixement la cime d'un arbre de la forêt interdite.

—Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que je fais là.

C'était là toute la question. Drago lui-même n'était pas sûr de le savoir.

—Et ce que toi, tu fais là.

A ces mots, Drago, jusqu'ici maître de lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Granger. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il était là, parce qu'il était un Mangemort, et parce que Voldemort le lui avait ordonné. On ne désobéit par à Lord Voldemort, et puisque son souhait était que Drago forme son armée, ce dernier avait courbé l'échine et fait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire.

—Ça me semblait évident, répondit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

—Pas tant que ça. Ce serait sous-estimer Voldemort que de le traiter d'imbécile.

—En effet.

—Mais s'il n'a pas vu que tu n'étais pas son plus fidèle soldat, c'est que sa soif de pouvoir et de vie éternelle l'ont rendu complètement aveugle.

Drago se tendit comme la corde de l'arc qu'on bande. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

—Je fais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ordonne de faire, rétorqua Drago plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

—Bien sûr. Ça ne fait pas de toi son mangemort le plus loyal.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa, tandis qu'il scrutait Granger d'un air impassible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Drago avait quelques réserves vis-à-vis de Voldemort ? Elle ne le connaissait pas et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis Poudlard. Alors comment pouvait-elle lire ce que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas su déchiffrer ?

Il lui sembla que le sort du serment inviolable lui picotait légèrement le bras. Si Granger était capable qu'il n'était pas aussi fervent qu'il le laissait croire, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à venir lui rappeler sa promesse.

—Je le savais, sourit-elle, alors que Drago n'avait même pas dit un mot.

—Tu savais quoi ? grogna-t-il avec agacement.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des bruits de pas avaient retenti dans l'escalier et un groupe de recrues de Blaise allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Drago sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et l'adrénaline animer ses veines en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il s'empara du bras frêle – mais devenu musclé – de Granger et l'entraînant vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvaient de grandes armoires. Celles-ci contenaient microscopes et autres lunettes géantes, aussi dut-il les écarter pour se faire un peu de place.

Il poussa Granger à l'intérieur et au moment où il refermait la porte, trois recrues pénétraient la tour d'Astronomie.

Drago et Granger étaient à présent coincés dans le coin de l'armoire. Tandis que Granger était dos au mur, Drago, face à elle, devait coopérer avec un énorme trépied qui lui rentrait à moitié dans le dos. S'empêchant de bouger, Drago prit soin de réguler sa respiration. Conscient de son équilibre précaire, il plaça une main contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de sa recrue.

—C'est ça ou je te tombe dessus, marmonna-t-il.

—Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle à voix si basse que Drago dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

En effet, elle n'avait rien dit.

Leurs corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Drago pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé et chaud de Granger sur son visage. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme irrégulier et sa bouche entrouverte qui recrachait l'air de ses poumons. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Drago se trouvait aussi proche d'une femme. Et sans doute n'aurait-il pas parié sur Granger, si on le lui avait demandé.

Une mèche de cheveux bruns s'était coincée sous la paume de Drago, et quand Granger tira légèrement dessus pour se défaire de son emprise, il se sentit légèrement basculer vers l'avant et s'aplatir moins délicatement qu'il ne l'avait prévu sur le corps svelte de Granger. Quand il se redressa, leur bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Et l'attraction qui s'échappait des lèvres des Granger était fascinante. C'était comme si Drago n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : goûter au fruit défendu.

Complètement obnubilé, envoûté par le parfum naturel de Granger, Drago sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Fais quelque chose, Granger, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son souffle, qui aurait dû retrouver son rythme, était toujours aussi irrégulier, et à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, sa poitrine frôlait celle de Drago.

Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à se soustraire à son emprise ? Drago ne parvenait pas à briser ce contact certes ténu mais bien présent, qui s'était créé entre leurs deux corps. Et leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas, et leurs lèvres qui s'appelaient, leurs corps qui se frôlaient.

—A quoi on joue ? murmura Granger d'une voix haletante.

—Tu…

La voix de Drago n'était qu'un souffle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, et sans doute Drago se serait laissé tenter si à cet instant précis, quelqu'un n'avait pas tourné la poignée de l'armoire. Granger fut la plus rapide. Un millième de seconde avant que la recrue de Blaise n'ouvre la porte du placard, elle avait lancé un sort de désillusion. Si bien que lorsque le groupe regarda à l'intérieur, il ne put voir rien d'autre que des instruments d'astronomie.

—R.A.S, déclara l'un d'entre eux.

—J'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose, répliqua un second.

—Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne, Rob.

Le dénommé Rob s'approcha néanmoins et regarda à droite et à gauche. Drago retint son souffle et il sentit Granger se tendre contre lui. Rob ne semblait pas convaincu, mais le temps continuait de tourner, et leur but étant de découvrir un maximum des recrues de Drago, ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

—On reviendra quand on en aura trouvé d'autres.

Et ils quittèrent la tour d'Astronomie au pas de course. Drago souffla de soulagement et s'écarta légèrement de Granger. Celle-ci le regardait avec amusement. C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'il voyait ses yeux pétiller.

—C'était moins une, murmura-t-elle en lui passant devant.

Mais Drago ignorait de quoi elle parlait. Du fait qu'ils avaient manqué de se faire prendre par les recrues de Zabini, ou bien du fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser à ce moment précis. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si elle ne parlait pas des deux, mais Granger ne donna aucun autre détail, se contentant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la cage d'escalier, tandis que Drago s'extirpait tant bien que mal de l'armoire, prêtant bien attention à ne pas faire tomber les lunettes à l'équilibre précaire.

* * *

_Et voilààààààà ! Alors, verdict ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette grande avancée entre nos deux personnages préférés ? C'était assez dramione pour vous j'espère ? :O N'oubliez pas qu'il faut prendre son temps, et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !_

_J'ai hâte que vous me donniez tous votre avis ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire aussi ce qui ne vous plait pas ou ce qui vous a vraiment plu, ça me permet de me faire une idée !_

_Je tenais à rappeler que les commentaires sont le seul salaire de l'auteur, et même si j'écris pour moi, j'écris aussi pour vous, et je prends toujours le soin de vous répondre, alors vous aussi, prenez le temps de m'écrire, c'est comme ça que je m'améliorerai !_

_A mercredi prochain, et en attendant, portez vous bien !_


	8. La conséquence de ses actes

_Déjà le huitième chapitre, le temps passe si vite ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver chaque semaine, et vous êtes toujours un peu plus nombreux à lire, et c'est un plaisir que de partager mes histoires avec vous ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira toujours autant que les précédents._

_Je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur, et je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot, leurs impressions, leurs avis, c'est tellement agréable de vous lire, alors merci, merci et re-merci._

_J'en profite pour faire ma petite publicité, même si j'y ai déjà retrouvé certains d'entre vous, j'ai commencé un recueil d'Os dramione, sur les contes de fée, qui s'intitule __**Les Contes de Madame la Bonne Fée**__, donc si vous vous ennuyez et que vous voulez lire du « sansprisedetête », allez y faire un tour !_

_**Pouleaupotter**__ : La tension était à son comble entre nos deux personnages ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant et je te remercie d'être toujours au rendez vous !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Hahah, pour le café, on ne saura pas tout de suite ! Selon moi, il s'est mis avec elle surtout pour prouver aux recrues que la cohésion était la plus importante ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**Maudloca7**__ : Voici ta notification du jour alors ! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui là sera toujours a la hauteur ! Merci pour ton petit mot en tout cas._

_**Leolili**__ : n'est-ce paaaaas ? Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour le café ce sera pour plus tard, patience !_

_**Lolo**__ : Merci pour ce petit message ! je suis enchantée que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite qui arrive !_

_**ValarMorghulis**__ : Tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente de te voir chaque semaine par review ! Mdrrr je crois que la lumière rouge était aussi dans la tête de Drago mais il sait se tenir ! En effet Blaise est intriguant, et il est l'un des personnages secondaires de la fic ! donc je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! Voici la suiiiiiite._

_**LiliOrya**__ : Bizarre c'est vrai ! c'est irrationnel mais son but est de prouver que la cohésion est le plus important dans l'armée. Ahah, oui qu'est-ce qui la pousse vers lui, je te le demande :P patience ! Je suis touchée d'être ton auteur dramione préférée, c'est adorable mais ça me met la pression !_

_**Filet-Du-Diable**__ : Ahah, 24h c'est pas assez pour craquer, mais ils se sont rapprochés indéniablement ! Pour la mort douloureuse de crabbe et goyle ce sera pour une autre fois haha, mais je suis d'accord avec toi ! Merci de ta review si gentille !_

_**ElehannDerber**__ : Je me souviens de toi :D Tu vas me faire rougir. Je suis toujours ravie de retrouver mes lectrices dans toutes mes fic, et ce que tu me dis me touche énormément. C'est exact, les anglais boivent du thé, mais je suis partie sur le café parce qu'il est selon moi plus addictif mais aussi un moyen de 'tenir'. Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !_

_**Nadra**__ : Oh merci, c'est gentil ! Et merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot._

_**Acidenette**__ : Mais oui c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le café ? Ahah. Le rapprochement grâce à Crabbe, qui l'aurait cru hein ? Voici la suite et merci d'être au rendez-vous :D_

_**Myia**__ : C'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver mes lectrices ! En effet, je pense avoir été très influencée par Divergent, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas :) je suis contente que tu trouves que l'allure est bonne, j'ai toujours peur de perdre en cohérence en allant trop vite ! Merci pour ton message en tout cas et voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture et merci à Keloush pour sa bêta correction !_

* * *

En quelques minutes seulement, Drago était passé par toutes les humeurs possibles. Il y avait eu l'adrénaline, l'excitation de se cacher dans un placard et la tension plus qu'évidente qui s'était élévée entre lui et Granger. Puis il y avait eu l'incompréhension, l'étonnement de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, mais aussi de la réaction de sa recrue. Et puis, finalement, la colère. La rage de se sentir aussi faible, d'avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de se laisser tenter. De s'entêter à maintenir un lien avec Granger, alors qu'il aurait dû couper ton contact. Elle lui rappelait son passé, insouciant, libre, lumineux, mais finalement, elle n'était que le reflet de la vie qu'il menait. Elle était sa recrue, un soldat de plomb, un pion sur l'échiquier du Lord. Et si lui n'était que le chevalier, il se devait de conserver sa place et de ne pas se soucier de ce que Granger pouvait représenter.

C'était pourtant si étrange. Si éloigné de ce que Drago pouvait être. Lui qui avait toujours eu le pouvoir, l'emprise sur ceux qui l'entouraient, se retrouvait pris au piège de celle qu'il avait toujours détesté, qui représentait ce contre quoi il se battait.

—Malefoy, tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?

La voix de Granger le tira de ses pensées. Quand il tourna ses yeux vers elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne sut ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux de glace, mais sans doute n'y trouva-t-elle pas le réconfort qu'elle recherchait, car un bref instant, Drago crut lire la peur dans ses prunelles mordorées.

—Je ne t'écoute pas Granger, alors ferme-la.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure froid et sec. A la manière d'un vent du nord qui vous fouette le visage, et qui ne vous inspire que le mépris. C'était ce que voulait être Drago. Celui qui n'inspire ni la confiance ni la douceur. Il ne voulait pas être la bouée de sauvetage de Granger, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Car malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui faire croire, il n'était pas là pour la materner.

Quand la nuit tomba enfin, après une après-midi interminable, Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était là, comme une statue, accoudé contre la rambarde, le nez levé en l'air, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles naissantes. A côté de lui, Granger s'était assise en tailleur à même le sol et jouait avec ses doigts d'un air absent.

Parfois, un craquement, le bruit du vent ou le hululement d'un hibou leur faisait tourner la tête dans la même direction, mais quand ils réalisaient que ce n'était rien, ils retournaient à leur mutisme inquiétant. Il arrivait à Drago de sentir le regard perçant de Granger sur lui, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de l'oublier. Il se figeait d'une manière presqu'inhumaine, c'était à peine si son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. De loin, il avait l'allure d'une statue de marbre, peut être l'une de celles qui décoraient l'Antiquité grecque il y avait des milliers d'années de cela.

Quand le soleil commença à poindre son nez, à l'horizon, Drago s'autorisa enfin à bouger. Les étoiles semblaient s'éteindre les unes après les autres, et bientôt, la lueur rosée de l'aurore l'empêcha de les admirer plus encore.

La nuque raide, Drago tourna lentement la tête en direction de Granger. Elle était toujours assise en tailleur, le dos confortablement calé contre le mur derrière elle. Elle ne jouait plus avec ses doigts cependant, elle avait basculé sa tête en arrière : ses yeux clos et sa respiration lente et régulière en disaient long sur son état. Granger dormait.

Drago s'approcha d'elle lentement, et – sans prendre la peine de s'agenouiller – donna un léger coup de genoux dans l'épaule de Granger qui était à la même hauteur. Cela suffit à la faire ouvrir des yeux encore vitreux. Elle ne semblait plus savoir où elle se trouvait, mais quand son regard croisa celui de son formateur, tout lui revint en mémoire.

—Tu es une incapable, Granger.

Incapable de tenir une nuit sans dormir, incapable d'être le soldat qu'on attendait qu'elle soit. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle en avait la force, mais elle ne le voulait tout bonnement pas. Il en était certain. Les nuits blanches, elle devait les connaître sur le bout des doigts, des nuits entières à réviser ou à chercher un moyen de battre Voldemort.

—Toujours aussi aimable, Malefoy.

—Je ne suis pas là pour être aimable, cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Lève-toi.

Granger se leva péniblement. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain, avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière d'un air indifférent et de jeter un bref coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait dans le parc du Château.

—Ils ne sont pas revenus ?

—Je les ai entendus dans le couloir en bas, mais ils ne sont pas rentrés. De braves imbéciles, ceux-là.

En effet, Drago ne comprenait pas que personne ne soit venu vérifier si personne ne se cachait ici. Ils avaient eu toute la nuit et pas un seul groupe n'était venu perturber la quiétude de la tour d'Astronomie.

—Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Granger.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

—Huit heures.

—Plus que deux heures et demie de supplice alors.

Un petit sourire en coin avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Granger. Même si ça le démangeait, Drago se retint de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien la faire sourire. Il ne trouvait rien de drôle dans cet entraînement intensif. Si le sommeil et la nourriture ne lui faisaient pas tellement défaut, il devait avouer qu'il avait véritablement soif, sans parler de l'envie quasi irrépressible de se rendre aux toilettes. Comment faisait Granger pour être aussi calme ?

—Ca me rappelle un peu Azkaban, dit-elle d'un air distrait.

C'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il était en train de se demander, et qu'elle avait décidé de lui répondre. A cet instant précis, l'air nostalgique et le regard rêveur de Granger la faisaient étrangement ressembler à l'écervelée de Serdaigle qui traînait avec la fille Weasley à l'époque : Loufoca Lovegood – il ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom. Les radis en guise de boucle d'oreille en moins.

—On n'avait qu'un repas par jour. Par repas j'entends un bol de soupe froide et un morceau de toast. Une seule sortie toilette par jour aussi, au moment de la douche. Le reste du temps… Il n'y avait rien, rien à part l'ennui. Au moins ici, il y avait les étoiles pour nous tenir compagnie. A Azkaban, on avait bien pris soin à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre dans ma cellule.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air si doux et calme, que Drago avait tout juste perçu l'amertume dans sa voix. Il ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi ressemblait le quotidien des détenus à la prison des sorciers. Après ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, il semblait évident que les trois repas par jour et le lit chaud de Poudlard semblaient être un véritable luxe aux yeux de Granger.

Drago ne dit rien cependant. Après tout, il se devait d'être le bon et loyal Mangemort du Lord, et il était hors de question de s'apitoyer sur le sort de la copine de Potter.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qu'il leur restait dans le plus grand silence.

Enfin, la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de l'entraînement retentit.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Drago se dirigea vers les escaliers, Granger sur les talons. Il était convenu que les groupes qui ne s'étaient pas fait repérer devaient retourner à la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, Drago vit le groupe de Blaise déjà installé à sa table, tandis que celui de Goyle arrivait en même temps que le sien. En effet, pendant que le groupe de Blaise cherchait celui de Drago, le groupe de Goyle cherchait celui de Crabbe.

Il semblait que quatre des groupes de Drago avaient réussi à rester discrets, pour seulement trois dans le groupe de Crabbe. C'était une petite victoire personnelle, au moins ses recrues semblaient plus malignes que celles de Crabbe.

Quand tous les groupes furent installés à leur table, ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole. Il se plaça au début de l'estrade et attendit que tous les regards se tournent vers lui avant de prendre la parole.

—Après vingt-quatre heures de dur labeur, l'entraînement intensif s'achève enfin.

Des soupirs de soulagement accueillirent les paroles de Blaise.

—Comme promis, les sept groupes qui ne se sont pas fait repérer sont les grands gagnants de l'épreuve, et remportent donc une journée de liberté qui aura lieu vendredi. Les deux groupes-chercheurs ayant trouvé le plus de binômes cachés bénéficieront aussi de cette journée.

Des sourires naquirent de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle, tandis que les perdants affichaient une mine déconfite.

—En attendant, vous avez tous quartier libre jusqu'au déjeuner, puis les entraînements reprendront dans l'après-midi. A tout à l'heure.

** x**

La journée avait paru interminable à Drago. Aussi, quand l'heure du dîner sonna enfin, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Les journées semblaient aussi dures pour les formateurs que pour les recrues. Après une douche bien méritée, il quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre une fois de plus la Grande Salle.

Les recrues sortaient aussi des salles de bain, et Drago fut bientôt englouti par la foule, qui l'entraîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au hall d'entrée. A l'abri des regards, personne ne réalisa qu'il se trouvait au milieu des autres, et l'anonymat lui procura un bien fou. C'était comme si toutes ses responsabilités, comme si toutes ses promesses ne valaient plus rien, et qu'il était à nouveau libre.

C'était sans compter les bavardages qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la foule.

—…Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi ?

—Si bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

—J'en ai discuté avec Craig. Il dit qu'on devrait en parler à Crabbe.

Mais de quoi diable parlaient-ils ? Drago fit bien attention à ne pas tourner la tête dans leur direction, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, mais il ralentit légèrement le pas pour être plus proche des deux recrues de derrière et mieux entendre la fin de leur conversation.

—Crabbe est déjà pas tendre avec elle, tu crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

—Et alors ? C'est son problème. Depuis quand une recrue peut se mettre en binôme avec un formateur ? Et comme par hasard, ils n'ont pas été découverts.

Ainsi donc, c'était de Granger et de lui dont parlaient les deux recrues ? De leur binôme et du fait qu'ils aient gagné. Bien sûr, Drago aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver. En se mettant avec Granger, il était parfaitement au courant des problèmes qu'il pouvait s'attirer.

—Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

—Très bien, mais ne viens pas t'étonner si elle a tous les privilèges et pas toi.

C'en était assez pour mettre Drago hors de lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux recrues bavardes, ces dernières ouvrirent des yeux étonnés.

—Et bien, et bien, dit Drago avec un sourire cynique au bout des lèvres. J'en connais deux qui ont plein de choses à dire.

Celui qui semblait le moins convaincu secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la tête aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. L'autre affichait un air plus sûr de lui, mais n'osait cependant pas regarder Drago droit dans les yeux.

—C'est pas ce que vous croyez, M'sieur.

—Je n'en ai rien à foutre, articula Drago froidement, tandis qu'un petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour d'eux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Vous êtes libres de dire ce que vous voulez, mais n'oubliez pas qui est à la tête de cette armée.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus faim, il ne voulait plus se rendre dans la Grande Salle et voir la tête des recrues hypocrites qui devaient toutes penser ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Granger avait gagné uniquement parce qu'il était avec elle. C'était faux pourtant, mais à présent, il en était sûr : il s'était attiré des ennuis.

Fou de rage contre les deux imbéciles, mais aussi contre Crabbe qui s'en donnerait à cœur joie et contre lui-même de s'être montré aussi négligent, Drago décida de regagner ses appartements. Les poings enfoncés dans ses poches, il marchait d'un pas rapide et sûr de lui, et fulminait silencieusement en repensant aux menaces que Crabbe avait déjà proférées. Bellatrix ne tarderait pas à en entendre parler, c'était certain.

Quand Drago tourna à l'angle du couloir dans lequel se trouvait ses appartement, il crut tout d'abord qu'il était désert. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'aventurait dans la pénombre, il lui semblait entendre des bruits, comme des respirations rauques, des soupirs tout juste audibles. Tendant l'oreille, il suivit les bruits d'un pas silencieux et se retrouva bientôt non loin d'un renfoncement dans le mur.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette massive de Blaise. Dos à lui, son ami ne le vit pas tout de suite arriver, et ce ne fut que lorsque Drago se trouva assez proche pour lui mettre une main sur l'épaule que Blaise se retourna.

—Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il d'un air surpris.

Quand il reconnut Drago cependant, la peur qui s'était inscrite sur son visage disparut au profit d'un sourire apaisé. Drago, quant à lui, ne souriait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette que Blaise tenait entre ses bras, et il aurait mis sa baguette au feu qu'il s'agissait de Thaïs. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, avec de belles boucles brunes et un teint hâlé. Mais ce qui la rendait plus envoûtante encore, c'était ses yeux d'un vert turquoise hypnotisant. Bordés de longs cils, Drago eut la désagréable sensation de se noyer dans cet océan abyssal.

S'il avait dû être honnête, Drago aurait volontiers admis que Blaise ne pouvait faire autrement que de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle était d'une bien rare beauté.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Blaise ? grogna Drago entre ses dents et en détournant le regard de la recrue.

Blaise enfonça ses mains dans les poches d'un air coupable et haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris sur le fait, les doigts dans le pot de marmelade.

—C'est bon Drago, n'en fais pas tout un plat.

Cette phrase eut cependant l'effet inverse. Plus on lui disait de se calmer, et plus Drago sortait de ses gongs. Blaise le savait pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il le fréquentait. Serrant les poings, crispant la mâchoire, Drago riva ses yeux de glace sur son meilleur ami qui n'en menait pas large.

—Que je n'en fasse pas tout un plat ? Bordel, Blaise tu couches avec une recrue !

—Techniquement, on ne faisait que s'embrasser.

Et Blaise de s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus.

—Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je t'avais dis de ne pas jouer au con.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, répliqua Blaise dont le sourire s'était à présent totalement évanoui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vas-y, ça a l'air de te démanger.

—Je ne te reproche rien, vieux. Mais tu ne joues pas franc jeu. On dirait bien que tu t'es rapproché de Granger, hein ?

—Je ne vois pas de…

—Si, Drago, tu vois très bien, le coupa Blaise. Tu vois très bien, parce qu'à l'instant même où j'ai dis son nom, tu t'es crispé. Une de mes recrues m'a dit qu'elle était sûre d'avoir entendu des bruits dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ça ne pouvait qu'être toi et Granger, un sort de désillusion aussi bien lancé… Je leur ai ordonné de ne plus chercher dans ce secteur, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu voir ?

C'était donc ça ? C'était Blaise qui avait éloigné les recrues de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Et à présent, tout le monde pensait que c'était parce que Granger était en binôme avec Drago et qu'il avait fait du favoritisme.

—Ils n'auraient rien vu, je sais rester professionnel.

—Moi aussi. Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne te regarde pas.

Drago n'ajouta rien. Il posa son regard un bref instant sur Thaïs. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, mais ses doigts s'étaient entrecroisés à ceux de Blaise, tandis que son pouce lui caressait doucement le dos de la main. C'était si étrange, tellement bizarre d'assister à ce genre de scène. Drago qui avait perdu tout espoir, qui s'était vu prendre la place qu'on avait créée pour lui, qui s'était soumis aux ordres, Drago encore qui courbait l'échine, qui acceptait sans rien dire. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'enfreindre un règlement, de sentir l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il avait oublié les moments simples de la vie, comme de voir son meilleur ami tomber irrévocablement amoureux.

Les yeux de Blaise brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant, le soir de Noël. Drago pouvait presque le sentir frissonner à chaque fois que le pouce de Thaïs effleurait sa peau. C'en était déconcertant et pourtant… ça rallumait une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur si sombre de Drago. La vie suivait son cours, coûte que coûte.

Il soupira.

—Tâchez d'être prudents, marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il sentit le sourire reconnaissant de Blaise derrière son dos, peut être parce qu'il le connaissait trop bien. Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier cependant et se contenta de se rendre dans ses appartements en silence.

Drago n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, mais depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, ses nuits s'étaient radicalement raccourcies. Quand six heures de sommeil lui suffisaient autrefois, à présent, quatre semblaient être le maximum qu'il puisse faire en une nuit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et il se serait volontiers écroulé de sommeil sur son lit. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement, si bien qu'une fois allongé, il ne trouva pas le sommeil tant cherché.

Il tourna trois longues heures, parfois sur le côté, parfois à plat ventre. La tête sur l'oreille, ou bien dessous, les jambes par-dessus la couverture. Ses yeux refusaient catégoriquement de se fermer, et le sommeil l'abandonnait lâchement à chaque fois qu'il se sentait sombrer.

C'en était insupportable. Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand il décida de se lever. Puisqu'il ne dormait pas, il allait mettre son temps à profit. Il enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon, et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste. Il en ressorti une petite fiole de liquide sombre : le café des recrues. Glissant la fiole dans sa poche, il quitta sa chambre silencieusement et se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque. C'était l'unique endroit où il pourrait trouver des réponses. La réserve lui tendait les bras.

Traversant les couloirs d'un pas vif, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la Bibliothèque quand un cri d'effroi retentit dans le château. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais Drago sentit une vague de frissons le parcourir, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se précipita à l'endroit d'où s'était élevé le cri.

C'était une salle de classe désaffectée, les bureaux avaient été poussés contre les murs, et les chaises empilées les unes sur les autres dans un coin de la pièce. Seuls le tableau noir et l'immense armoire aux battants ouverts n'avaient pas bougé de place, sans doute à cause du sortilège de glue perpétuelle.

Et puis il la vit.

Granger se tenait au fond de la classe, allongée sur le sol, totalement pétrifiée par ce qui était en train de passer. Au dessus d'elle, un homme massif, caché par un capuchon noir, était en train de la plaquer fermement contre le sol et avait approché sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Il n'en fallut guère plus à Drago pour comprendre. La porte de l'armoire était ouverte, cet homme encapuchonné ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, et Granger semblait pétrifiée de peur. Il s'agissait clairement d'un épouvantard.

Drago s'approcha d'un pas vif et sorti sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le pseudo-mangemort qui avait déjà commencé à déboutonner le haut de pyjama de Granger et dit distinctement :

—Ridiculus !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'épouvantard pour se transformer en un énorme ourson en peluche avant qu'il ne se retranche définitivement dans l'armoire où il avait élu domicile.

Drago se précipita vers Granger et l'aida à se relever. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Drago la détailla pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et posa bientôt ses yeux pâles sur la peau d'albâtre de Granger : les boutons de son haut avaient été défaits, si bien qu'on pouvait voir apparaître une partie de ses seins nus, que Drago s'empressa de cacher derrière le pyjama. Il le reboutonna à la hâte en faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher, puis osa enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle pleurait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur l'armoire.

— Ça va aller Granger, ce n'était qu'un foutu épouvantard.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la força à le regarder.

—Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? En pleine nuit.

—Je… Deux filles…Rejoindre ici pour… livres.

Ses paroles étaient décousues et ne faisaient pas sens.

—Des filles t'ont donné rendez-vous ici ?

—Elles voulaient… Pour échanger des livres.

Granger reprenait peu à peu contenance. Ses larmes s'étaient faites plus rares et ses yeux n'étaient plus rivés sur l'armoire. Elle regardait Drago à présent, mais il ne put lire aucune reconnaissance dans ses prunelles. Au contraire, elle semblait… en colère ?

—Tu es venue ici pour des putains de bouquin Granger ? De toute évidence, elles se sont moquées de toi.

Ses mains se pressèrent doucement sur ses épaules, espérant lui fournir un peu de réconfort.

—Ne me touche pas. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, chuchota-t-elle avec dégoût.

—Pardon ?

Drago recula, surpris.

—Toutes ces humiliations, ces murmures sur mon passage, l'acharnement de Crabbe. C'est parce que… parce que tu…

Le choc semblait encore l'empêcher de s'expriment clairement.

—Fous-moi la paix, Malefoy. Ne te préoccupe plus jamais de moi, ça ne m'apporte que des problèmes.

Le visage de Drago se ferma. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus l'inquiétude mais l'indifférence, ses lèvres n'étaient plus un sourire réconfortant mais un rictus mauvais, quant au reste… tout son corps semblait enveloppé d'une aura dangereuse. Mais Granger ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, car elle-même semblait en colère.

—Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ?

—Tu es incapable de te défendre d'un simple épouvantard, se moqua-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Granger. Tu es faible, tu es une incapable. J'aurai du laisser ce mangemort abuser de toi, vu la reconnaissance que j'en ai.

—Remercions tous le grand Drago Malefoy pour sa bonté d'âme, répliqua Granger amèrement. Il sauve les demoiselles en danger de… de…

—De quoi, Granger ? Je suis curieux de savoir. Pourquoi ce mangemort ? Qui est sous cette capuche, hm ?

Les yeux de Granger se remplirent une fois de plus de larmes, qui glissèrent en silence sur sa joue pâle. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle-même comme l'aurait fait un enfant sans défense.

Drago allait insistait, il était sur le point de la secouer, de la faire sortir d'elle-même, car c'était la solution, il en était sûr. Elle devait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle devait exprimer sa rage, sa peur, mettre un nom sur ce mangemort, des mots sur ce mal qui l'accable.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Déjà, plusieurs recrues, ainsi que Blaise s'étaient approchés de la salle de classe, alertés par le cri strident de Granger.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda un Blaise encore endormi.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Drago ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les voir tous les deux dans cette classe, Granger en pyjama – mal boutonné – les cheveux dans tous les sens, allait faire des gorges chaudes. Il sentit le regard de reproche de Granger lui brûler la peau.

—Rien, je faisais comprendre à la recrue Granger qui commandait ici. Il semble qu'elle ait compris.

Blaise le regarda de longues secondes. Drago était certain qu'il n'avait pas cru un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais son ami se contenta d'hocher la tête.

—Bien, tout le monde au lit alors. Et plus vite que ça.

* * *

_Bon voilà. Je sais. Toujours pas de réponse pour le café, toujours pas de réponse pour l'épouvantard, toujours pas de bisous, et toujours pas de Crabbe mort. MAIS ! Mais, on assiste au rapprochement de Thaïs et Blaise, qui sont quand même mignons, vous verrez, ainsi qu'à la prise de conscience de Drago : ses actes n'ont pas que des conséquences pour lui, ils en ont aussi pour elle !_

_La semaine prochaine, retour de tata Bella ! Mais pour quoi ? je vous le demande. Les paris sont ouverts ! Je doute que vous deviniez héhé._

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter, spéculer, aimer et détester ! J'attends vos petits mots avec impatience, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et en attendant, portez vous bien !_


	9. Mauvaise nouvelle

_Ohoh ! Déjà le chapitre 9 ! Le temps passe site vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous profitez bien du soleil (entre deux heures de cours…) quoi que, certains d'entre vous sont peut être déjà en vacances :O_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, où je vous apporte un peu plus de réponses. Enfin… Au compte goutte ! C'est le retour de notre chère Bellatrix, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !_

_A côté de ça, je suis en train d'écrire un petit OS que je posterai d'ici peu, un dramione aussi :D_

_Vous avez été nombreux à lire et à commenter, et comme toujours je vous remercie du fond du cœur. On a d'ailleurs dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! C'est inespéré pour seulement huit petits chapitre, mais ça, je ne le dois qu'à vous ! Alors mille merci._

_LilyOrya : Je rêve ou tu fais toujours partie des premières à commenter ? :D Adorable. En effet, je pense que vous étiez nombreuses à penser que ça irait trop vite, mais non, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite le baiser :P Pour l'identité du mangemort, vous le saurez bien assez tôt, promis ! Merci pour ce commentaire !_

_ValarMorghulis : Le baiser, le baiser, mais où est le baiser ? Il est pour un autre chapitre ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un Drago jaloux, pour la simple et bonne raison que 'mon' Drago n'est pas ce genre là, dans cette fiction. Mais qui sait… :)_

_Nadra : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, le titre vient sûrement de leur cœur de pierre :P Merci ça me touche parce que j'apporte beaucoup d'importance à l'ambiance._

_Leolili : J'avoue, j'avoue, c'était pas le chapitre révélations, mais vous m'aimez comme ça ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu quand même ! Voici la suite._

_Madison2220 : Ahah, j'en étais sûre. J'avoue qu'ils m'emmerdent aussi un peu, mais ils sont nécessaires pour que Drago réalise sa propre histoire. Voici pourquoi Bella est venue, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Enjoy !_

_Acide'nette : Ah oui clairement, Hermione est dans la merde ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, pas de Blaise pour l'instant, mais ça viendra._

_PouleauPotter : Aaaaaah mais oui, de qui prend-il la forme ? On se le demande. J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je vous le dirai plus tard ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite._

_Filet-du-Diable : Oh c'est trop mignon, ton jour préféré, vraiment ? Tu me fais rougir ! Peut être que Bella vient distribuer des bonbons ? :D Voici la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses._

_Mama : C'est un Dramione, c'est pour ça qu'on s'acharne sur Hermione haha sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! La suite arrive chaque mercredi ,)_

_MyiaS : Voici la suite, en espérant te rassasier un peu ! (Et je suis ravie que la Couleur de L'E. t'ai plue aussi !)_

_ElehannDerber : Thaïs sera plus développée, dans le future. Pour l'instant, concentrons nous sur Drago et tata Bella ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Janedory : Aaah, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Si si je prépare l'oral, mais tant que je ne sais pas si je suis prise à l'écrit, c'est dur de se motiver ! Voici la suite :D_

_Je remercie Keloush pour sa correction._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Sa dernière altercation avec Granger avait eu le mérite de faire réfléchir Drago. Ses actions avaient eu des conséquences sur lui mais aussi sur elle, et jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas pensé. Peut être que Drago n'était pas connu pour son altruisme, mais à présent qu'il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui se passait autour de lui, il devait admettre que faire souffrir Granger n'avait jamais été dans ses projets – du moins, depuis qu'il était formateur, et futur général de l'armée de Lord Voldemort. Non pas qu'il était devenu particulièrement généreux, ou clément, mais les années avaient fait de lui un autre homme.

L'adolescent capricieux et moqueur avait fait place à l'homme plus mûr et plus réfléchi. Celui qui observe, qui écoute, qui est parfois cruel, certes, mais bien souvent silencieux et calme. Malgré tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, Drago était celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Plus posé, plus serein. Et même si, la nuit venue, la tempête faisait rage dans son esprit tourmenté, il se plaisait à entendre ses recrues dire de lui qu'il était l'un des meilleurs formateurs.

Ces cinq dernières années aux côtés de Voldemort avaient eu le mérite de le changer. Loin de son père autoritaire et de sa mère soumise, il avait évolué autrement. Voldemort ne passait pas ses journées sur son dos comme le faisait autrefois son père et ce dernier avait été bien obligé de traiter son fils comme son égal. Si ce n'était son supérieur. Depuis qu'il était devenu le poulain du Lord, Drago avait vu ses relations avec son père se dégrader de jour en jour. Même si Lucius avait tout fait pour l'éduquer dans l'idéologie Mangemort, il n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que son vénéré Maître prenne la place de la figure paternelle dans la vie de son fils unique.

Dès lors, Lucius et Drago n'avaient entretenu que des relations froides. Ils les auraient sans doute voulues cordiales, mais leurs caractères respectifs avaient parfois raison d'eux, et alors, les disputes éclataient dans le clan Malefoy. Drago reprochait à son père sa cruauté et sa stupidité, son obéissance aveugle à Voldemort et sa façon de traiter les Sangs Impurs. Raciste et misogyne à souhait, Lucius n'avait jamais levé la main sur sa femme pour la simple et bonne raison que Drago ne l'aurait jamais permis – et Bellatrix avant lui. Mais Drago n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'à chaque occasion qui se présentait, Lucius se plaisait à avoir la main leste sur les Nés-Moldus, les traîtres à leur sang ou encore les moldus eux-mêmes.

**xxxxxx**

C'était la journée qui avait été offerte aux recrues gagnantes de l'entraînement intensif. Les sept groupes – sous le regard de Goyle et de Drago – s'étaient vus offrir une grasse matinée, des douches plus longues, un accès libre à la Bibliothèque, ou plutôt à la réserve, puisque la bibliothèque elle-même avait été transformée en dortoir.

Le parc leur était aussi ouvert, mais le blizzard et la tempête de neige qui menaçait avait rebuté même les plus braves d'entre eux.

Après le déjeuner, les recrues libres avaient sorti des jeux de sociétés, récupérés dans les quatre salles communes ainsi que dans des salles de classe désaffectées, et tous s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une seule et même longue table. Granger aussi. Drago était assis au bout de la table, loin des recrues, et observait d'un air absent l'une d'entre elle étendre une table de jeu sous leurs yeux. Parfois son regard se tournait vers Granger, de manière quasi imperceptible. Plus d'une fois, cependant, il aurait juré qu'elle le regardait elle aussi, mais à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction, elle semblait absorbée par l'énorme roman qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle ne participait pas au jeu. Les autres avaient pris grand soin de l'exclure.

Quand quinze heures sonnèrent, une dizaine d'assiettes, pleines de confiseries et de pâtisseries, apparurent sur la longue table. Avec ça, une tasse de café pour chacune des recrues, ainsi que des verres de jus de citrouille bien frais. Le goûter fut accueilli par des exclamations enthousiastes et Drago vit Granger lever les yeux au ciel. Il la comprenait. Comme pouvaient-ils s'enthousiasmer d'un goûter alors que Poudlard était devenu leur prison ?

Les minutes défilèrent et Drago réalisa tardivement que toutes les recrues avaient bu au moins une fois dans leur tasse de café. C'était étrange, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris de jus de citrouille. Peut être que le froid avait eu raison d'eux, mais il était tout de même étrange qu'absolument tout le monde aime ce café au goût pourtant bien particulier. Même Granger venait de reposer sa tasse vide à côté de son livre.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que contenait le café des recrues. Il avait passé la nuit précédente à faire des recherches, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Tous les livres de la réserve étaient passés, ou du moins, tous ceux qu'il pensait intéressants. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Finalement, la seule solution qu'il avait était de faire des expériences lui-même sur la fiole de café qu'il avait. Sans cobaye ni Maître des Potions à portée de main, les expériences risquaient d'être longues et surtout difficiles à mener.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux glissèrent sur Granger qui s'était installée dans un coin et lisait un énorme bouquin qui, pour une fois, n'était rien d'autre qu'un roman d'aventure. Elle semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait et portait régulièrement une tasse de café brûlant à ses lèvres. En la voyant comme ça, Drago réalisa qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu. Granger avait connu la guerre, avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois, avait subi la vie à Azkaban. Et à présent, elle avait été recrutée pour l'armée de Voldemort.

Est-ce qu'elle le méritait ? Personne ne le méritait vraiment, mais Granger encore moins que les autres. Et la voir avaler ce café qui contenait Merlin sait quoi, ça ne faisait qu'accroître cette sensation d'injustice. Quoi que ça lui en coûte, et même si leurs relations n'étaient pas des plus chaleureuses, Drago décida qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, plus que toute autre recrue.

Il était sur le point de s'avancer dans sa direction et de lui murmurer de ne plus boire ce foutu café, quand…

—Mon cher neveu ! s'exclama une voix derrière-lui.

Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur. Depuis sa naissance, il l'entendait résonner dans son oreille, tambouriner dans sa tête et lui arracher une vague de frisson à chaque fois. Il se retourna lentement et fut déçu de ne pas s'être trompé. Face à lui, Bellatrix se tenait bien droite, perchée sur ses talons hauts, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

—Bellatrix, répondit Drago en se forçant à sourire.

Sa tante n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour apparaître. Il regretta de ne pas s'être pressé et crispa la mâchoire quand il vit Granger porter une fois de plus sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il soupira discrètement avant de s'approcher de Bellatrix et de la toiser du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne daigne enfin parler.

—Peut être pouvons-nous nous rendre dans un endroit plus… discret.

—Bien sûr.

Drago lui montra d'une main la porte ouverte et la laissa passer devant. Il passa une main dans son dos, s'appliquant à ne pas la toucher, et la dirigea vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sans dire un mot, seuls les claquements réguliers de ses talons venaient perturber le silence de glace qui régnait entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qui avait été le bureau du professeur McGonagall et où Drago avait pris ses quartiers. Crabbe s'était jeté sur celui de Rogue – et grand bien lui fasse, jamais Drago n'aurait supporté de vivre dans ce cachot humide et moisi. Blaise avait voulu celui de Chourave, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se trouvait à côté des dortoirs et qu'il pouvait ainsi aller rendre visite à Thaïs quand il le souhaitait. Enfin, le plus crétin d'entre eux, Goyle, avait hérité de celui de Flitwick, et donc de Serdaigle. Malheureusement, comme pour entrer dans la salle commune de Rowena, Goyle devait répondre à une énigme à chaque fois qu'il voulait entrer dans son bureau, aussi avait-il abandonné l'idée de s'y rendre. Et de toute façon, aussi illettré qu'il l'était, il n'aurait pas trouvé grand intérêt à s'y installer.

Et c'était comme ça que Drago avait pris celui de McGonagall. Le plus vaste – elle avait été la sous-directrice après tout – mais aussi le plus lumineux.

Quand Drago referma la porte derrière sa tante, cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Elle commença sans préambule.

—Alors Drago, on a été un vilain garçon ?

Ses grands yeux noirs et ses longs cheveux bruns lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de cirée. Son teint d'albâtre et ses pommettes roses auraient pu faire d'elle une belle femme, mais son sourire figé, presque forcé et son regard pernicieux lui donnaient l'allure d'une folle, tout juste échappée de l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste.

Drago resta silencieux. Il la connaissait parfaitement. Elle allait appuyer là où cela faisait le plus mal et elle attendrait que son venin fasse effet sur les nerfs de son neveu. Mais il était bien entraîné : son père, Voldemort, sa tante, tous maîtrisaient l'art de la manipulation, tandis que Drago, lui, était passé maître dans le contrôle de sa personne.

—Les murs ont des oreilles, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de sa démarche féline, prête à bondir sur sa proie.

—Les murs ? Ou les formateurs ?

—Peut être les deux, sourit-elle en dévoilant des dents grisâtres.

—Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, ma tante.

—Vincent m'a écrit, tu sais.

—J'ignorai que vous entreteniez une liaison épistolaire.

—Il m'écrit, parfois, quand il trouve le temps, dit-elle avec une mine mauvaise. Mais avec tout le travail qu'il a, entre le sien, et le tien, il a bien du mal à me tenir au courant.

—Le mien ? répéta Drago en crispant les poings dans ses poches. Qu'il fasse le sien convenablement, et je ferai le mien de mon côté.

—Drago… Il m'a dit que…

—Il t'a dit quoi ? la coupa Drago. Il t'a dit qu'il s'amusait à tripoter les filles dans les douches ? Qu'il venait tous les matins aux entraînements avec la gueule de bois ?

Bellatrix ne dit rien. Elle observait son neveu d'un œil perçant et il eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle tentait d'accéder à son esprit. Mais Drago avait été entraîné par le meilleur en légilimancie, Severus lui avait tout appris, et ce n'était certainement pas une garce dans le genre de Bellatrix qui mettrait à mal ses barrières mentales. Elle sembla déçue de son échec et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, Drago changea de sujet.

—Et tu t'es déplacée jusqu'ici pour me parler uniquement des on-dit ? Tu dois bien t'ennuyer pour n'avoir que ça à faire, déclara Drago avec un petit rictus.

Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, sa tante était là pour autre chose que pour lui parler des rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard. Et sans doute ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'était pas des plus agréables, car elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Toujours annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à la fin pour rendre fou son interlocuteur. Et fou, Drago l'était presque. Fou d'impatience, mais aussi d'appréhension. Parce qu'à la manière d'un corbeau, Bellatrix n'apportait jamais de bonnes nouvelles – d'ailleurs, si elle avait été capable d'envoyer un Patronus, Drago était sûr qu'il aurait pris la forme de cet oiseau de malheur.

—En effet, répondit-elle.

Son ton calme annonçait la tempête. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire mauvais.

—Le Maître souhaite passer Noël en ta compagnie.

Drago sentit ses jambes trembler et il dut se tenir au bord de la table pour ne pas flancher. Non, c'était impossible, songea-t-il. Pas encore !

—Et par passer Noël, il entend t'entraîner.

La précision était inutile. Voldemort ne fêtait jamais Noël. En cinq ans durant lesquels Drago avait vécu sous le même toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais ils n'avaient célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Parce que c'était une faiblesse que d'aimer quelqu'un au point de lui offrir un présent et que c'était une perte de temps et d'argent – non pas qu'une chose aussi matérielle que l'argent soit réellement important aux yeux de Voldemort.

Alors c'était ça ? Drago allait passer une ou peut être même deux semaines à être entraîné par le Lord ? Son année d'entraînement intensif à Poudlard ne lui suffisait-elle pas ? Car c'était ce qui s'était produit. Au mois de Septembre de l'année précédente, on avait envoyé Drago à Poudlard. Il y avait connu la solitude mais aussi la souffrance. Bellatrix, McNair et Voldemort lui-même s'étaient relayés au fil des semaines pour lui octroyer l'entraînement le plus difficile qui soit.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Les courbatures, le manque de sommeil, la faim, toutes ces choses que l'on peut palier par la force de caractère. Le plus difficile, c'étaient les expériences bien sûr. Drago secoua la tête comme pour se changer les idées.

—Des dizaines de mangemorts tueraient pour être à ta place Drago, lui rappela-t-elle sur un ton de menace.

—Je ne me plains pas, rétorque Drago en serrant les dents. Je pensais juste que c'était terminé.

Bellatrix eut un petit rire rauque – ce son n'avait absolument rien de naturel.

—En fait, tu n'as fait que la moitié, Drago. Et la partie la plus facile, sourit-elle.

Drago la regarda de ses yeux pâles. Il affichait le masque d'indifférence qu'il s'était toujours appliqué à porter. A l'intérieur de lui, il était pétrifié par la rage et la peur. Qu'allait lui faire subir Voldemort de pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu pendant cette année entière à Poudlard ?

—Bien, je te laisse. J'ai un tas de choses à faire. On se revoit dans deux semaines, le Maître a hâte de retrouver son petit protégé, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle donnait la désagréable sensation que prononcer le mot « protégé » était pour elle un grand supplice. Drago la regarda quitter son bureau sans même prendre la peine de la raccompagner. Pourquoi jouer les gentlemen avec un monstre dans le genre de Bellatrix. Si Voldemort était cruel et mégalo, Bellatrix pouvait se révéler plus dangereuse encore : sa folie et son manque de réflexion faisaient d'elle un être déraisonnable et dénué de toute connexion cérébrale. Quand Voldemort était patient et réfléchi, elle n'était que démence et sadisme. Sans doute était-elle la meilleure arme que le Lord puisse posséder, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

**xxxxxx**

—Je t'ai vu entrer dans le bureau avec ta tante, murmura Blaise alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs des cachots pour se rendre dans leur ancienne salle commune.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air las et de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

—Me donner les instructions du Maître.

Blaise, qui marchait derrière Drago, s'arrêta brutalement. Drago ne réalisa que son ami ne le suivait pas que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva Blaise à quelques mètres de lui. Il affichait une mine déconfite et – Drago l'aurait juré – il avait blanchi.

—Et quelles sont-elles, ces instructions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

—Rien qui ne te concerne Blaise.

Drago savait pertinemment pourquoi Blaise avait réagi de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas Voldemort. Contrairement à Drago, Blaise n'avait pas été élevé dans un idéal Mangemort, où les Sangs-Purs méritent de gouverner le monde. Sa mère, qui avait épousé plus d'hommes qu'elle n'a de doigts sur les deux mains, était une femme vénale, qui avait vite compris que les hommes de pouvoir, étaient souvent les plus riches. Les amalgames et les préjugés avaient fait qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux Sangs-Purs. Son art de la manipulation lui avait permis de vivre bien au-delà de ses moyens et c'était comme ça qu'elle avait demandé à Blaise d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Parce qu'elle avait eu l'idée – complètement folle – de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Lord.

Tout le monde savait. Que Voldemort passait parfois la nuit dans les draps satinés de la mère de Blaise, mais jamais personne n'avait osé y faire allusion. Parce que le Lord ne donnait aucune importance à ces désirs charnels, seule sa quête de pouvoir et d'éternité comptait vraiment. Nul ne savait vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, peut-être qu'il avait conservé quelque part une part d'humanité et que ses besoins d'homme prenaient parfois le dessus.

Blaise n'avait jamais accepté ce qu'il appelait la trahison de sa mère. Mais il avait courbé l'échine, parce qu'il savait, il était conscient qu'en refusant, sa mère courrait un grave danger. Il s'était fait apposer la marque, deux ans après Drago. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme deux frères qui s'étaient perdus de vue trop longtemps.

**xxxxxx**

Cela faisait une éternité que Drago n'avait pas autant bu. En fait, cela devait remonter à sa dernière année à Poudlard, pour le nouvel an. Il n'avait pas bu plus d'un verre de temps en temps, depuis. En effet, Voldemort était contre tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir le plein contrôle de sa personne. Alors il avait bu un verre de vin des elfes, une fois de temps en temps, quand la situation s'y prêtait : une bonne nouvelle, un soir de Noël, un anniversaire.

Mais ce soir, Drago s'était laissé emporter par le sucre de l'hydromel et le feu de whisky. Il avait accepté un verre, puis deux puis trois. Après une dizaine, il avait arrêté de compter. Quand l'horloge de la salle commune avait affiché cinq heures du matin, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de se coucher. Il ne pourrait dormir qu'une heure avant que les entraînements ne reprennent et il savait déjà que la gueule de bois ne lui donnerait pas bonne allure. Il demanderait à Blaise de lui lancer un sort avant le début des entraînements.

Il avait oublié la sensation que cela faisait. Cette sensation d'être libre et pourtant trop lourd pour s'envoler. L'impression que rien n'a d'importance et que les responsabilités sont trop lointaines pour s'en préoccuper. L'insouciance. Il avait oublié quel goût elle pouvait avoir. C'était comme un bonbon au miel sur sa langue avide. Il faudrait recommencer, pensa-t-il en se relevant de son fauteuil. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé d'oublier. Mais il avait oublié d'oublier. Parce que la peur était toujours présente dans ses veines, à peine maquillée par les grammes d'alcool dans son sang. Dans deux semaines, il lui faudrait retourner auprès de Voldemort pour subir il ne savait quoi.

Mais il savait que ce serait pénible, douloureux même. Peut-être dangereux. Il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne et qu'il ne serait sans doute plus le même. Parce qu'il n'était jamais resté le même, après chaque expérience, chaque entraînement, il en était certes ressorti plus fort, mais aussi plus meurtri.

Alors il titubait. Les couloirs semblaient faire des vagues et le sol bougeait sous ses pieds. Parfois, la tête lui tournait, des milliers d'étoiles venaient le bercer, mais jamais il ne tombait. Se rattrapant à la paroi humide des couloirs, il sortit enfin des cachots. Derrière lui, il entendit des rires. Sans doute Crabbe et sa pintade, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

L'alcool ne cessait son ascension dans l'esprit déjà embué de Drago. Quand il déboucha enfin sur le couloir qui menait aux escaliers de marbre, et ensuite à ses appartements, il lui sembla perdre complètement pied. Des étoiles par milliers flottaient sous ses yeux tandis que tout autour de lui semblait sublimé par les ravages de la boisson.

Et ce fut alors qu'elle apparut. Il passait devant les toilettes des dames quand l'ange s'approcha de lui de sa démarche aérienne, presque divine.

Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient comme un halo autour de son visage poupin. Avait-elle toujours eu cette ravissante fossette au menton ? Et qu'en était-il de ces pommettes saillantes ? De cette peau de pêche qui donnait envie à quiconque s'en approchait d'en croquer un bout ? Etait-ce le fameux fruit défendu ? Ses grands yeux noisettes dont la naïve lueur appelait à la luxure faisaient sombrer Drago dans un gouffre abyssal dont il ne semblait vouloir s'échapper.

—Comment t'appelles-tu, bel ange ? Descends-tu du ciel ? murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et admiratrice.

Son expression prêtait à sourire et l'ange ouvrit ses yeux plus grands encore. Était-ce possible que le chocolat liquide dans ses iris donne une faim de loup à Drago ? Sans crier gare, il monta ses deux mains sur les joues de velours de l'ange déchu et plongea ses yeux de saphir dans ceux de l'inconnue.

—Je voudrai te rendre tes ailes, si je le pouvais.

Ses pouces se mirent à caresser doucement le velours de sa peau. Bientôt, ses joues se teintèrent de vermeil et cela ne la rendit que plus délectable encore. C'en était trop pour le cœur bondissant de Drago qui s'approcha lentement et vint poser ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de son ange gardien. C'était un contact doux et délicat, si sensuel que Drago se sentit frissonner. Mais l'ange, farouche, ne se laissa pas faire. Elle plaqua deux mains puissantes sur son torse et le repoussa avec force. On n'enferme pas un oiseau dans une cage, même d'or.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Malefoy ? éructa l'ange.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux et l'ange s'empara de sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle le tira jusque dans les toilettes – d'où elle sortait pourtant, et bientôt, les enferma tous les deux dans une des cabines. Drago avait un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'il entrecroisait ses doigts à ceux de l'ange.

—Bon sang, tu empestes l'alcool, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu…

—Il fallait oublier, pour ne pas sombrer, souffla Drago.

Ses mots n'avaient ni queue ni tête, mais il semblait si sûr de lui…

—Es-tu venue me délivrer, belle créature ?

—C'est moi qui suis prisonnière, pas toi, grogna-t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel.

—Veux-tu que nous partions ? Aussi loin que les étoiles, là où personne ne nous trouvera ? Peut être que nous trouverions un petit coin de poésie dans un joli paradis.

La poésie faisait donc partie des talents cachés de Drago Malefoy.

—Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu es complètement ivre.

—Ivre de tes baisers, beauté.

L'ange soupira, mais ses joues redevinrent roses, et Drago tenta de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Il posa une main à côté de sa tête, contre le mur de la cabine, et son autre vint s'emparer de son menton. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas, qu'au fond de ses iris bleus, on pouvait lire toute la détresse dont il était victime, toute la tristesse emmagasinée depuis des années dans les recoins de son âme si sombre. Mais sans doute l'ange dut s'en rendre compte, car elle leva les bras et vint les poser autour de son cou. Doucement mais sûrement, elle tira Drago doucement contre elle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, mais avant que le baiser ne se concrétise, Drago sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'ange l'avait repoussé violemment et elle tenait à présent une baguette entre les mains. Si l'alcool n'avait pas convenablement fait son travail, sans doute Drago aurait réalisé qu'il s'agissait de sa propre baguette. L'ange la pointa sur la tête de Drago et murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Cela lui suffit pourtant. Quand le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet, il sentit son corps s'engourdir plus que jamais. Il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps, jusque dans sa langue, et bientôt ses yeux ne virent plus rien. Le temps d'une seconde, Drago fut privé de son corps, jusqu'à ce que soudain, la vue lui revienne. Plus claire et lucide que jamais. Les fourmis disparurent, à l'instar de l'alcool dans son sang. En deux secondes, Drago était redevenu sobre.

Malheureusement pour lui, la sobriété ne fut pas accompagnée par l'amnésie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui venait de se passer et de la pseudo-poésie qu'il venait de servir à Granger, sans parler du baiser qu'il avait volé au détour du couloir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Drago éprouva une honte cuisante. Il s'écarta de Granger à la vitesse de l'éclair.

—L'alcool ne résout rien, murmura Granger.

Sa voix n'était pas faite de reproches, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Drago. Au contraire, elle était douce et presque… compréhensive. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne savait pas qu'il allait vivre deux semaines de tortures et à présent, il l'enviait. Il aurait souhaité n'être qu'un soldat, qu'un pion que l'on oublie au fond de la bataille. Et il lui en voulait d'avoir fait disparaître tous les effets de l'alcool. Parce qu'au moins, le whisky était parvenu à lui faire oublier le temps d'un instant, qu'on l'enverrait très bientôt à l'abattoir.

—Je ne voulais rien résoudre, juste oublier, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Granger sembla s'en offusquer. Et il la comprenait. Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille et voilà qu'il arrivait droit vers elle, complètement ivre, et lui chantait ses louanges ? C'en était ridicule. Elle leva la tête d'un air digne, son nez légèrement retroussé, puis tourna les talons lentement. Avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, Drago l'entendit déclarer :

—Si tu pouvais oublier d'être stupide, ça ferait des heureux.

Et elle disparut dans la pénombre, laissant Drago seul avec lui-même et avec sa stupidité.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! Donc au menu, une tata bella porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle, un Drago qui a peur, un Drago bourré et une Hermione pas très contente. Je tiens à préciser que l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, consommez en avec modération :P_

_Bon, j'avoue à part la raison de la venue de Bella, on est pas plus avancé ! Mais on sait au moins que Drago a connu le calvaire ET qu'il ne veut pas y retourner._

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. En attendant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et portez vous bien ._


	10. Le début d'une alliance

_Et me voilà de retour ! Pour le 10__ème__ chapitre. Il est plus court que d'habitude mais c'est parce qu'il est pivot ! il sert à lancer la suite de la fic, et donc du rapprochement de Drago et d'Hermione. Vous n'avez pas été très nombreux à lire et commenter la semaine dernière, alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est une vraie daube à vos yeux :P_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Je suis contente que Drago bourré t'ai plu ! En effet elle ne doit rien comprendre, mais bon, Drago n'est pas très bien dans sa peau en ce moment !_

_**Liliorya**__ : Je suis navrée que le chapitre ne t'ai pas autant plus que les autres, et j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. C'est vrai que c'est dur de ne pas savoir ce que pense Hermione, mais j'ai pris le parti d'un POV Drago ! Voici la suite._

_**Madison2220**__ : ahah, je suis contente que Drago poète te plait ! Peut être que je lui ferai écrire un poème un jour mdr. Tu me connais, je ne vire jamais dans le gore :P J'espère que ça te plaira, en attendant voici le nouveau chapitre._

_**ValarMorghulis**__ : C'était un faux baiser ! promis, bientôt vous aurez le droit au vrai de vrai ! J'avoue avoir pris le parti de faire de Bellatrix une connasse. Pas de géni fou ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_**Filet-du-Diable**__ : Oui, mais c'était pas un vrai baiser d'amour ! Mdrr j'imagine bien Voldemort avec sa hotte sur le dos ! Genre « Ohohoh ! Qui a été sage cette année ? »_

_**Leolili**__ : C'est vrai que c'est frustrant sans les pensées d'Hermione, même moi ça me frustre ahah. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

_**Nadra**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me touche._

_**Elorah**__ : On saura bientôt ce qu'il lui réserve ! Oui, je pense qu'Hermione commence à voir qu'elle n'est pas la seule prisonnière dans cette histoire. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Granger sous l'emprise de l'alcool et que sa tante lui avait annoncé que ses vacances de Noël ne seraient pas de tout repos, Drago ne dormait presque plus. L'agitation de ses cauchemars et son inquiétude constante l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux plus de deux heures d'affilées. Ses nuits ressemblaient donc à un patchwork de micro-sommeil, tous plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres, parfois interrompus par des réveils en sursaut, d'autres par la sueur qui perlait le long de son corps.

Et quand il ne dormait pas, Drago pensait. Il réfléchissait, sans doute trop, et se posait de nombreuses questions qu'il avait autrefois passées sous silence. Il doutait. Il doutait dangereusement de lui, de son maître et de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Et plus il doutait de son allégeance, plus le souvenir du serment inviolable lui était cuisant – sans parler de la douleur qui lui lancinait le bras dans ces moments-là.

À ces moments de doutes s'ajoutaient le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait arraché à Granger. Bien sûr, l'alcool y était pour beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce baiser avait été une petite bulle d'oxygène au milieu du brouillard étouffant dans lequel il nageait tous les jours. Qui aurait cru que poser ses lèvres sur celles de Granger aurait eu un effet si apaisant ? Certainement pas lui. Et pourtant, il ne cessait d'y penser et d'y repenser, comme nostalgique d'un moment qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Le lundi suivant, alors que toutes les recrues s'étaient rassemblées dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, les formateurs se levèrent d'un air grave. Ils avaient convenu – après que Drago leur avait confié qu'il ne serait pas là durant les deux dernières semaines de Décembre – que ses recrues seraient réparties dans les trois autres groupes.

—Avant que vous ne preniez le petit déjeuner, nous devons vous faire part d'un changement qui prendra effet lundi prochain, jusqu'à la fin du mois, commença Drago d'une voix calme et posée. Je dois m'absenter pendant deux semaines et c'est pour cela que mes recrues seront réparties dans les trois autres groupes. Je vous donnerai les listes cette après-midi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son propre groupe. Le formateur Zabini prendra les rênes de Poudlard pendant mon absence.

Son groupe de recrue le regarda d'un air inquiet. Drago était aimé de la majorité de ses recrues. Bien sûr, il restait quelques mâles dominants qui ne supportaient pas de se voir donner des ordres par un homme du même âge qu'eux, mais pour la plupart, il restait un formateur respecté. Et Drago se sentait étrangement coupable de les laisser ainsi aux griffes de Goyle et Crabbe. Bien sûr, il ne se faisait aucun souci pour ceux qui hériteraient de Blaise, mais les deux autres se feraient un malin plaisir à ridiculiser ses recrues.

—Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de déjeuner, les entraînements commencent dans quinze minutes.

Les murmures qui s'étaient élevés dans la Grande Salle cessèrent, et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent et des verres que l'on repose.

Ce matin-là, Drago avait prévu un entraînement de duel pour ses recrues. C'était l'un des rares cours où ils avaient une baguette chacun, mais aussi l'un des cours les plus compliqués à gérer. Drago prenait soin de créer des binômes au hasard, afin que chacun tombe sur des adversaires différents, et passait ensuite de groupe en groupe, laissant aux autres le soin de s'entraîner.

—La dernière fois, j'ai été surpris de voir que vous ne maîtrisiez pas tous le sortilège de stupéfix – alors qu'il est au programme en sixième année – mais passons. Nous allons aujourd'hui retravailler ce sort et si nous avons le temps, nous commencerons à travailler l'expelliarmus…

—L'expelliarmus ? ricana l'un des dit mâles dominants. Ouh, j'ai peur !

—Je parlais de l'expelliarmus informulé. Mais si tu m'avais laissé finir, peut être que tu n'aurais pas parlé pour rien – pour changer.

Johnson – car c'était son nom – tourna au rouge pivoine quand ses petits camarades se moquèrent ouvertement de lui. Drago retint un petit rictus, avant d'enchaîner.

—Prenez chacun une baguette sur la table de derrière et référez vous au tableau pour trouver votre binôme. On commence dans trois minutes.

Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de prendre une baguette, l'excitation des recrues prit le dessus sur l'ordre et le silence, et les recrues se mirent à négocier chacun leur baguette. Il y avait deux écoles : ceux qui voulaient une baguette qui ressemblait le plus possible à celle qu'ils possédaient avant l'ascension du Lord, et ceux qui voulaient quelque chose de différent, avec une spécificité particulière (L'un voulait du ventricule de dragon, l'autre un crin de licorne, ou encore un poil de tête de géant).

Quand enfin, tous furent en place dans l'immense salle de classe, Drago lança le top départ.

—Vous avez deux heures pour maîtriser ce foutu sort.

L'heure qui suivit sembla se dérouler dans le chaos le plus total. Mais un chaos contrôlé. Les sorts fusés, atteignaient leur cible, et puis le binôme échangeait les rôles. Drago passait de groupe en groupe, donnait des conseils, redressait un bras, relevait un coude. Parfois, on venait à oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une armée en devenir. Tout ressemblait à une salle de classe, avec un professeur aussi jeune que ses élèves, mais une ambiance bonne enfant malgré tout.

Quand il eut fait le tour de tous les groupes deux fois, Drago se résigna à passer voir celui de Granger et de Johnson. Décidément, elle n'avait pas hérité du plus tendre. Johnson avait l'air passablement en colère et Granger affichait une petite mine victorieuse qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher chaque fois que son binôme la regardait.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en regardant alternativement les deux recrues.

—Il n'a pas encore réussi à me lancer de sort, répondit Granger qui tentait de ne pas crier victoire trop fort.

—Johnson, le ridicule ne tue peut être pas, mais ne pas être capable de lancer un sort à ton âge, c'est…

—C'est bon ! le coupa-t-il. C'est cette petite garce qui bouge dans tous les sens.

—C'est ça, répliqua Drago d'un air distrait.

Il tourna le dos à l'instant même où Johnson levait sa baguette. Peut être l'avait-il senti, un frisson sur sa nuque, un mauvais présage… Le fait est que Drago se retourna sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, au moment où Johnson s'écriait d'une voix rageuse :

—Sectumsempra !

Drago connaissait ce sort par cœur. Pour l'avoir lancé de nombreuses fois et l'avoir subi aussi. Potter avait été le premier à le lui lancer et la douleur lancinante que cela avait provoquée était encore profondément ancrée dans son souvenir. Il lui semblait encore sentir des dizaines de lames s'enfoncer dans sa chair, déversant son sang sur le carrelage froid et inconfortable des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé aussi proche de Granger, sans doute se serait-elle pris le sort de plein fouet. Heureusement, Drago eut le réflexe presqu'inhumain de pousser Granger aussi fort que possible, si bien que le sort ne la toucha qu'à l'épaule – alors que ce crétin de Johnson avait visé le cœur. Granger s'écroula sur le sol, et quelques secondes après, une mare de sang s'était déjà formée près de son épaule. Dans sa chute, sa tête avait cogné contre l'angle d'un bureau, si bien qu'une plaie – en plus de celle de son épaule – s'était ouverte au dessus de son arcade droite. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et posa deux doigts sur sa gorge. Elle respirait encore mais elle avait besoin de soins.

Drago perdit tout contrôle de lui-même quand ses yeux se posèrent alternativement sur le visage blême de Granger et sur le sourire sadique qui était né sur les lèvres de Johnson. Sans crier gare, Drago dégaina sa baguette et la pointa contre Johnson. Le feu des enfers brûlait dans ses iris colériques, tandis que sa recrue levait les mains d'un air innocent – tandis que ses yeux criaient un « Elle l'a bien mérité, cette salope ».

—Je te donne dix secondes, non, cinq, pour t'expliquer. Pour me donner une bonne raison, pour justifier ce que tu viens de faire.

—J'ai confondu.

C'était la provocation de trop. Drago perdit patience.

—Trois jours sans manger ni boire, aux cachots. Et on verra si tu confonds encore un Stupéfix avec un Sectumsempra. Si tu les confonds encore, je m'arrangerai pour te les faire subir tous les deux pour m'assurer que tu ne te trompes plus jamais, vociféra Drago. Greene emmène-la à l'infirmerie.

Le reste de l'entraînement se déroula dans un silence de mort. Drago avait enfermé Johnson aux cachots et était revenu à l'entraînement comme si de rien n'était. Mais l'atmosphère n'était plus aussi légère qu'elle l'était avant l'incident. Drago ne parla presque pas jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, et quand la sonnerie retentit, tous furent heureux de quitter les lieux.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Drago décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Granger. Il n'était pas inquiet, le sort l'avait tout juste frôlé, mais il était terriblement en colère. Contre Johnson. Celui-ci ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il était officiellement devenu le bouc-émissaire de Drago.

Quand il arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de les voir s'ouvrir à l'instant même où il comptait entrer. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Granger avait déjà récupéré apparemment, malgré son bras qu'elle portait encore en écharpe, sans doute à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule.

—On sort déjà ?

—On n'a pas entraînement cette après midi ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

—Si.

—Alors, oui, je sors déjà.

Drago la regarda faire quelques pas dans le couloir, avant de décider de la rejoindre et de marcher à côté d'elle. Quand elle sentit sa présence, elle le regarda d'un air mauvais sans s'arrêter pour autant.

—Quoi, encore ?

—Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, grogna Drago en la regardant avancer la tête haute.

—Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille, hein ?

—Il aurait pu te tuer ! s'écria Drago qui se sentait perdre peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

Granger fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas. Elle se plaça devant lui, droite come un i et plongea son regard de braise dans celui de Drago. De glace. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et même si Drago la surplombait de nombreux centimètres, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'afficher une petite mine méprisante.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne suis qu'une petite Sang-de-…

—Tais-toi.

Il soupira d'un air las et se pinça l'arrête d'un nez. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle le faisait sortir de ses gongs. Lui qui se targuait d'être maître de lui-même, voilà qu'elle le rendait fou. Elle posait trop de questions et lui n'avait pas assez de réponse. Et c'en était d'autant plus frustrant.

Granger avait l'air surpris. Sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à un ordre aussi direct, aussi sec.

—Si, après avoir fait ta connaissance, un sorcier pense encore que la pureté du sang est importante, c'est sans doute parce qu'il est un abruti.

—Viens-tu de traiter Lord Voldemort d'abruti ? répliqua Granger, une lueur de défi au fond de ses prunelles mordorées.

Un petit sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres roses. Son petit air supérieur semblait crier victoire.

—Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, marmonna Drago en détournant les yeux.

—Oh, souffla Granger en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu aurais honte ?

—Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Granger.

Mais elle avait touché une corde sensible. Parce que plus le temps filait et moins Drago se sentait proche de son Maître. S'en était-il seulement senti proche un jour ? Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait sa dernière pensée de totale dévotion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir eu une. Drago détourna les yeux en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air agacé.

—Tu me fatigues. Retourne te coucher à l'infirmerie ou manger avec les autres.

— Avant, dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça ?

—Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

—Tu ne me punis jamais. J'essaie de te faire sortir de tes gongs depuis des semaines, mais tu passes l'éponge sur tout ce que je dis ou fais de mal, ou du moins qui n'est pas autorisé par le règlement.

Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Le fait qu'elle la pose en disait long sur la transparence de ses intentions, et si Granger l'avait remarqué, qui d'autre avait compris que Drago faisait bel et bien du favoritisme ? Si au début, Drago le faisait inconsciemment, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Granger le ramenait à son passé, à l'insouciance qui l'animait alors. Et quand il avait pu mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle était – son garde-fou – il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir avec elle comme il le faisait : de façon _bienveillante_. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace, c'en était désolant.

—Tu ne veux pas répondre ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

—Tu es en train de me demander de te punir, Granger ? répliqua Drago, un sourire lubrique au bout des lèvres.

Granger eut un léger mouvement de recul qui eut tôt fait d'effacer le sourire carnassier de Drago.

—Pas tant que ça, visiblement, murmura-t-il en dardant Granger du regard.

—Je ferai mieux d'aller manger.

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas en direction du hall d'entrée.

—Attends, Granger !

Il n'avait rien décidé, il l'avait appelé sans même y réfléchir. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer d'un air las et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

—Ne bois pas de café.

—Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

—Ne bois pas de café. Il y a quelque chose dedans qui…

—J'en étais sûre, le coupa Granger.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une soudaine excitation.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle.

—Je ne sais pas encore. Un sort, une potion, un ingrédient.

—C'est ce qui nous rend si docile, n'est-ce pas ?

—Sûrement.

Elle l'avait remarqué. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas normal, que toutes les recrues avaient courbé l'échine sans jamais poser la moindre question. Elle la première. Et à présent c'était comme si elle était soulagée. Rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdue de sa verve, qu'elle était encore elle-même mais que le café l'empêchait d'agir comme elle le faisait normalement.

—Je veux savoir ce que c'est, exigea-t-elle.

—Je t'ai dis que je n'en savais rien.

—Voldemort ne te l'a pas dit ?

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

—Il ne dit pas tout à son petit protégé ? demanda Granger surprise.

—De toute évidence.

—Je peux t'aider à trouver ce que c'est, ajouta-t-elle.

—Qui te dit que je veux savoir ce que c'est et que je compte te le dire ?

—Tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé sinon. Et puis, à deux on trouvera plus vite.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

—Va manger.

Granger eut un petit sourire. Il venait d'abdiquer. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres recrues dans la Grande Salle, où le déjeuner avait déjà commencé.

* * *

_Et voilà, maintenant, ils vont agir en équipe. C'est la fin du début ! Maintenant, on passe à la deuxième partie de la fic, entre investigation, romance et torture mouhaha. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de vous lire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, je vous dis à mercredi prochain !_


	11. Prise de conscience

_Bonjour ! Me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui arrive plus tard que prévu (de quelques heures seulement) parce que j'ai eu un petit imprévu.  
_

_Au programme d'aujourd'hui, un moment dramione, vous verrez, on y arriver, doucement mais sûrement ! j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vous avez été tellement nombreux à lire et aussi à commenter la semaine dernière que je ne saurais vous remercier. Sachez cependant que je suis dans une semaine difficile, mes résultats de CAPES devraient tomber incessamment sous peu, et je suis shootée au stresse et aux thés ahah._

_vous avez été nombreuses à commenter et je vous en remercie:_

_**PouleauPotter**: Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera "du lourd" comme tu dis ahah Et merci de me rassurer, c'est adorable._

_**Filet-du-diable:** Ahah, Voldy en papa noël, faudrait faire un OS là dessus ! Je suis ravie d'illuminer ta journée haha, ça me touche énormément et ça me met la pression aussi :P_

_**ChristyCallum**: Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise ! Non, j'avais déjà parlé du serment inviolable ! dans le chapitre 3 :) voici la suite !_

_**Elorah**: Johnson est un connard hein ? :O Bref, voici la suite et le début du rapprochement :P_

_**Leolili**: Et oui, un travail en collaboration y a que ça de vrai :P Ouais il est sexy mdr je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !_

_**LiliOrya**: Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien le droit de dire ce que tu penses, c'est comme ça que je m'améliore ! En effet, ils seront un beau binôme, je te laisse le découvrir !_

_**Lolo**: Je suis ravie de lire que ça te plait toujours autant ! Je pense que ça tournera autour de 25 chapitres, mais bon on ne sait jamais vraiment !_

_**LilyPWooz**: Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça ! Voici la suite !_

_**Guest**: La romance arrive, promis :P_

_**Nadra**: Et merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire et surtout de commenter !_

_**Keloush**: Merci ma belle_

_**Acidenette**: Oh, ça me fait toujours plaisir que vous me dites que vous aimez le mercredi ahah. Les gens sont fous c'est clair, mais c'est aussi le début du rapprochement ! _

_**Tulusito**: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, et voici la suite !_

_**ElehannDerber**: Ca commence à bouger dans le Dramione :P Voici la suite !_

_**Fanny54**: Oh merci ton commentaire me touche ! Je suis enchantée que ça te plaise et te remercie de prendre le temps de lire !_

_J'espère que pour vous tout va bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Avoir dit à Granger de ne plus boire le café semblait être la meilleure idée que Drago n'ait jamais eu. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'était que trop heureux de s'être trouvé une collaboratrice dans ses recherches. Blaise n'avait jamais été doué en potions, et le cerveau brillant de Granger n'était certainement pas de trop dans ces recherches. Bien sûr, ça lui aurait sans doute arraché la bouche de le dire haut et fort, mais Drago se sentait rassuré. Avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il craignait de ne pas trouver le temps ou même de ne pas trouver le bon livre. Granger était née avec un bouquin entre les mains.

Et deuxièmement, jamais Drago n'avait vu Granger aussi bien. Ou du moins, aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'être dans la prison que constituait Poudlard. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé de boire du café, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de cette lueur d'intelligence, son teint avait repris des couleurs, et le bizutage des autres semblait lui passer au dessus de la tête. Il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, Granger réfléchissait, se remémorait tous les livres qu'elle avait eu entre les mains, toutes les potions qu'elle avait étudiées, tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à un impérium sous forme liquide.

Car c'était finalement ce qui se passait. Le café faisait faire aux élèves ce que l'on attendait d'eux, sous forme diluée bien sûr, mais Voldemort s'assurait alors de garder ses troupes dans les rangs, de ne pas s'inquiéter d'une quelconque rébellion.

Et étrangement, voir Granger comme ça, avait aussi remonter le moral de Drago. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, et c'était tant mieux ainsi, mais parfois il lui arrivait de la voir sourire, et alors, des frissons venaient secouer son échine. Il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait sourire. Bien sûr, leur relation passée n'avait jamais été de celles dont on se souvient avec mélancolie. C'était plutôt de celles qu'on oublie dans un coin de sa tête. Pourtant, il se souvenait très nettement ne jamais l'avoir fait sourire. Pleurer, certes. Dégouter, aussi. Mais rire ou sourire ? Certainement pas, il y avait toujours mis un point d'honneur.

Et pourtant… Pourtant quand leurs regards se croisaient dans la Grande Salle ou pendant un entraînement, il n'y avait plus l'horreur ou le dégoût dans les yeux mordorés de Granger, seulement la sérénité et la conviction. Celle qu'ils parviendraient à trouver enfin ce qu'il y avait dans ce café. Et Drago était conscient, au fond de lui, que c'était un pas vers la trahison. Il savait qu'il pouvait ne pas en sortir indemne. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivre. Et alors, qu'est-ce que la vie s'il n'y a pas de mort ?

Et ce fut ainsi que Drago se convainquit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce café, peut être même que cela empêchait ses recrues d'avoir de meilleures performances ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, et avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à en faire boire à Crabbe et Goyle et serait alors l'unique chef de cette foutue armée. Après le Maître bien sûr…

Lors du dernier entraînement du vendredi après-midi, Drago s'était arrangé pour glisser un mot dans la poche de Granger avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. « Rendez-vous dans la réserve à minuit pile. D. » Rien dans l'attitude de Granger n'avait laissé présager qu'elle avait senti le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche, mais quand minuit sonna ce soir là, Drago – qui était là depuis plus d'une heure déjà – ne fut pas surpris de la voir arriver. Au loin, un clocher n'avait pas fini de sonner son douzième coup que Granger était déjà assise à la seule table qui restait dans la réserve et feuilletait un livre qui portait le nom inquiétant de _Mille et une façons de contrôler les foules_.

—Peut être que ce n'est pas une potion, mais un sort lancé au café, soupira-t-elle après avoir refermé le volume d'un coup sec.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais une potion était plus facilement dissimulable puisqu'elle ne faisait appel à aucune magie, seulement à des ingrédients. Granger ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, aussi se contenta-t-il de baisser la tête et de se replonger dans sa lecture.

C'était une situation drôlement bizarre que de se retrouver ici, à feuilleter d'énormes livres tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres, avec Granger. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il s'allierait à elle, il aurait sans doute ri au nez de l'infortuné et lui aurait lancé un sort pour lui apprendre à ne pas sortir d'âneries plus grosses que lui. Mais maintenant, la situation était bien différente, et Drago se sentait paisible, comme si la scène qui se déroulait à cet instant précis était naturel. Granger ne semblait pas mal à l'aise non plus, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il en levant brièvement le nez de son livre pour toiser Granger du regard.

Celle-ci était plongée dans sa lecture et ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle était observée.

Le temps passa si vite que Drago sursauta quand il entendit trois heures sonner. Déjà plus de quatre heures qu'il était dans cette fichue réserve, et à part une grosse araignée et un perce-oreille écrasé, il n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant. En face de lui, Granger prenait frénétiquement des notes sur un morceau de parchemin à chaque fois que quelque chose lui semblait intéressant. Elle en était à son troisième rouleau de parchemin quand Drago se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu une conspiration contre sa personne, qui consistait à lui faire lire tous les livres qui ne contenaient pas la réponse.

Visiblement, Granger savait mieux choisir ses livres que lui.

Quand quatre heures du matin sonnèrent, Drago se redressa légèrement et étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Un craquement vint dérouiller ses articulations, tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper un bâillement silencieux, certes, mais assez long pour permettre à Granger de voir ses amygdales. Sa nuque raide lui faisait terriblement mal et Drago décida qu'il était grand temps de changer de position. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le banc, à plat dos, passa un bras derrière sa tête et empoigna son livre de sa main libre.

Ce fut sans doute la pire idée qu'il eut ce soir là. Peu à peu, les mots perdirent de leur sens, et les phrases s'entremêlèrent. Un bâillement plus tard, Drago dormait profondément, les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur le banc de la réserve. Ce n'est qu'après avoir dormi jusqu'à six heures trente du matin que Drago réalisa combien sa position n'était pas agréable, et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir eu cette idée de génie : son corps n'était dès lors qu'une gigantesque courbature, sans parler de son dos qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Quand il se redressa enfin, Drago avisa Granger qui s'était visiblement endormie sur _Les potions de l'esprit vol. 2_, la joue collée contre le papier glacé.

—Merde Granger, réveille-toi, marmonna Drago en secouant son épaule du bout des doigts. On va être en retard pour les entraînements.

—C'est toi le patron, grogna Granger. Tu n'as qu'à annuler pour ce matin.

—Certainement pas. Allez debout, va prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu vas en avoir besoin, ce matin tu cours les quinze kilomètres.

Granger sursauta et se releva subitement. Elle avait les yeux encore tout endormis et ses cheveux étaient pires que d'habitude, mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Elle respirait l'innocence. Son air renfrogné cependant laissait à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas courir pendant deux heures dans le froid, mais comme Drago ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et quitta la réserve, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard meurtrier au préalable.

Drago soupira et se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Au moins il était parvenu à dormir quelques heures. Quelque chose lui disait que la journée risquait d'être terriblement longue, et qu'il ne ferait pas long feu ce soir, une fois qu'il se serait glissé dans son lit. Drago quitta à son tour la réserve et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour s'y changer.

Quand il arriva, il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de porter ses pulls à la lingerie – il avait expressément demandé aux elfes de maison de ne pas entrer dans les appartements des formateurs – et qu'il ne lui en restait plus un seul. Résigné à faire la manche auprès des autres formateurs, Drago se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise, en espérant qu'il s'y trouve encore.

Il frappa trois coups secs qui restèrent sans réponse. Conscient que Blaise dormait peut être encore – être en retard faisait partie de ses principes fondamentaux – Drago frappa plus fort encore, avec raison. Il entendit quelqu'un s'activer à l'intérieur de la chambre, et bientôt ce fut un Blaise tout endormi, et surtout complètement nu, qui ouvrit la porte.

—C'pour quoi ? bâilla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

—Il est presque sept heures et tu es sensé prendre le petit déjeuner dans… Maintenant en fait.

Blaise jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et haussa les épaules.

—J'ai encore un peu le temps. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

—Un pull, j'ai oublié de faire laver les miens.

Blaise eut un petit sourire en coin et se retourna à la recherche d'un pull propre. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas enfiler un pantalon avant de faire ça ? Blaise se promenait complètement nu dans sa chambre comme s'il était dans un foutu camp de nudiste.

D'ailleurs, Blaise n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui, si bien que lorsque les recrues passèrent derrière pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, nombreuses furent les filles qui se mirent à glousser. Drago soupira d'un air las et entra dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une fille – qu'il reconnut comme étant Thaïs – dormait complètement nue dans les draps émeraudes de Blaise.

—Bon sang Blaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

Le cri de Drago eut le mérite de sortir la recrue de son sommeil. Drago sentait la colère monter en lui. Blaise avait-il l'impression que Poudlard était un fichu hôtel où il pouvait baiser ses recrues à tort et à travers ?

—Debout la belle au bois dormant, vociféra Drago. Toutes les recrues sont sensées être en train de petit-déjeuner. Et tu es une recrue, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Thaïs regarda Drago d'un œil mauvais et était sur le point de répliquer quand Blaise réapparut de sa salle de bain, un pull à la main.

—C'est bon Drago, calme-toi.

—Que je me calme ? Mais enfin Blaise, une recrue n'a rien à faire dans tes appartements.

—Crabbe et Goyle couchent bien avec leurs recrues, eux.

—Mais Crabbe et Goyle les baisent dans des toilettes ou un couloir, mais le Maître a explicitement demandé à ce qu'aucune recrue ne pénètre nos appartements. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur des informations confidentielles et…

Il fut interrompu par un petit toussotement qui provenait de Thaïs. Celle-ci avait revêtu ses vêtements de recrue et avait placé ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air mécontent.

—Elle est là et elle t'entend, Malefoy.

—Tant mieux, au moins elle n'est pas sourde en plus d'être totalement stupide.

Drago était en colère. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Blaise couche avec une de ses recrues dans ses appartements ? Quand bien même Thaïs était tombée sur des informations confidentielles, un sort d'amnésie aurait réglé l'affaire. Alors pourquoi ? Mais avant de s'évertuer à trouver une quelconque réponse, Drago s'empara du pull que lui tendait toujours Blaise et tourna les talons.

Il était remonté, et soudainement, il n'avait pas autant envie de petit-déjeuner que ça. Son estomac pourtant vide était contracté et à présent, seule la rage qui baignait dans ses veines semblait compter. Il voulait se défouler, il avait besoin de décompresser avant de débuter cette journée qui avait déjà très mal commencé.

**xxxxxxxx**

Quand Drago arriva aux cachots, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait y trouver. Deux recrues de Crabbe s'y trouvaient déjà et étaient profondément endormies à même le sol. Dans la cellule du fond, la plus petite, se trouvait ce très cher Johnson. Sa punition touchait sa fin, d'ici trois heures, les trois jours se seraient écoulés, et il pourrait dès lors boire et manger à nouveau. Quand il le vit arriver, le captif, adossé contre la paroi humide de sa cage, eut un petit sourire.

—Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir, Malefoy, ricana-t-il.

—Je suis venu voir si tu n'étais pas mort, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

Johnson eut un rire rauque et se releva tant bien que mal. Le manque d'hydratation et de nourriture l'avait affaibli, mais il conservait son petit sourire suffisant qui donnait à Drago l'envie irrépressible de le frapper. Quand Johnson fut assez proche des barreaux de sa cellule pour s'y appuyer dessus, il plongea son regard vitreux dans celui de Drago, sans se départir de son sourire.

—Si tu viens me demander si je regrette, la réponse est non, grogna-t-il.

La colère qui tanguait déjà dangereusement dans les veines de Drago explosa. Sans prévenir, il passa ses deux mains au travers des barreaux de la cellule et empoigna le col de Johnson d'un coup sec. Celui-ci perdit de sa superbe.

—Malefoy, qu'est-ce que …

—Tu aurais pu la tuer. Vous êtes une équipe, tous autant que vous êtes et votre but n'est pas de vous entretuer !

—Est-ce que ça aurait été la même chose si ça n'avait pas été Granger ? souffla Johnson qui suffoquait déjà.

Drago secoua encore un peu plus sa pauvre victime, faisant cogner sa tête contre les barres de fer. Peut être qu'en cognant assez fort il se tairait à jamais. Peut être qu'il ne lancerait plus de sort aussi dangereux que le Sectumsempra, peut être qu'il arrêterait de dire ce que Drago ne voulait pas entendre. A cette pensée, Drago lâcha prise.

Ce que Johnson racontait n'était que des foutaises. Drago ne faisait pas de favoritisme, il aurait réagi exactement de la même manière s'il s'en était pris à n'importe quelle autre recrue de son groupe. Mais peut être que Drago s'était senti plus investi pour Granger…

**xxxxxxxx**

Trois jours passèrent pendant lesquels Drago ne dormit que très peu. Les recherches s'enchaînaient avec Granger, mais aucune solution ne semblait pointer son nez à l'horizon. Les entraînements passaient et se ressemblaient tous, et la vue même de Johnson mettait Drago en colère. Son petit air suffisant n'en pouvait plus de l'agacer.

Drago était fatigué. Mais plus il tentait de dormir et moins il dormait. C'en devenait pénible, pourtant il n'aspirait qu'à dormir quelques heures par nuit.

—On va à la réserve, ce soir ? murmura Granger alors que le dernier entraînement prenait fin.

Drago hocha la tête.

—Pas ce soir, je suis de ronde. Demain.

Granger haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les filles dans les salles de bain sans rien ajouter.

Drago détestait faire des rondes. Déjà à l'époque où il était préfet, il préférait reléguer les tâches ingrates aux autres préfets de maison. Mais en tant que formateur en chef, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas remplir ses obligations. Et puis, il devait admettre qu'il préférait ça plutôt que de savoir Crabbe dans les couloirs, à l'affût de la moindre petite recrue à punir, ou pire.

Drago se baladait dans les couloirs d'un pas lent, jouant d'un air distrait avec sa baguette qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts. Parfois, il sifflait un air, parfois il marchait en silence, mais comme toujours, il ne vit personne. Poudlard était bien morose en ces temps de guerre. Il n'y avait plus les quatre grands sabliers dans le hall d'entrée, plus de bruits métalliques dans les cachots ni même les sifflements de Peeves. Les fantômes avaient tous disparu. Drago se demandait où ils étaient tous passés, avant de se rappeler que cette guerre ne regardait que les vivants. Alors à quoi bon s'embêter quand on avait l'éternité devant soi ?

Il était minuit passé quand Drago passa devant les dortoirs des recrues. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour s'assurer que tous dormaient. Pas un bruit autre que leur respiration lente et sereine. Drago referma la porte doucement et reprit sa ronde de son pas léger. C'était agréable de redevenir l'élève qu'il avait été, loin de toutes responsabilités, de toutes inquiétudes.

Il grimpa les marches du grand escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs et fila le long des couloirs. Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir du second étage, celui qui menait à la réserve, il percuta de plein fouet un petit corps frêle mais solide.

—Granger, grogna Drago.

Celle-ci semblait légèrement sonnée, mais quand elle le vit, une expression de soulagement se dessina sur son visage.

—Ce n'est que toi, souffla-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée devant les yeux.

—Comment ça ce n'est que moi ? répliqua Drago.

Il était le formateur en chef, le poulain de Lord Voldemort, le fils unique de la grande famille Malefoy mais aussi un Mangemort qui n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves, et elle était soulagée de le voir ? Il était sensé inspirer la crainte ou au pire, le dégoût, mais elle… Elle était presque heureuse de le voir. C'était le monde à l'envers.

—Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à la réserve ? Je t'avais dis pas ce soir.

—Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des _obligations_ que je dois abandonner pour autant.

—Granger tu…

Mais quelque chose attira son attention avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Des bruits de pas venaient dans leur direction. Drago ne laissa pas à Granger le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et il s'empara de son bras fermement. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au bout du couloir et appuya négligemment sur une pierre. Le mur s'ouvrit juste assez pour les laisser passer et ils se retrouvèrent dans une alcôve qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre carré.

Drago connaissait cette alcôve secrète depuis des années. Il adorait s'y cacher pour échapper aux griffes d'Astoria Greengrass. Il y restait parfois quelques minutes, parfois plusieurs heures à feuilleter un livre ou essayer de nouveaux sorts de magie noire.

Il tendit l'oreille.

—T'aime ça, petite cochonne ? grogna une voix que Drago aurait reconnu entre mille.

—Crabbe, souffla Granger.

Drago acquiesça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait voulu se cacher, mais son instinct avait été le bon. S'il avait été surpris dans les couloirs avec Granger, par Crabbe qui plus est, son compte était bon. Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il était presque sûr que celui de Granger battait aussi vite que le sien. Derrière les pierres magiques, la voix de Crabbe s'éleva encore.

—Plus vite, plus vite.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas en train de faire une partie de golf. L'idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer à quelques centimètres de lui donna la nausée à Drago. Il semblait évident que le formateur s'en donnait à cœur joie avec une de ses recrues. C'en était répugnant. A côté de Drago, Granger s'était reculée autant que possible et regardait résolument le sol.

—Tu n'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles si ça t'importune tant que ça, grogna Drago.

Granger ne bougea pas, mais il semblait clair qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Et sans doute se serait-elle bouchée les oreilles si elle avait eu un peu moins de dignité.

Les minutes passèrent, et juste derrière le mur, Crabbe et sa recrue semblaient atteindre le septième ciel. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'ils fassent ça dans ce couloir ? Pourquoi pas dans une salle de classe vide, des toilettes ou une salle de bain ?

Au moins, celle-ci a l'air consentante, songea Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se retourna vers Granger qu'il parvenait tout juste à distinguer dans l'obscurité. Il ne voyait que quelques traits de sa silhouette et ses yeux qui brillaient.

—On ne va pas y passer Noël, soupira Granger de mauvaise humeur.

Drago roula des yeux. Aucune patience, cette fille. S'adossant contre la paroi de pierre, il se concentra sur ses pieds, tentant désespérément de ne pas entendre les bruits bestiaux que produisait un Crabbe en rut.

—D'ailleurs, où tu seras à Noël ? demanda Granger.

Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées, et il releva brusquement la tête pour plonger ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la recrue. Ils ne se voyaient qu'à peine, à cause de l'obscurité régnante, pourtant, Drago pouvait voir briller la curiosité dans ses iris mordorées.

Face au silence éloquent de Drago, Granger ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

—Tu passes Noël en famille, au milieu de luxueux cadeaux et de succulents plats cuisinés par vos elfes de maison ?

—Tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi.

—Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, Malefoy.

—Je ne … Je vais retrouver le maître, finit-il par avouer.

Sa révélation eut le mérite de faire taire Granger. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne vienne rompre le silence.

—Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa. En effet, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Sans savoir ce qui l'attendait vraiment, il pouvait être sûr que ce serait pénible, long et surtout douloureux.

—Tu n'es pas obligé.

—Bien sûr que si, cracha Drago.

—Non, je disais que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire semblant. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire croire à tout le monde que c'est un honneur de passer Noël avec Lord Voldemort.

Drago soupira d'un air las et tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui, parce que c'aurait été trop réel, trop dur à supporter. Et puis, dès lors qu'une idée avait fait son chemin dans votre esprit, il est bien difficile de s'en départir. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Soudain, quelque chose de doux et de chaud vint s'appuyer doucement contre sa joue. Un bref instant, il crut qu'il avait rêvé, tant le contact fut furtif. Mais quand il vit Granger s'éloigner de lui, Drago comprit qu'elle venait de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna légèrement la tête et plongea son regard surpris dans celui, sûr de lui de Granger. Elle arborait un petit sourire en coin mais n'ajouta rien. Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Tous deux se contentèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Se plongeant dans l'immensité de ces deux océans de chocolat qu'étaient les yeux de Granger, Drago se sentit défaillir. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qui aurait pu se passer, s'il n'était pas né Malefoy, mais Weasley ou Potter ou encore Londubat.

Il aurait sûrement été quelqu'un de bien. Sûrement.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Johnson est un connard à souhait, vous trouvez pas ? il pourrait être bien pote avec Crabbe et Goyle si vous voulez mon avis ahah. J'espère que le début des recherches en binômes vous plait, ainsi que le passage dans l'alcôve secrète. Drago comment à comprendre mais aussi à se dévoiler, n'est-ce pas mignon ? Sur ce, je vous dis bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !_


	12. Cachot Numero Six

_Et voilà, c'est parti pour le 12__ème__ chapitre, et pas des moindres ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à le finir, mais finalement j'y suis parvenue, et même avec une journée d'avance (on est mardi à l'heure où j'écris). Je sais que certains s'en fichent, mais je veux partager ma joie en vous annonçant JE SUIS ADMISSIBLE AU CAPES D'ANGLAIS ! J'ai eu mes écrits et pars donc à Nantes à la fin du mois pour faire mes oraux ! Je suis excitée comme une puce !_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! Au programme, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de dramione ! Il était temps, vous allez me dire :P J'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas déçu et/ou mécontent de l'avancement des choses._

_Je vous remercie encore et encore pour avoir lu et commenté cette fiction, je suis à chaque fois ravie de vous lire. J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai édité le chapitre précédent et que j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit MP :)_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Aaaah je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Mdr je crois qu'on déteste toutes Crabbe, dans cette histoire ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**LiliOrya**__ : Il était temps qu'Hermione redevienne elle-même ! Contente que la dernière plaise t'ai plu, et merci pour tes commentaires aussi réguliers !_

_**Leolili**__ : J'ai dû relire mes phrases pour savoir de quoi tu me parlais mdr (shame on me) Drago me fait de la peine en fait. Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! et Merci pour tes encouragements pour le capes :D_

_**Guest**__ : Ahah, oui Drago est chou quand même. Et Crabbe n'est pas complètement inutile, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ce pervers :P Merci pour tes doigts croisés, on dirait que ça a marché puisque j'ai eu mes écrits :P_

_**Nadra**__ : Merci !_

_**Mama**__ : Harry est mort, quant aux autres, la fic ne parle pas d'eux tout simplement parce que c'est du point de vue de Drago et qu'il ne sait pas où ils sont, ni vraiment ce qu'ils sont devenus. La suite arrive tous les mercredis !_

_**Molanisa**__ : Oh merci, ça me touche ! Tout le monde déteste Crabbe, on dirait :P Mdrr mais tu es une vraie tyran ! Trois jours sans boire et sans manger, c'est pas assez atroce ? :P_

_**ElehannDerber**__ : Bien vu. Drago est juste jaloux, mais c'est attendrissant non ? Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**Fanny54**__ : tu deviens une récurrente des reviews ! C'est adorable ! Si tu as aimé le petit bisou, tu vas aimer ce chapitre j'espère ! Merci en tout cas, et j'espère que pour toi aussi le capes s'est bien passé ! Tiens moi au courant :D_

_**Acidenette**__ : Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente que les dramiones te plaisent, parce que ce chapitre en est plein ! Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Et un énorme merci à Keloush pour sa correction et ses conseils !_

* * *

—On n'arrive à rien, soupira Drago en refermant un énième bouquin poussiéreux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir lu tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. L'impression de tourner en rond et de ne parvenir à rien. À chaque fois qu'un livre semblait détenir la réponse, Drago déchantait vite : pas une seule fois il n'avait trouvé de réponse convenable à toutes leurs interrogations. Face à lui, Granger lisait toujours aussi paisiblement. Il s'amusait parfois à la regarder tourner les pages des vieux manuels qu'elle lisait avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait d'une relique antique. Cette fille vivait au travers de ces livres, et parfois, elle avait l'air si détendu que Drago en oubliait qu'elle était retenue ici contre son gré.

Quand Drago la sortit de ses lectures, elle leva les yeux et le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un petit sourire amusé.

—Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Il affichait une mine sévère mais un petit rictus était né au coin de ses lèvres ce qui – autant le dire – donnait un sacré coup à son autorité. Granger haussa les épaules sans détourner les yeux, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait d'avantage.

—Tu n'es pas patient, souffla-t-elle.

—Si je le suis. Mais j'aime bien obtenir des réponses quand j'en cherche.

—Comme tout le monde, répliqua Granger. Tu n'es juste pas habitué à ne pas obtenir dans l'instant ce que tu réclames.

Sans doute avait-elle raison. Sans doute Drago avait toujours plus ou moins eu ce qu'il voulait sans vraiment demander, mais il s'était toujours plu à dire qu'il était patient, et à présent, la dite patience était mise à rude épreuve.

—Tu sais quoi ? demanda Granger d'un air songeur.

—Quoi ?

—Je pense qu'on ne trouvera jamais rien ici.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air condescendant. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il venait de dire ? Mais de toute évidence, quand cela venait de sa propre bouche, Granger trouvait cela tout de suite bien plus brillant. Elle dut remarquer son petit air mauvais car elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et son regard se fit plus dur.

—Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai une autre idée.

—Et bien vas-y, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, tu as toute mon attention.

Le sobriquet fit tiquer Granger mais Drago n'y prêta guère attention. Sans doute vexé de n'avoir lui-même aucune idée à proposer, il était cependant avide de connaître celle de Granger qui, il en était certain, se révèlerait sans doute plus utile que leurs recherches stériles dans la réserve de Poudlard.

—Il faut qu'on fasse des expériences. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on en saura plus sur ce que contient le café.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Leurs regards se croisèrent assez longtemps pour que chacun se noie dans les iris de l'autre. Ces échanges de regards étaient devenus réguliers. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se regardent plus profondément qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Et Drago de se perdre dans l'immensité mordorée des yeux de Granger. Les avait-elle toujours eu aussi grands et brillants ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Des expériences ? Oui, il y avait pensé, mais il devait admettre que sans livre à sa disposition, il n'était pas certain de savoir mener à bien une expérimentation de la sorte.

—Retrouve-moi demain soir aux cachots numéro six.

—Numéro six ? répéta Granger avec un sourire. Ce n'étaient pas les cachots personnels de Rogue, ça ?

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas. À la place, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre tous les volumes étendus devant eux. Les livres allèrent se ranger à leur juste place tandis que les deux sorciers se levaient de leur banc.

—Bonne nuit Granger, à demain.

La journée du lendemain parut terriblement longue à Drago. Peut être parce qu'il avait hâte de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans le café des recrues. Peut être parce que les moments passés avec Granger mettaient un peu de chaleur dans sa vie terriblement froide. Peut être un peu des deux.

Et leurs regards qui ne cessaient de se croiser, à la manière de deux aimants, toujours à la recherche de l'autre. Au fil des heures, Drago avait réalisé avec effroi que croiser ce regard qu'il connaissait de mieux en mieux avait le terrible don de l'apaiser. C'était comme un étrange remède à tous ses maux.

—J'espère que Crabbe et Goyle sont aveugles, murmura Blaise lors du déjeuner.

Drago leva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur son ami. Ce dernier avait la pénible habitude de parler de manière sibylline, forçant Drago à comprendre le sens caché de ses moments.

—De quoi tu parles, Blaise ? marmonna-t-il.

—Tu le sais très bien.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Blaise parlait de lui et de Granger. Et il avait attendu le moment propice pour lui en parler. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leurs entraînements respectifs, ils en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs recrues.

—Je vois très bien ton petit manège, Drago. Et je ne te reproche absolument rien. Tu es assez grand, pas vrai ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

—Mais ne me fais plus la leçon. C'est clair ?

La voix de Blaise s'était durcie, à l'instar de son regard. Ses yeux habituellement pétillant de bonne humeur avaient perdu de leur chaleur et semblaient lancer des éclairs. Drago se sentit presque courber l'échine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à un Blaise aussi autoritaire. Mais sans doute qu'en amour, Blaise ne plaisantait pas.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le message était clair, et de toute façon, Crabbe et Goyle avaient fait leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, leurs recrues éreintées sur leurs talons. La phrase de Blaise eut cependant l'effet escompté et Drago passa le reste de sa journée à penser à la relation qui était en train de se tisser entre lui et Granger. C'était un lien encore ténu et invisible mais qui les rapprochait inexorablement. Et moins Drago luttait contre ça, plus il se sentait vivre.

Il avait compris rapidement que ses petites entrevues avec Granger lui étaient devenues vitales, à la manière de son oxygène, ne serait-ce quelques heures pour s'échapper de la dure réalité et de la fatalité qui l'incombait.

Quand l'heure de rendez-vous arriva ce soir là, Drago ne fut que trop heureux de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les cachots de l'école. Il s'était procuré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée le jeu de clefs qui permettait d'accéder aux cachots numéro six, les cachots privés de Rogue, où il trouverait – il en était certain – tous les instruments et ingrédients nécessaires à leurs expériences. Quand Drago arriva devant la porte de bois barrée de fer, Granger était déjà là. Adossée contre la paroi humide des sous-sols, elle attendait patiemment, les yeux rivés sur le couloir, sans doute à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

—Personne ne t'a vu venir ici ? demanda Drago qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Pour réplique, Granger se contenta de renifler d'un air dédaigneux. Était-ce l'insulter que d'insinuer qu'elle aurait pu se faire prendre ? Drago se sentit frissonner. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que Crabbe avait réservé aux étudiants aventuriers qui oseraient quitter leur dortoir en dehors des heures autorisées. Sûrement quelque chose de très douloureux et de sanguinolent de préférence.

Drago s'approcha de la porte et inséra une clef d'argent dans le verrou rouillé. Trois cliquetis plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sous leurs yeux avides, à la manière d'une caverne d'Ali Baba, d'un Atlantis perdu vingt mille lieues sous les mers, ou d'un Walhalla inespéré.

Sur de trop nombreuses étagères, des centaines – peut être même des milliers – de bocaux s'accumulaient, renfermant de drôles d'ingrédients aux tons bigarrés, parfois au milieu de formol, parfois flottant dans l'air, comme par magie.

—Wow, murmura Granger qui s'était avancée à côté de Drago.

Elle aussi admirait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Si avec ça, ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, alors sans doute ne trouveraient-ils jamais, songea Drago. Il referma la porte derrière eux et prit soin de la verrouiller à double tour.

—C'est parti.

Drago sortit les échantillons de café qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. D'une part, le café vierge des formateurs, et d'autre part celui, souillé, des recrues. Il les posa sur un petit guéridon à côté d'un des chaudrons et se tourna vers Granger qui s'était approchée d'un magnifique chaudron de cuivre.

—Magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Drago comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le récipient brillait comme s'il avait été lustré la veille, alors qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des années. Sur le rebord, de petits motifs celtiques avaient été taillés avec finesse et élégance, tandis que tout en bas, un nom y avait été taillé : Severus Rogue.

Si leur ancien maître des potions savait ça. S'il savait que Drago et Granger s'étaient alliés et étaient sur le point d'utiliser l'un de ses précieux chaudrons. Sans doute aurait-il fait une attaque. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ne soit pas mort. A cette pensée, la gorge de Drago se serra. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en apprenant sa traîtrise, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer. Pourtant, il avait été un véritable mentor pour Drago, et jamais il n'était parvenu à le haïr comme on lui avait demandé de le faire.

—Vide le café des recrues dans le chaudron, murmura Granger en le tirant de ses pensées.

Drago s'exécuta. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes mais Drago aurait juré qu'une minuscule volute de fumée s'était échappée du liquide lorsqu'il était entré en contact avec le cuivre. Derrière lui, Granger s'affairait déjà. Elle s'était approchée des étagères et avait déjà plusieurs bocaux dans les bras. Elle marmonnait pour elle-même et Drago se surprit à sourire en la voyant faire.

Et ils se mirent à l'œuvre. Granger avait apporté toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises au cours de leurs recherches à la réserve. Drago se demanda où elle les cachait toute la journée, pour s'assurer que personne ne les trouve. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question cependant car Granger avait déjà commencé à vider le contenu de plusieurs bocaux dans le grand chaudron.

C'était la première fois que Drago faisait une potion à quatre mains. Habituellement, son caractère d'enfant unique et individualiste lui faisait tenir tête à ses enseignants d'antan, qui finissaient toujours par accepter qu'il travaille seul. Pourtant, il dut accepter l'idée que cela n'était pas si désagréable. C'était comme si Granger et lui étaient connectés autour d'une même idée. Leurs mains s'activaient naturellement au dessus du chaudron. En la voyant faire, Drago avait l'impression de savoir lui aussi quoi faire. Parfois, ils relisaient les notes de Granger, et d'autres fois ils se remémoraient les cours du Professeur Rogue.

Ils s'activaient en silence. Pourtant, à chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient ou que leurs regards se croisaient, l'atmosphère semblait se charger d'électricité. Drago en était même venu à baisser les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux d'Hermione. C'en était terriblement déstabilisant.

—Tu peux attraper la poudre d'amiante, s'il te plaît, souffla Granger, concentrée sur le nombre de tours qu'elle devait effectuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Drago contourna le chaudron et se dirigea vers l'étagère qui se trouvait juste derrière Granger. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les étiquettes qui ornaient les bocaux de verres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve la poudre d'amiante et ne s'en empare d'un geste vif. Il se retourna et fut surpris de se trouver aussi près de Granger. Deux mètres les séparaient, pourtant, Drago pouvait sentir le parfum doux et légèrement fruité de Granger. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'enivrer de ce parfum si délicat.

Il tendit alors le bras au dessus de l'épaule de Granger pour lui tendre l'amiante, et celle-ci sursauta légèrement, avant de s'en emparer. Sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il ne reprenne pas sa place, et bientôt, elle put sentir le souffle chaud de Drago sur son épaule. Il s'était approché doucement, sans geste brusque, et il se tenait là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il la vit déboucher le bocal et prendre une pincée d'amiante entre ses doigts oblongs. Et juste avant qu'elle ne lâche la poudre, il vit aussi cette toute petite étincelle. Si petite qu'elle aurait pu être totalement insignifiante. Et pourtant…

Quand la poudre entra en contact avec le mélange, Drago eut tout juste le temps de pousser Hermione sur le sol, le plus loin possible du chaudron qui explosa. Son intuition, son habitude des potions, ou tout simplement la chance, lui avait permis d'être assez réactif, si bien que ni lui, ni Granger ne furent éclaboussés par le mélange.

Le souffle de l'explosion les avait tous les deux fait tomber sur le sol dur et froid du cachot, si bien que Drago se retrouva bientôt au dessus du corps de Granger. Celle-ci paraissait sonnée.

—Hermione ? Ça va ? murmura Drago d'une voix douce.

Le prénom roula sur sa langue avec un goût aussi sucré que l'était son parfum.

Granger ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle porta une main à sa tête et vérifia qu'elle ne saignait pas. Sans doute hériterait-elle d'une énorme bosse, mais au moins, elle ne s'était brisé aucun os. Ses yeux marron se tournèrent enfin vers Drago et elle le regarda avec un petit sourire malicieux.

—Il faudra noter que l'amiante et le café ne font pas bon ménage.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque.

—C'est donc vrai, Drago Malefoy sait rire ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et était sur le point de se relever lorsque Granger posa ses deux mains sur ses avant-bras. Ce contact si doux et inattendu lui arracha une vague de frisson et eut le mérite de suspendre son geste. Encore une fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ce fut fini.

C'en fut fini de toute la résistance avec laquelle Drago s'était battu pour se sortir cette idée de la tête, c'en fut fini de l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air, c'en fut fini des effleurements, des non-dits, et des regards longs et brûlants. Sans un traître mot, Granger se redressa juste assez pour parcourir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur, de façon assez subtile pour leur laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elles se touchaient. Drago avait tenté d'embrasser Granger quelques semaines auparavant alors qu'il était complètement ivre. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

C'était différent, parce que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et parce qu'il n'avait pas bu. C'était différent parce que c'était la première fois que l'atmosphère avait été si tendue et électrique. C'était différent parce que tous les deux le désiraient vraiment. Et quand il fut certain que ce baiser était lourd de signification, leurs lèvres jusqu'alors timides et pudiques, se livrèrent à la lubricité.

Les mains de Drago, de chaque côté de la tête de Granger, étaient le seul soutien qu'il avait pour ne pas tomber sur elle, mais c'était suffisant pour laisser leurs corps s'effleurer d'un air alangui. Leurs langues se trouvèrent avec une facilité déconcertante, et bientôt, les mains fébriles de Granger vinrent se glisser dans les cheveux d'or de Drago. Ce contact acheva de le faire frissonner de tout son être.

Et ses lèvres n'en finissaient plus d'effleurer, de mordre, de sucer. Celles de Granger étaient rouges et gonflées par le désir, tandis que le reste de son corps ondulait sous Drago. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis de trop longues semaines, comme s'ils ne répondaient plus de leur corps et qu'ils n'étaient alors que les victimes d'une passion insensée.

Et sans doute Drago serait allé plus loin, sans doute aurait-il passé ses mains sur la peau d'albâtre de la belle Hermione si une étrange odeur de brûlé n'était pas venue s'immiscer entre eux. Granger dut le sentir aussi car tous deux rompirent le baiser au même instant. Leurs yeux se lâchèrent difficilement et se posèrent sur le chaudron de cuivre qui n'avait pas une seule égratignure mais qui continuait de fumer de manière inquiétante.

Drago se redressa et s'empara de sa baguette avec rapidité avant de la pointer sur le chaudron et de murmurer un sortilège d'eau. Le début d'incendie fut avorté dans l'œuf et bientôt la fumée s'amenuisa jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

Granger s'était levée, elle aussi, et regardait le chaudron d'un air émerveillé.

—Pas une seule éraflure, s'exclama-t-elle. Une explosion, ce n'est pas rien. Et pourtant, regarde.

Elle fit glisser ses longs doigts sur le cuivre qui brillait comme au premier jour.

—Fascinant.

Drago eut un petit sourire amusé, qu'il cacha en se détournant de Granger. Cette fille était complètement folle. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir de cette explosion, mais plutôt que de s'estimer heureuse d'être toujours vivante, elle préférait s'extasier devant un chaudron magique qui avait résisté à une explosion. C'était elle, qui était fascinante, pas ce foutu chaudron, songea Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais une fois le soulagement d'être encore vivants, et la fascination de Granger pour le chaudron, passés, ce qui venait de se produire refit surface dans leur esprit. Ils venaient de s'embrasser. Et pis encore, il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser volé à l'imprévu, ou encore de quelque chose de chaste, ou d'amical. Non, ils avaient partagé un véritable baiser, empli de passion, de volupté et d'envie. Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire à l'heure actuelle s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés par cette odeur de brûlé ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, Drago retint son souffle. Il attendait qu'elle parle mais elle ne semblait pas sur le point de le faire. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant et s'apprêtait à parler quand elle brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

—Il serait peut être préférable de sauter le moment de gêne qui suit généralement ce genre de situation, murmura-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait détaché.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

—Je te gêne Granger ?

—Tu aimerais bien, riposta-t-elle avec un air de défi.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cette fille le déstabilisait, c'en était rageant. Granger s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse. C'était si étrange et pourtant si naturel que Drago la laissa faire. Elle plongea ses grands yeux dans les siens et lui adressa un sourire si doux, si fragile que Drago éprouva l'envie quasi irrépressible de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais pour faire quoi ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était désolé qu'elle ait à subir ça ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, alors à quoi bon ?

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à chercher, encore et toujours. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient dans le cachot numéro six, et tous les soirs, ils ajoutaient des ingrédients à leur échantillon de café. Le but était de retrouver le goût exact, et après cela, comprendre l'effet exact des ingrédients. Peut être même trouver le nom de la potion. Chaque soir, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus du goût et de la vérité.

Le dernier soir de la semaine, ils terminèrent leurs expériences à trois heures du matin. Ils étaient fatigués de leur longue semaine et de plus en plus frustrés de ne pas parvenir à leur but.

—J'ai l'impression que l'on n'y arrivera jamais, soupira Granger en rangea le dernier bocal qu'ils avaient sorti.

—On a le temps, on finira bien par trouver.

Il avait ce besoin presque vital de la rassurer. Drago avait en effet la désagréable impression que si Granger perdait espoir, alors lui-même ne pourrait pas continuer d'y croire. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de remettre le chaudron de cuivre à sa place, puis alla s'asseoir sur une petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. Il avait pris avec lui un sac dans lequel deux choppes de bièraubeurre n'attendaient qu'eux.

—Tiens Granger, tu l'as bien mérité.

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent, et Drago, tout en buvant sa bière, ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Il ne s'était plus rien passé de tel depuis ce jour-là, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, Drago pouvait voir briller ce souvenir dans ses iris noisettes.

—Tu pourrais m'aider, Drago…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, pourtant, il l'avait entendu. Il l'avait entendu parce que ce ton si doux, et pourtant si faible, ne présageait rien de bon. Il l'avait entendu parce qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie. Il l'avait entendu parce que l'atmosphère s'était tendue au moment même où elle avait parlé.

— À fuir, ajouta-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Drago se tendit. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

—Alors c'est pour ça ? cracha-t-il en la dévisageant. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? Tu espérais qu'en me faisant les yeux doux, je t'aiderais à t'échapper ?

Granger le regarda sans un mot. Elle ne nia pas. Mais n'avoua rien non plus. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air triste, les yeux brillants. De larmes ? Sans doute. De colère ? Aussi. Elle posa sa choppe de bière sur la table et se laissa glisser à terre. Quand elle fut enfin debout, elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à la franchir. Avant de disparaître dans les méandres de Poudlard cependant, elle se retourna et jeta un regard peiné en direction de Drago.

—Si ça t'arrange de le croire, alors crois-y.

Et elle était partie.

Drago aurait juré avoir entendu un sanglot au milieu de la nuit mais il n'était pas allé vérifier. Il n'y était pas allé parce qu'il était vexé et aussi blessé. Un bref instant il avait cru que peut être, Granger l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle avait éprouvé le besoin, l'envie et le désir de le faire. Parce qu'ils avaient changé tous les deux, qu'ils n'étaient plus les adolescents qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Mais il avait compris.

Et cela faisait d'autant plus mal de savoir que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait été sincère alors qu'elle ne faisait que le manipuler. C'était douloureux mais c'était tout aussi stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle aurait pu s'intéresser à son bourreau. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais respectée, qui l'avait insultée, qui l'avait blessée. Celui qui la retenait dans ce château contre son gré, celui qui n'était autre que le poulain de celui contre qui elle se battait.

Il était ridicule.

Rageur, Drago quitta le cachot à son tour, laissant derrière lui les deux choppes à moitié pleines. Il ferma la porte à clef et se dirigea jusqu'à ses appartements. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir, pas deux fois. Cela lui avait servi de leçon. Du moins il l'espérait.

Enfermé dans son mutisme, Drago n'adressa pas un seul mot, ni même un seul regard à Granger les deux jours qui suivirent. Il se déchaîna contre ses recrues, les faisant travailler plus dur que d'habitude, il était intransigeant avec elles. Il ne mangea pas à la Grande Salle avec les autres, et quand la journée s'acheva, il se contenta de rejoindre ses appartements. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Blessé dans son égo, mais aussi dans son âme, Drago se promit de se forger une carapace plus solide encore.

Et cette carapace allait être mise à rude épreuve la seconde suivante.

Trois petits coups discrets furent tapés contre le bois de sa porte. Drago n'alla pas ouvrir mais il réalisa que l'intrus ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner : en effet, moins Drago répondait et plus les coups portés sur la porte résonnaient dans les couloirs. Las, il décida de se lever et d'aller ouvrir, peut être trouverait-il un bon bouc-émissaire pour soulager sa colère. Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Granger.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler.

—Dégage, grogna-t-il.

—Ecoute, Drago, je…

—Dégage, répéta-t-il.

—Non, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir la dernière fois. On pourrait s'enfuir tous les deux et…

Elle posa une main délicate sur la joue de Drago. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, juste assez pour profiter de ce moment de douceur, de cette éclaircie au milieu d'un monde si sombre, mais quand il les rouvrit, il affichait son masque d'indifférence. Il s'empara du poignet frêle de Granger et retira sa main de sa joue.

—Granger, va te coucher, avant que je ne te dénonce au Maître.

Les yeux de Granger brillaient de larmes. Elle retira sa main de l'emprise de Drago d'un coup sec et le regarda de ses yeux tristes et vitreux.

—Pour moi, ce baiser n'était pas rien.

Drago serra les dents. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il détourna les yeux de ce spectacle douloureux.

—Va-t-en, souffla-t-il.

Et elle s'exécuta. Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas lent, la tête baissée. Drago la regarda marcher jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse finalement au détour d'un couloir. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine mais la rage qu'il éprouvait était telle qu'il ne parvint pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir était aussi méchant avec elle. Il était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un applaudir juste à côté de lui. Caché dans l'ombre et sans doute aussi par un sortilège de désillusion, Blaise s'approcha à grands pas de son ami et vint se planter devant lui.

—Bravo mon gars, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi insensible.

—Dégage Blaise, je suis pas d'humeur.

—C'est ce que je viens de voir. Elle te suppliait presque à genoux de l'écouter, et toi, tu n'as même pas eu un regard pour elle.

Drago resta silencieux.

—La question est : qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour s'attirer tes foudres ? Il y a encore trois jours de ça, vous passiez votre temps à vous lancer des regards de braise et voilà qu'elle est devenue persona non grata ? Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise pointa alors un doigt sur le torse de Drago et l'enfonça aussi fort que possible dans son sternum.

—Je vais te dire un truc. Et je te le dis en tant qu'ami, Drago. Il est grand temps de vivre ta vie. Et ne me parle pas du Maître parce que je sais ce que tu en penses. Sans parler de ton père que tu hais encore plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors Drago, écoute-moi bien : cette fille te propose de fuir avec elle, je ne comprends même pas que tu sois encore là, sous mes yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en contrefous, Drago. Mais crois-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu traînes avec elle. Alors si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour vivre ta vie, vas-y. Il est temps de vivre pour toi, il est temps de te laisser aller et de ne pas t'enfermer dans ta tour d'ivoire. Fais-moi plaisir, si Granger daigne encore t'adresser la parole après ce que tu viens de lui dire – même si j'en doute – fais un effort et sois gentil.

* * *

_ALOOOOOORS ? C'était so dramione non ? Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, est-ce que vous trouvez que je vais trop vite ? Je me suis posée la question, mais vraiment là je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. J'espère que l'intervention de Blaise n'est pas malvenue, mais je vois comme un petit ange gardien qui ne veut que le bien de Drago._

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus, et que ça vous a plu, surtout, s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Sur ce je vous embrasse et vous dis à mercredi prochain. En attendant, portez-vous bien !_


	13. Le coeur lourd

_Le 13__ème__ chapitre a été… Je viens de l'écrire d'une seule traite. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi cette semaine, avec toutes mes révisions, mais aussi le soleil, mes cours à domicile et ma vie sociale. J'ai donc pris tout mon après-midi rien que pour vous et m'assurer d'être dans les temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Vous avez été très nombreux cette semaine à commenter, mais aussi particulièrement nombreux à ajouter en favori/follow Les Soldats de Marbre. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai rappeler aux personnes qui follow/favoritent que vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaire, juste histoire de me donner votre avis. Pas forcément à chaque chapitre, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça met du baume au cœur._

_En tout cas, je remercie de tout mon cœur ceux qui postent des commentaires, qui sont au rendez-vous et qui font vivre cette fiction !_

_**Pouleau-Potter**__ : Oui il est con ! Mais on l'aime quand même ! Merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**AddictDoctorWho**__ : Ah je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Mais si Drago partait, ce serait fini :P Or, il reste encore plein de chapitres à écrire !_

_**Acidenette**__ : Je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas ça trop rapide ! Drago est né pour jouer au con, mais on l'aime quand même ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !_

_**Magoo**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est adorable !_

_**Elorah**__ : Merci de me donner ton avis, je suis enchantée que tu ne trouves pas ça trop rapide ! Oui Blaise est un peu un pilier pour Drago ! Merci en tout cas, voici la suite !_

_**Nadra**__ : Ahah, ravie que ça t'ai plu !_

_**Filet-du-Fiable**__ : C'est vrai, pourquoi il a tout gaché hein ? Mdr pour vous tenir en haleine, mes coco ! Ravie que ça te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Oh oui, merci Blaise haha. Drago aurait pu partir, mais il ne se sent pas encore prêt, et ses chaines magiques l'empêchent de trahir Voldemort !_

_**Leolili**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire, je trouve que tu as parfaitement analyser la situation ! Trop de changement, ça rend Drago con mdr._

_**Caella**__ : Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes !_

_**Liliorya**__ : L'important n'est pas d'être première, mais de donner ton avis, et je t'en remercie encore et encore ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

_**Tulusito**__ : Oui, c'est une mode mdr. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, mais sache en tout cas que tout n'ira pas très vite ! Voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en penses._

_**Family-business**__ : Oh, c'est un joli compliment. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Ouais, Blaise gère la fougère mdr. Bien sur que ça va s'arranger, c'est une dramione après tout ! Aaaah, le café, vous verrez bien ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était une étrange sensation que de se sentir coupable. Jamais Drago ne l'avait ressenti de manière aussi forte. Ou peut être ne l'avait-il jamais ressenti tout court ? Tout enfant unique et capricieux qu'il était, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de s'être un jour senti coupable de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, c'était le cas, à cet instant présent. Après le départ de Granger et le discours moralisateur de Blaise, Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se retournant dans ses draps à la recherche de la fatigue et de la somnolence. Mais au lieu de cela à chaque fois qu'il osait fermer les yeux, il ne voyait rien d'autre que les larmes salées de Granger qui ruisselaient sur son visage fatigué. Être à l'origine de ces larmes était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il aurait pu les éviter. Toute la nuit, Drago s'était demandé ce qui l'avait retenu. Pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement accepté de s'enfuir avec elle ? Après tout, même si elle l'avait manipulé, c'était son souhait le plus secret que d'échapper à cette guerre, à cette situation et à ces chaînes qui entravaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Au lieu de ça, il n'avait rien trouvé à dire que « Dégage ». Le mot résonnait dans sa tête depuis le départ de Granger. Un seul et unique mot, incisif, violent, définitif. Douloureux à entendre, douloureux à prononcer aussi.

Drago pensait s'être torturé assez, et naïvement, il pensait qu'en reprenant les entraînements, tout ce déroulerait sans accroche. Mais il avait tort. La journée du lendemain fut pis encore que la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Si les recrues avaient toutes fait des efforts remarquables, autant en endurance qu'en docilité, il en restait une qui avait décidé de l'ignorer délibérément. Granger ne le regardait jamais, quand il parlait, elle rivait ses yeux sur un point invisible au dessus de sa tête ou à côté de lui. Elle ne laissait rien paraître, et pas une seule fois Drago ne parvint à deviner si elle avait entendu ses ordres ou pas.

Elle était complètement impassible. Et ça rendait Drago fou de rage. Parce que l'indifférence était plus douloureuse que la colère. Depuis sa naissance, il avait appris à gérer les crises de colère des autres, celles de son père tyran ou de sa mère trop fragile.

—Granger, j'ai dis pas groupe de deux, grogna Drago en passant à côté d'elle.

Alors que l'entraînement physique portait ce jour là sur la corde à sauter, un excellent moyen de muscler de nombreux muscles et enseigner la discipline, Granger sautait seule, dans son coin, concentrée sur le nombre de sauts qu'elle enchaînait.

—Je te parle, Granger, ajouta Drago en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

Mais elle se mura dans son silence, sans jamais croiser son regard, accélérant la cadence, comme si personne ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Heureusement pour elle – mais aussi pour Drago – toutes les recrues étaient éparpillées sur le vaste terrain de Quidditch, si bien que personne n'entendit leur petit entretien, ou plutôt le monologue de Drago face à une statue de marbre. Encore perturbé par ce qui s'était passé la veille, Drago ne sut se résoudre à punir Granger – comme il l'aurait fait à toute autre recrue ayant ignoré ses ordres. Pouvait-il punir celle qu'il avait embrassée, puis qu'il avait fait pleurer ? il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Le soir venu, Drago se réfugia dans ses appartements, trop heureux que la journée s'achève enfin. Occupé à définir les emplois du temps des semaines à venir – les semaines durant les quelles il serait au manoir des Jedusor – il n'entendit pas les quelques coups que l'on frappa à sa porte. Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaise apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte que Drago leva les yeux de son parchemin.

—Il faut que tu rendes un service, vieux, murmura Blaise en entrant – sans y être invité – et en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

—Si tu veux que je fasse ta ronde, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

L'expression de Blaise en disait long sur ses intentions : il voulait en effet que Drago le prenne sa place. Ce dernier n'était pas complètement stupide, ni même naïf, et il se doutait bien que ce service avait un rapport avec une certaine Thaïs.

—Je te le revaudrai.

—Je n'ai pas dit oui, grogna Drago.

—Non, mais tu vas le faire.

—Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ça ?

—Parce qu'en échange, je prends toutes tes rondes du mois de janvier.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tentant. Une seule ronde en échange d'un mois de répit ? Il fallait être stupide pour refuser une telle opportunité. Le visage de Drago se décrispa et perdit légèrement son masque d'indifférence, au profit de son intérêt certain pour cette négociation. Blaise s'engouffra dans la faille.

—Entre potes, on peut bien se rendre service.

—Tout le mois de janvier, hm ? répéta Drago en croisant les bras.

—Tout le mois de janvier, acquiesça Blaise avec un demi-sourire. Pense à toutes ces nuits d'hiver que tu pourrais faire dans ton lit et non pas dans les couloirs givrés de Poudlard.

Drago eut un petit sourire amusé.

—C'est bon, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Blaise lui assena une grande claque dans le dos et se faufila hors de la chambre. Drago resta seul quelques secondes, avant d'enfiler sa veste et de s'engouffrer à son tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé au mois de Janvier.

Drago patrouilla une bonne partie de la nuit sans jamais rien trouver d'intéressant. Contrairement à l'époque de Poudlard, les recrues ne se sentaient pas l'âme assez vaillante pour parcourir les couloirs de la prison qu'était devenue l'école. Persuadé qu'il n'y aurait rien à voir jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, Drago décida d'achever sa ronde dans les dortoirs, où régnait un silence de plomb. Parfois, on pouvait entendre un ronflement, ou bien quelques mots incompréhensibles murmurés au milieu de la nuit, mais les recrues étaient toutes bien trop fatiguées pour tenir des réunions secrètes en plein milieu de la nuit.

Serpentant entre les lits, Drago jetait de brefs coups d'œil aux recrues endormies. Peut être inconsciemment, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au couchage de Granger. Elle dormait paisiblement. Ses traits, la journée tendus et sévères, s'étaient assouplis et lui donnaient l'air d'une petite fille. Les vilaines rides d'inquiétudes ne zébraient plus son visage poupin, et son souffle lent et régulier lui donnait l'air apaisée, l'air d'une jeune femme que la guerre n'avait pas totalement détruite.

Doucement, Drago tendit le bras et vint toucher du bout des doigts la joue à la peau de pêche de la jeune femme. Sa main frôlait sa peau de manière si légère qu'il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle restait résolument endormie. C'était une belle image qui se tenait devant lui, et Drago se reprit à espérer. Et c'était sans doute la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver, car l'espoir, dans ce monde de dictature, n'était pas plus tolérée que la trahison.

**xxxxx**

Le week end suivant, le dernier avant le départ de Drago, il se mit à neiger plus qu'il n'avait jamais neigé à Poudlard. D'énormes flocons tombaient mollement sur le sol déjà recouvert de son épais manteau de neige, laissant les recrues rêveuses mais aussi nostalgiques des batailles de neige qu'elles faisaient autrefois, dans un monde où rire et s'amuser n'étaient pas interdit.

Drago, quant à lui, n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Sa tante leur avait fait parvenir une missive, lui disant qu'elle serait là pour le dîner, et qu'ils feraient tout aussi bien de lui réserver une place à leur table. Elle devait leur parler. Et malheureusement pour eux, les discours de Bellatrix n'étaient jamais de ceux que l'on acclame ou que l'ont garde en mémoire pour la postérité.

—Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir les garçons, s'était-elle exclamée dès son arrivée à Poudlard.

Sa joie n'était partagée que par Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient revêtu pour l'occasion leur plus belle cravate, ainsi que leur chemise cintrée – qui les faisaient ressembler à des rôtis de porc ficelés, prêts à être enfournés.

Ils s'étaient installés à la table des formateurs, dans la Grande Salle, et un dîner particulièrement somptueux leur avait été servi. Quand les recrues n'avalaient qu'une portion de soupe et de la charcuterie bon marché, eux avaient le droit à du vin français et du saumon sauvage d'écosse. Sans doute cela aurait-il pu être délicieux si Drago n'avait pas eut à partager ce repas avec sa tête.

—Je suis venue pour vous parler des deux semaines à venir, commença Bellatrix en portant un doigt dans sa bouche, sans doute pour retirer une arête. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre cher Drago, ici présent, a été rappelé au près du maître pour les fêtes de Noël.

La jalousie brillait dans les yeux vitreux de Crabbe.

—Il va donc falloir partager les recrues de Drago entre vos trois groupes, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Voici la liste des trois groupes.

Elle sortit d'une poche intérieure un parchemin parfaitement enroulé, et le tendit à Drago. Celui-ci affichait une mine renfrognée. Il pensait faire lui-même les groupes, et ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bellatrix perde du temps à cela.

Ses yeux parcoururent le parchemin, sans vraiment voir les noms qui défilaient sous ses iris. En réalité, il ne cherchait qu'un seul nom, et quand il le trouva, il sentit son souffle se couper. Il aurait du s'en douter : Bellatrix avait pris soin de mettre Granger dans le groupe de Vincent Crabbe.

—J'avais moi-même prévu une liste, ma tante, il ne fallait pas perdre ton temps avec ça.

—Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait cette liste, Drago. C'est notre ami Vincent, s'exclama-t-elle en pointa Crabbe d'un doigt réjoui. Je me suis dis que tu avais beaucoup de travail, entre les entraînements, les rondes, les emplois du temps et les deux semaines que tu allais passer loin d'ici.

—Je t'ai dis que je m'en suis chargé, Bella.

—Et moi, je te dis que cette liste est celle qui sera appliquée pendant ton absence. Si tu as des revendications à faire, tu auras tout le temps pendant ces deux semaines où tu verras le Maître tous les jours. Et dois-je ajouter qu'il a lui-même donné son accord sur cette liste ? Tu sais comme il n'aime pas être contredit, Drago.

—Ce sont des menaces ? grogna ce dernier.

—Disons, un conseil. Tu viendras me voir après Drago, j'ai d'autres choses à te dire.

Le repas s'acheva dans une ambiance glaciale, où personne n'osa à nouveau prendre la parole. Cette conversation avait achevé de donner la nausée à Drago qui ne toucha plus son assiette jusqu'à ce que sa tante daigne enfin poser son couteau et sa fourchette et avale la dernière gorgée de son verre.

**xxxxx**

Quand la porte du bureau de Drago se referma derrière Bellatrix, celle-ci ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau et avança la tête d'un air menaçant. Ses deux yeux n'étaient que des petites fentes rendues brillantes par la colère, et sa bouche se tordait en une grimace disgracieuse qui accentuait d'autant plus son allure de folle à lier.

—Plus jamais ça, Drago, articula-t-elle lentement sans cligner des yeux.

Drago ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il ne détourna pas les yeux et se contenta de lever le menton pour la défier un peu plus du regard.

—Tu ne sapes pas mon autorité devant les autres, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Drago resta silencieux.

—Quand je dis que c'est la liste de Vincent qui sera prise en compte, c'est que tu peux brûler la tienne. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je te suis supérieure, Drago, et même si tu es dans les petits papiers du maître, n'oublie pas que je suis ta tante, ton aînée, et que ton obéissance me revient de droit.

—Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états ma tante. Quand je serais à la tête de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous verrons bien qui donne des ordres à l'autre, rétorqua Drago d'une voix basse et glaciale.

Bellatrix frappa ses deux poings sur le bureau en chêne massif. Ses yeux exorbités n'annonçaient rien de bon.

—Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent. Tu n'es rien, Drago. J'ai toujours servi le maître. Tu avais encore des couches culottes quand il me confiait les moindres détails de ses plans. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ces murs ? Mais sache une chose, Drago, les recrues ne sont pas là que pour l'armée… Ouvre bien tes oreilles, je vais te dire quelque chose de très important.

**xxxxx**

Quand Drago sortit du bureau, laissant sa tante à l'intérieur pour y écrire une missive destinée au seigneur des ténèbres, il avait le teint blême. Blaise l'avait attendu à l'extérieur et il ne fut pas rassuré de découvrir la mine verdâtre de son ami.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaise d'une voix tremblante.

—Les recrues, grogna Drago… Elles ne sont pas que là pour faire office de soldats. En tout cas, pas les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus. Les sangs-purs sont destinés à être sergents ou lieutenants…

—Ca, on le savait déjà que les nés-moldus ne seraient pas dans le cercle de privilégiés, murmura Blaise d'un air songeur.

—Tu ne comprends pas Blaise. Ces entraînements, tout ça, c'est pour les endurcir, et les préparer à …

Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les derniers mots ne parvinrent pas à s'échapper de sa bouche.

—A quoi, Drago ?

Le ton de Blaise s'était fait alarmant.

—Ils veulent faire des expériences dessus. Voir jusqu'où la magie peut aller, et jusqu'où on peut la supporter. Ils s'en serviront de cobaye, et quand leurs techniques sera au point… Ils s'en débarrasseront et feront des Sangs-Purs des sortes de super soldats.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Bellatrix pour sortir du bureau.

Et sa réaction fut des plus étranges.

Blaise et Drago tournèrent tous les deux leurs regards vers elle, tandis qu'elle passait par toutes les couloirs de l'arc-en-ciel. D'abord blanche, puis verdâtre et enfin rouge de colère, elle dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclaire et la pointa droit devant eux.

Drago crut d'abord qu'elle voulait les attaquer, mais elle ne prononça aucune incantation et se contenta d'avancer droit devant elle sans dire le moindre mot. Drago et Blaise la suivirent avec curiosité, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de la voir s'engouffrer dans l'ombre d'une grosse statue de marbre et en ressortir en tenant dans sa main… la chevelure épaisse et folle d'Hermione Granger.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, et il sentit ses membres s'engourdir.

—Voyez-vous ça ! Ne serait-ce pas la petite copine de ce bon vieux Potter ? murmura Bellatrix, un sourire mauvais au bout des lèvres. Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Granger ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à retenir ses larmes, et tentait désespérément d'échapper à l'emprise douloureuse de Bellatrix. Cette dernière tirait inlassablement sur les cheveux qu'elle tenait fermement, resserrant son étreinte à chaque fois que Granger tentait de s'en défaire.

—De quoi parliez-vous, Drago ?

—De…

Drago n'osait répondre. Qu'allait-elle faire de Granger quand il semblerait évident qu'elle avait entendu chaque mot de sa conversation avec Blaise ?

—Tu veux pas parler, Drago ? Et bien je vais la faire parler elle, dans ce cas.

Bellatrix pointa une baguette menaçant sur la gorge de Granger.

—Nous parlions du plan du Maître à propos des Sangs-de-Bourbe, ma tante.

Bellatrix releva ses yeux de démente et croisa le regard indifférent de Drago.

—Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un secret, essaya-t-il de se justifier d'un ton calme.

—C'est vrai, affirma Bellatrix. Je pense que tous les formateurs peuvent être au courant de ça. En revanche, les recrues, elles, ne doivent absolument rien savoir, cracha-t-elle en tirant un coup sec sur les cheveux de Granger. Nous allons devoir arranger cela…

Elle leva sa baguette, et jusqu'au dernier moment, Drago pensa qu'elle allait la tuer. Il était même prêt à intervenir, quand il entendit sa tante prononcer une toute autre formule que celle du sort impardonnable.

—OUBLIETTES !

Le regard de Granger se perdit alors dans le vague. Elle les ferma, puis les rouvrit, et la seconde suivante, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici.

—Alors ma chérie, c'est très très vilain d'écouter aux portes. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Granger ne répondit rien. De toute évidence, elle ne savait pas de quoi Bellatrix voulait bien parler. Mais la Mangemort, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Sous le regard désolé de Blaise, et celui, mortifié de Drago, elle leva sa baguette et asséna un, puis deux, et enfin trois doloris à la pauvre Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Ses hurlements de douleur retentirent dans tout le couloir, faisant trembler les murs et le sol. Quand elle cessait de crier, le silence de plomb venait asséner le coup de grâce, car Drago comprenait qu'en plus de souffrir, elle n'avait même plus la force de crier.

—Je pense qu'elle a été assez punie, murmura Drago après que sa tante ait lancé le dernier doloris.

—Je pense aussi, affirma-t-elle d'un air satisfait. J'espère que tu as bien regardé comme j'ai fais Drago, parce que c'est ce que nous attendons des formateurs de cette armée.

Drago acquiesça, et attendit que sa tante ne quitte les lieux pour se précipiter sur Granger.

— Aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'avança lui aussi vers le corps inerte de Granger : cette dernière s'était évanouie de douleur à la fin du dernier sortilège. Les deux garçons passèrent chacun un bras de Granger sur leurs épaules, et ils l'entraînèrent péniblement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Quand ils l'eurent déposée dans un des lits, et appelé une elfe de maison pour s'occuper d'elle, Drago et Blaise se mirent à l'écart. Drago était agité de tics nerveux et ne cessaient de passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés.

—Il faut… il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, Blaise.

Ses mots décousus semblaient peiner à trouver du sens.

—Quand je ne serais pas là, il faut que tu veilles sur elle. Empêche Crabbe de lui faire mal, et aide là, s'il la punit trop. Surtout, Blaise, surtout, ne la laisse jamais toute seule en sa compagnie. Tu m'as compris ?

Blaise acquiesça gravement, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

—Tu peux compter sur moi. Ce connard ne touchera pas à un seul de ses cheveux tant que je serais dans les parages.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ce fut Blaise qui le rompit après plus d'une minute.

—Quoi que le maître te fasse pendant ces vacances, surtout, pense à elle. Pense à tout ce dont tu es capable pour elle, Drago.

—Je ne …

—Si. Tu es amoureux Drago. Tu ne le sais peut être pas encore, mais moi oui. Alors fais ce que je te dis. Si les choses se compliquent et si tu ne te sens pas capable de tenir, pense à elle. Et dis toi qu'il faut que tu reviennes, pour empêcher Crabbe de faire dieu sait quoi d'elle.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'acquiescer.

—On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, marmonna Blaise.*

—Vas-y, je vais rester encore un peu.

—Comme tu veux. A demain, vieux.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Drago derrière lui, complètement démuni et dépassé par la situation.

Le lendemain, il devrait quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et alors, qui sait ce qui allait advenir de lui ? Et de Granger ? Etrangement, le sort de la jeune femme l'inquiétait plus que le sien. C'était peut être ce que voulait dire Blaise, quand il disait qu'il était… Il ne parvenait même pas à répéter le mot. Amoureux, ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile à dire ? Et encore moins à penser. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à savoir s'il l'était ou pas ? Peut être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant ça, et qu'alors, il n'avait aucune possibilité de comparer ses sentiments.

Drago passa la nuit assis sur une chaise au chevet de Granger. L'elfe qui s'occupait d'elle lui assura qu'elle dormait et que grâce à ces quelques potions, elle n'aurait le lendemain que quelques courbatures, comme après un jogging un peu trop sportif. Cela eut le mérite de soulager Drago qui se laissa aller et s'endormi, la tête sur le matelas de Granger.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, pourtant, il n'avait plus sommeil. Granger dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, et Drago se demanda s'il aurait la force de partir au petit matin sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

Il posa une main sur le front lisse et soyeux de Granger, et le caressa doucement de son pouce. C'était un contact doux et si naturel, que Drago se surprit à penser qu'il aurait pu promulguer cette caresse des heures durant. Et plus il frôlait sa peau de pêche, plus l'envie en lui de la toucher d'avantage grandissait. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il se redressa sur sa chaise et approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne. Il ne faisait de mal à personne, après tout, elle dormait, et elle ne saurait jamais.

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la bouche chaude et fruitée de Granger.

A son grand désarroi cependant, ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un geste furtif sembla sortir Granger de son sommeil, et il n'avait pas encore retiré ses lèvres des siennes qu'elle avait déjà ouvert de grands yeux étonnés.

—Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, Granger se redressa vivement sur son oreiller et le repoussa violemment, posant ses petites mains frêles sur les épaules de Drago en le poussant de toutes ses forces.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? hurla-t-elle d'un air complètement perdu.

—Chut, murmura Drago, désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce baiser te réveillerai et…

—Dégage, hurla Granger, ne me touche pas. Espèce de monstre ! Tu espérais que je ne me réveille pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais me faire, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Drago écarquilla de grands yeux. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il était sur le point de lui faire du mal ? Cette seule pensée l'écœura. C'était bien mal le connaître que de penser qu'il était du genre à abuser des jeunes femmes endormies. Même dans sa période de coureur de jupons, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit si sa conquête n'était pas consentante.

—Du calme, Granger, je ne t'ai absolument rien fait. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

—La première fois ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Malefoy ? Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers qui…

—Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Granger, un foutu baiser. La dernier fois, tu n'étais pas si farouche.

—La dernière fois ? Dans tes rêves, Malefoy, je préfère encore mourir que d'embrasser le crapaud que tu es.

C'est alors que Drago comprit.

Le sort de sa tante avait fait bien plus de dégâts sur la mémoire de Granger qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ainsi, le sort d'amnésie n'avait pas seulement touché la mémoire à court termes de Granger, mais était remonté plus loin dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à effacer le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plutôt.

Est-ce que Bellatrix était au courant ? Ou peut être avait-elle était légèrement excessive sur son sort d'oubli ? Peut être que la rage lui avait rendu la main lourde.

Malgré tout, le regard de dégoût que Granger lançait à Drago eut l'effet escompté. Le cœur serré, il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les portes de l'infirmerie.

— Repose-toi Granger. On se voit dans deux semaines.

Et il quitta la pièce. Le cœur lourd, l'âme à l'agoni, et le corps courbaturé par des sentiments trop forts pour être supportés. Mais c'était peut être mieux. Il pouvait partir retrouver le maître sans se soucier de Granger, car elle-même semblait l'avoir oublié. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre pour ce noël, mais une chose était sûr : Hermione Granger ne le portait définitivement plus dans son cœur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! On arrive à Noël, et Hermione ne se souvient de rien. C'est triste quand même non ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il était bien moins Dramione que le précédent, mais il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire aussi, non ? C'était donc le retour de Tata Bella mais aussi de Blaise et de ses sages paroles._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas, j'appréhende un peu vos commentaire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Sur ce je vous dis bonne journée, et à mercredi prochain. En attendant, portez-vous bien !_


End file.
